


Escribe Sobre Mí

by Elsa0806



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Carla no está con nosotros, Daddy Kink, Eren es alemán, Eren es promiscuo, Eren podría poner al mundo de rodillas si quisiera, Eren tiene heterocromia iridium, Eren usa lentes, F/F, F/M, Grisha es un imbécil (como en el canon lmao), Ilseeeeee, Junior es adorable, Levi dice una cosa y hace otra, Levi es francés, Levi tiene un hijo, Lo prometo, M/M, Mikasa está casada con Jean, Nuestra Petra tampoco está con nosotros 3, aja esa no se la esperaban, ambientado en el Londres de nuestros días, confíen en mí, confíen en mí su cerebro lo odia, esto es un Riren, fight me mate, hubo muchas relaciones aquí, huehuehuehue, lo siento mucho, mucha bisexualidad, pero es un Riren, pondré más tags más adelante, porque por qué diablos no, sí hay Eremin, tantos tags y creo que ya les estoy haciendo spoiler lmao, y su cabello de su forma de titán
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman es dueño de un reconocido periódico inglés. Su vida es bastante simple: vive para trabajar. Sin embargo, un día lluvioso, cerca de Navidad, recibe una llamada del padre de una mujer llamada Petra Ral, diciéndole que su hija falleció y que, de ahora en adelante, tendrá que hacerse cargo del hijo... de ambos. Esta es la seña para que entre Eren Jaeger, la siguiente catástrofe en la vida de Levi. Lo que sigue es coqueteo, erecciones incómodas, paternidad y mucho, mucho... bueno, sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo primero: Eren Jaeger.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heya! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Esta vez, voy a experimentar con mi última obsesión: Shingeki no Kyojin. Y con otra obsesión dentro de SnK: Riren/Ereri. Hell yes.   
> Este trabajo está publicado y avanzado en Amor Yaoi (http://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=177803&warning=5), tal como mis otros fanfics. Uso este sitio como respaldo en caso de que mis historias sean borradas en AY.   
> ¡Les recuerdo que todos los personajes de SnK pertenecen a Isayama «la llama» Hajime (Hajimama is love, Hajimama is life)! Yo solamente los uso porque estoy segura de que mi OTP nunca será canon y para entregar un momento de entretenimiento, sin querer, en ningún caso obtener beneficio económico de esto.   
> Deberían canonizarme xD  
> Espero les guste y dejen sus sensuales kudos y comentarios :D

**_Levi._ **

—No.

—Pero _Levi_ , solamente estoy…

—Lee mis labios, cuatro ojos—chasqueo hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño y apuntando hacia mi boca con un ademán de mis dedos—. No. Ahora, toma tu trasero y _lárgate_ de mi oficina. Es demasiado temprano para aguantar esta mierda.

Por supuesto que Hanji no acepta un “no” por respuesta, porque parece ser que su objetivo de vida es joder la mía, y a estas alturas de mi existencia, _de verdad_ debería haber aprendido a lidiar con ella. Pero luego de veinte años de conocernos, y siendo un maduro hombre de treinta años, sigo buscando día a día la inspiración y la guía del señor para _no_ quebrar su maldito cuello.

Compone un puchero, clavando en mí sus ojos castaños a través de los lentes de montura rectangular que se deslizan por el puente de su nariz hasta la punta, balanceándose peligrosamente al filo de caerse. Le clavo una impasible mirada, aunque, claro, me encantaría ahorcarla.

— ¡Diablos, Levi!—se queja de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás contra la silla de cuero y cruzándose de brazos. No parece que tenga treinta y cinco años y sea una mujer casada hace diez. Es decir, por el amor de dios, ¡está más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, y sigue comportándose como una niña! Eso ni siquiera debería ser legal, mucho menos en mi oficina y mucho _menos_ a las nueve y media de la mañana—. Es solamente una reunión amistosa. Una celebración por la entrevista, ¿no puedes simplemente relajarte una noche y darme en el gusto?

—Hanji—exhalo, sobándome las sienes con movimientos circulares. Cierro los ojos, componiendo una mueca de dolor cuando una jaqueca considerablemente palpitante golpetea entre mis orejas—. Llevo veinte años dándote en el gusto. ¿No crees que eso sea suficiente?

—Te diré qué—continúa, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto—. Si accedes a salir con nosotros a Sina, nunca _más_ voy a molestarte con nada. ¿Qué te parece?

Dejo salir una risita sin humor, oscura y burlona. Claro, _ya_. He oído tantas veces esa misma frase que es simplemente imposible que se la crea. Me pregunto por qué sigue intentándolo si sabe perfectamente que no va a conseguir nada de mí.

—No—contesto, una sonrisa de medio lado tironeando de la esquina izquierda de mis labios—. Punto final. Ahora, sal de mi oficina antes de que cometa una locura. No quiero al Señor Cejas  jodiéndome. Tengo suficiente contigo.

—Pero…

El timbre del teléfono la corta a la mitad de su oración, y nunca en mi vida he estado tan agradecido del maldito intercomunicador rompiendo el cómodo silencio (ahora roto por la mujer sentada frente a mí) de mi oficina. Inhalo profundamente, sin ocultar mi regocijo, enterrando mi dedo índice en el botón correspondiente para dejar pasar la llamada.

—Ilse—ladro hacia el intercomunicador.

— _Señor_ —contesta la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. _Sé que me pidió que no le pasara ninguna llamada, pero…_

—Espero que sea importante—refunfuño, adorando la idea de incluso atender una llamada de Kenny—. Porque voy a despedirte si no lo es.

Estoy mintiendo, claro, pero ya saben cómo va esto.

— _Uhm… sí. Hay un nombre en la línea que se hace llamar señor Ral. ¿Lo conoce?_ —continúa mi asistente, un ligero temblor adelgazando su voz—. _Dice ser el padre de alguien llamada Petra Ral._

Miro a Hanji, completamente perplejo, y la mirada que ella me devuelve muestra que sabe tanto del tema como yo. Lo que es nada, por si no había quedado claro. Me pregunto quién será esta tal Petra, qué tiene que ver conmigo, y _por qué_ está su padre llamando a mi oficina un día lunes antes de las diez de la mañana. Eso ni siquiera es _decente_.

—Pasa la llamada, Ilse—suspiro al final, rodando los ojos y haciéndole una seña a Hanji para que salga de mi oficina. Por fin, luego de otra ronda de pucheros y quejidos en una frecuencia tan alta que soy incapaz de oírla, se levanta y arrastra los pies hacia las puertas automáticas, que se deslizan con un suave zumbido para dejarla pasar.

Mientras Ilse pasa la llamada, clavo distraídamente mi mirada en la espalda de Hanji a través de las puertas de cristal. Se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta que llega al ascensor, desapareciendo tras las puertas de metal.

—Diga—ladro hacia el auricular cuando noto el cambio en la estática.

Al otro lado de la línea, un sonido ahogado me obliga a fruncir el ceño. No es como si la gente no reaccionase así cada vez que contesto el jodido aparato, pero hay algo en la emoción que llena la línea que no me gusta. Me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, casi cúprico, como viejos peniques sobre mi lengua.

No es que yo vaya a echarme un penique a la boca, porque, Jesucristo, imagina los _gérmenes_.

— _¿Señor Levi Ackerman?_ —inquiere el hombre al otro lado del teléfono. La estática se mezcla ligeramente con su voz ronca, pero noto de inmediato que hay algo fuera de lo normal en esta llamada. Se me pone la piel de gallina y no sé por qué.

—Con él—suspiro, sobándome la sien derecha con movimientos circulares. Hola, jaqueca, vieja amiga—. ¿Cuál es el asunto?

— _Verá, señor Ackerman…_ —comienza él, aclarándose la garganta como si estuviera incómodo. No es el único—. _Soy Jack Ral, el padre de Petra. Usted y mi hija tuvieron un… ah…_

Frunzo el ceño hacia los papeles apilados frente a mí, con la desagradable sensación de que _debería_ recordar a Petra. Después de todo, dudo que su padre me llame solamente para darle saludos a alguien de quien no ha oído en toda su vida.

— _… algo de una noche, se podría decir_ —continúa Jack, casi con suavidad, como si estuviera cortando los cables de una bomba de tiempo al límite de su vida útil—. _El día de su graduación de Cambridge. Mi hija estaba en su clase_.

¿El día de mi graduación de la universidad?

Parpadeo confuso, mordiéndome ausentemente el interior de la mejilla. Intento recordar qué fue lo que pasó en esa fiesta, pero dicho sea de paso, estaba demasiado ebrio como para poder registrar algo en mi cabeza. Después de todo, me había graduado de la universidad más prominente de todo Reino Unido entre los cinco mejores de la generación. Creo que tenía derecho a irme de desmadre por lo menos una vez, ¿no?

—Lamento decir que no me suena a nada—digo al final, echándome hacia atrás en el respaldo de la cómoda silla de cuero—. Fue hace diez años, además.

— _Lo sé_ —repone él, carraspeando—. _La cosa es que Petra sí lo recordaba. Y hay de hecho una razón bastante pesada para hacerlo_ …

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

— _Petra quedó embarazada…_ —comienza, con la voz temblorosa—… _de usted_.

Mi mano derecha, la que sostiene el teléfono, se mueve a la velocidad del rayo mientras el auricular impacta contra el resto del aparato. Oigo mi pulso batiendo en mis oídos, en la punta de mis dedos, en la vena de mi cuello. Un sudor frío me cubre la nuca y la curva de los hombros, el pánico revoloteando en mi estómago y amenazando con provocarme náuseas.

Dejo salir un sonidito ahogado, clavando los codos en la superficie rojiza de mi escritorio y dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. Siento el ardiente dolor de mis uñas raspando mi cuero cabelludo, y aunque generalmente me sentiría como un imbécil por perder los papeles de esta forma, algo hay en el lapso de tiempo entre mi fiesta de graduación y la entrega de la noticia que me provoca desazón. ¿Por qué después de diez años? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Tengo un hijo. Un hijo que debe tener por lo menos nueve años. Un ser humano con la mitad de mis genes, un Ackerman vivito y coleando, yendo por ahí en el mundo. Aunque, claro, no tengo ninguna razón para creerle a este tal Jack Ral a la primera, tampoco tengo razón alguna para desconfiar de él. Incluso aunque mi nombre se conozca en casi todo el país, sería inútil decir que la criatura es mía, sabiendo que con el dinero que tengo fácilmente puedo hacer una prueba de ADN en lo que canta un gallo.

Lo que me deja dos opciones. O Jack Ral es un imbécil, o el engendro es mío. Y mi instinto se inclina más por la segunda.

Inhalo profundamente, porque no quiero que mis empleados me vean al borde de un colapso nervioso, y me obligo a mí mismo a calmarme. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no debería haberle colgado el teléfono al tipo, porque ahora la falta de información me está carcomiendo las entrañas. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? A veces soy impulsivo. A veces. A veces, como diez años atrás. No me explico cómo fue que me acosté con alguien sin protección; primero, porque soy un obsesivo de la limpieza, y segundo, porque dudo que haya bebido tanto como para haberme olvidado de usar un condón.

No debería llorar sobre la leche derramada. Aunque, claro, si vamos al tecnicismo, de haberse derramado, no tendría este jodido problema sobre mí.

—Cierra la boca, Levi—mascullo para mí mismo, masajeando el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice—. Incluso en mi cabeza esa broma es de mal gusto…

El teléfono vuelve a chillar en el silencio de mi oficina, y la voz de Ilse sale nuevamente del intercom:

— _Jefe, Jack Ral está en la línea de nuevo. ¿Le digo que no puede atenderlo?_

—No, Ilse—contesto, sonando cansado incluso en mis propios oídos—. Pásame la llamada.

Extiendo la mano de nuevo hacia el auricular, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando noto el frenético temblor que remece mis dedos. Me doy de bofetadas en mi fuero interno, envolviéndolos alrededor del teléfono para poder levantarlo y ponerlo contra mi oreja.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?—siseo en el auricular antes de que Jack pueda decir cualquier cosa. Aprieto los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, porque la idea de ser padre desde hace diez años y no saberlo me pone los pelos de punta. Es más o menos la misma movida de mi padre, y si hay algo que _no_ quiero en mi vida, es ser como mi padre.

— _Levi Ral_ —contesta la cansada voz de Jack—. _Cumplirá diez años en julio_.

— ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?—inquiero con voz débil—. Han pasado casi diez años desde que el chico nació. En todos estos años, ni usted ni Petra parecieron necesitar mi ayuda, ni parecieron querer que fuera un padre como la gente. ¿Qué cambió?

— _Petra murió_ —contesta, casi cortante—. _Hace dos días en un accidente de automóvil. No tiene más familia que usted y yo, señor Ackerman. Y yo no puedo cuidar de él. Además, creo que lo más conveniente para él es que lo cuide su padre…_

— ¿Un completo extraño al que le negaron completamente la posibilidad de entregarle una figura paterna?—chasqueo, sin piedad alguna. Suena a una excusa. Suena a que se quiere deshacer de él. Puede que la idea de ser padre me ponga los pelos de punta, pero no soy un cabrón a esa escala. Si es mi hijo, si yo lo engendré, supongo que es mi derecho (y también el de él) ser parte de su vida. No diez años tarde, claro está—. Suena como una maravillosa experiencia para el muchacho. Vamos a dañar un poco su psique enviándolo con un desconocido que resulta haberse acostado con su madre. Una maravilla. Tanto tacto junto…

— _Señor Ackerman. Créame que si pudiera hacerme cargo de él, Levi ni siquiera sabría que usted es su padre. Pero la vida no siempre va como uno prefiere, ¿no es así?_

El anciano tiene un punto.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí, entonces?

— _Que asuma el cuidado personal, su mantención, su educación… vamos, la labor de padre_ —contesta, como si fuera obvio. No lo es. No para mí, no para el tipo que quedó al margen de la ecuación por diez años.

—Venga ya—mascullo por lo bajo—. ¿Dónde está?

— _Ahora mismo está en el Saint Thomas_ —me informa. Bien. Por lo menos no está excesivamente lejos del centro de Londres—. _Se está recuperando del golpe y los rasguños._

—Supongo que pasaré a recogerlo en cuanto le den el alta. Hable con mi secretaria, ella le dará mi información de contacto y se encargará de obtener hora para un laboratorio.

— _¿Laboratorio?_ —repite, incrédulo.

—Prueba de ADN, Jack.

Aprieto un botón en el intercom, la línea devolviéndose a Ilse mientras dejo salir un sonidito de desesperación.

— _Jefe_.

—Dale mi información a Jack Ral. Encárgate de obtener una hora en el mejor laboratorio de genética de Londres. Necesito un té Earl Gray a la brevedad y necesito saber si el señor Jaeger ya llegó al edificio. Faltan cinco minutos para nuestra cita y aún no he sabido nada de él. También necesito saber la situación de Jean Kirstein, el periodista.

— _Sí, señor_ —contesta Ilse de inmediato—. _El señor Jaeger aún no llega al edificio y el señor Kirstein está esperando a su aprobación para subir desde prensa. Tendré su té listo en cinco minutos, señor._

Cuelgo el teléfono sin ceremonias, levantándome de mi silla como si tuviese resortes en la espalda. El mundo no parece querer dejarme tranquilo; cada día es un nuevo desafío. Estrés, problemas, responsabilidades. Me encantaría estar durmiendo en casa, aunque, claro, con el insomnio crónico eso es como pedirle peras al olmo.

En fin.

Salgo de mi oficina, diciéndole a Ilse que no se preocupe por mi té. Después de todo, necesito aclarar un poco mi cabeza. Aunque no es más que una excusa para salir de mi oficina, lo cierto es que mis decisiones no son de ninguna importancia para mi secretaria. Así que simplemente emprendo mi camino hacia el ascensor, intentando verme lo más compuesto posible.

Diez pisos más abajo me encuentro con la cafetería del edificio. Treinta pisos dedicados solamente a _Ackerman’s Publishing_ sería exagerar en el egocentrismo, así que mis dos socios y yo (Erwin y Hanji) decidimos dejar un piso completo para la recreación de nuestros empleados. Así que, realmente, son veintinueve pisos dedicados solamente al periódico, y un piso dedicado al ocio. ¿Funciona? De maravilla. Los empleados no podrían estar más felices.

Así que le pido un té negro sin azúcar a la chica detrás del mostrador, una menuda rubia de ojos azules y piel de alabastro cuya placa la nombra como Krista Lenz. La muchacha no se demora más de dos minutos en tener lista mi orden, dejando el vaso de papel con la tapa de plástico sobre el mármol verde del mostrador. Me dedica una sonrisa que no devuelvo mientras le doy una mirada inquisitiva a mi pedido.

Le quito la tapa y olfateo la superficie, desde donde se desprenden volutas de vapor blanquecino que se enroscan tediosamente. Por lo menos sé que es Earl Grey, así que decido darle un sorbo.

Amargo y ligeramente especiado. Té negro de la mejor calidad.

Asiento con la cabeza, dejando un par de libras de propina en el jarro y volviendo a tapar mi bebida, devolviéndome hacia el ascensor. Esta vez, con el calor de mi té irradiando contra las yemas de mis dedos, me siento un poco más tranquilo mientras llamo al elevador, dándole un tentativo trago al brebaje, cuidando de no quemarme.

Cuando la puerta metálica se desliza sobre el mecanismo con un zumbido enervante, alzo los ojos de mis botas para dar un paso adelante y meterme a la caja metálica.

Solamente para encontrarme con el mayor desastre de ser humano que he visto jamás en mi vida.

Cuando la campanilla del ascensor timbra y la criatura dentro de él alza la mirada de los papeles en sus manos, me encuentro preguntándome a mí mismo si la constante contaminación causada por el hombre ha modificado en demasía los genes del mismo ser humano. Porque cuando un ojo dorado y un ojo verde viridian se clavan en mí a través de un par de lentes marco al aire, no encuentro otra cosa en la que pueda pensar.

Por supuesto, tengo que obligarme a salir de mi aturdimiento para ingresar al ascensor; aclarándome la garganta, doy un paso dentro justo en el momento en el que las puertas comienzan a cerrarse directamente frente a mi nariz.

La penetrante mirada de la criatura a mi lado sigue fija en mí, así que me doy permiso para mirarlo nuevamente. Por supuesto, no esperaba tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, realmente, porque como casi todo el mundo, es más alto que yo.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin puedo echarle una ojeada al resto de su cara, descubro asombrado que la persona frente a mí parece un niño. Con la bronceada piel clara y casi brillante, los enormes ojos de colores distintos y las suaves facciones. Aunque, claro, toda la suavidad infantil en su cara se pierde con el poderoso ceño fruncido, sus dos cejas marrones oscuro tan cerca la una de la otra que casi podrían tocarse.

Con el cabello marrón suelto alrededor de su cuello, parece que viniera bajándose de un auto convertible que estuvo yendo a toda velocidad durante horas. Es una madeja desastrosa, como si hubiese olvidado pasarse un maldito peine hoy en la mañana.

Me sorprende la necesidad de comprobar si es tan suave como se ve.

Maldita. Sea. Ackerman, _contrólate_.

Me llama la atención que esté vestido con una camiseta raída blanca y una camisa de franela  en tonalidades de verde, vaqueros desgastados de color azul deslavado y Converse negras. Alrededor de su cintura, lleva atadas las mangas de un suéter azul marino, y de su hombro va colgado un bolso de mensajero de color verde bosque, lleno de parches con nombres de bandas que no he oído en toda mi vida.

—Podrías tomar una fotografía—chasquea hacia mí, dedicándome una mirada fija y una engreída sonrisita de medio lado. Su voz, a pesar de ser grave, aún tiene reminiscencias de la niñez; el tono es perfecto, no es demasiado profundo ni chirría en exceso. Además de tener un ligero acento que no puedo ubicar, pero que lo hace sonar rasposo y sexy. _Dios santo, Levi, necesitas acostarte con alguien ya_ —. Dura más.

—Tch—dejo salir, rodando los ojos y girándome para poder dejar de mirarlo. Aunque, claro, las paredes de metal pulido del ascensor son tan brillantes que sirven de espejos, así que no logro mi cometido.

Lo oigo soltar una risita, y por el rabillo del ojo, veo cómo se pasa una mano por el cabello. Sus dedos, delgados y gráciles, corren a través de las hebras brillantes y aparentemente sedosas, alejando los mechones de su cara por unos momentos. De esta forma, por unos momentos, sus ojos quedan completamente a la vista, aunque ligeramente escondidos tras los cristales de los anteojos. El derecho de un profundo color ámbar, de un exquisito dorado que atrapa la luz y parece alimentarse de ella. El otro, de un color que va entre el verde y el azul, como si se tambaleara entre una esmeralda y un zafiro.

Trago saliva y me obligo a mirar el tablero donde se ubican los botones de cada piso. Solamente para notar que va al piso treinta, igual que yo. Le doy un trago a mi té, que ya ha perdido algo del calor, suspirando satisfecho ante el sabor de la bebida sobre mi lengua.

— ¿A qué piso vas?—inquiere de la nada, atrayendo mi atención inevitablemente. Me giro hacia él, a medio camino de volver a llevarme el té a los labios, mirándolo como sin entender—. No has escogido a qué piso vas. Estoy tratando de ser cortés… podrías ayudarme algo aquí, ¿no?

Sonríe ampliamente ante su broma, y por todos los santos canonizados en toda la historia, ¿por qué rayos quiero empujarlo contra la pared del ascensor y hacer toda clase de cosas con él?

Me aclaro la garganta, cambiando el peso desde mi pie derecho a mi pie izquierdo, luchando contra mi cerebro para poder mantener mi expresión estoica de siempre. Si logro parecer aburrido, quizás esta maldita obra de arte decida ignorar mi existencia y deje de torturarme con esos ojos.

—Piso treinta—contesto, secamente, metiéndome la mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón y desviando mi mirada de él.

—Vaya, eso es una suerte—exhala él, como si realmente lo pensara—. Soy Eren Jaeger. Un gusto.

Me atoro con mi siguiente trago de té, porque, _dios mío_ , ¿este jodido niño es el famoso Eren Jaeger? ¿Conocido en toda Europa por sus libros? ¿Al que se supone que Jean Kirstein tiene que entrevistar en… dos minutos?

Espera con la mano tendida hacia mí, su amplia sonrisa flaqueando ligeramente al ver que no se la estrecho. No es porque quiera ser descortés (que comúnmente no me preocuparía, porque siendo sincero soy la descortesía hecha carne), sino porque sigo demasiado sorprendido de que este chico que parece haber salido recién de la universidad sea uno de los escritores más aclamados del último tiempo. Se ve demasiado joven como para ser un maestro con las palabras.

—Uh, ok—masculla, apretando los labios—. Creo que tu nombre es clasificado. No importa.

— ¿Eren Jaeger?—repito, sin poder sacudirme de mi estupefacción—. ¿ _El_ Eren Jaeger?

Deja salir una risita cantarina.

—Soy el único que conozco que tiene ese nombre—bromea, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Elimina los diez centímetros que me separan de su altura mientras me dedica una sonrisita—. Pero sí.

Doy un disimulado paso atrás y me aclaro la garganta.

—Levi Ackerman—me presento, casi bruscamente.

— ¡Oh!—exhala, enderezándose repentinamente y parpadeando hacia mí como un cervatillo cegado por los faros de un auto. Sus largas pestañas marrones rozan los ángulos de sus pómulos y _oh por dios_ ¿por qué estoy notando algo como eso?—. Eres el CEO de _Ackerman’s Publishing_.

—Bingo, mocoso—repongo, intentando esconder la tensión en mis hombros. Otro trago a mi té y descubro que ya se ha ido la mitad de mi bebida. Si esto sigue así, al llegar al piso treinta no voy a tener nada. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme por qué el viaje en el elevador está tomando tanto tiempo.

Le dirijo una mirada al panel de control, solamente para descubrir que no nos estamos moviendo. El círculo que simboliza el piso treinta está iluminado con un resplandor azulado, pero el botón que nos pone en marcha no ha sido accionado.

—Tch—dejo salir, alargando la mano hacia el botón y presionándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tras un zumbido del mecanismo sobre nuestras cabezas, por fin la caja metálica comienza a ascender por los rieles.

— ¿Mocoso?—murmura Eren para sí mismo—. No soy un mocoso.

Alzo las cejas hacia él, luchando con la sonrisita que lucha por curvar las esquinas de mis labios.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Jaeger?—inquiero, sabiendo de antemano que es bastante joven.

—Veintidós.

Vuelvo a atragantarme, aunque esta vez es con mi propia saliva y me siento como un imbécil porque Levi Ackerman _no_ se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Bueno, eso es inesperado—mascullo, con toda la intención de que no me escuche. Sin embargo, en este espacio reducido y sin más ruido que el de las cuerdas crujiendo al moverse las poleas que impulsan el ascensor, es difícil evitar que me oiga.

— ¿Creíste que tenía cuánto, dieciocho?—se carcajea, casi como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

El calor que decanta en mi pelvis debería hacerme sentir avergonzado.

—Más o menos.

—Déjame adivinar, Levi—suspira por fin, mirándome de nuevo con esos ojos que hacen que mi corazón se detenga por un momento antes de lanzarse a una frenética carrera contra mis costillas. Se me escapa el aliento cuando su lengua acaricia las dos sílabas de mi nombre… y ahora sueno como una adolescente enamorada de su profesor. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—. Tú debes tener unos… veinticinco, ¿me equivoco?

Ante su expresión esperanzada, no puedo evitar la carcajada que sale de mis labios. El sonido, extraño incluso en mis propios oídos, rebota contra las paredes de metal pulido y capto la sonrisita satisfecha de Eren en la periferia de mi visión.

—Te faltan un par de años, mocoso—le informo, componiéndome rápidamente y volviendo a ponerme mi máscara de aburrimiento—. Tengo treinta.

—Oh dios mío—exhala, genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Qué eres, un vampiro? Ya sé, eres pariente de Keanu Reeves. No, no, no me digas… ¿eres un Señor del Tiempo?

¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea un ñoño?

Niego con la cabeza, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos y fallando miserablemente.

Estoy a punto de decirle que es la magia de la genética, que simplemente los Ackerman envejecemos con más gracilidad, cuando las puertas del elevador se deslizan sobre el mecanismo y el piso treinta se revela ante nosotros.

Desde la derecha, la mortecina luz de una mañana lluviosa en Londres entra a raudales, en amplios ángulos a través de las ventanas que van del suelo al techo. Justo frente a las puertas del ascensor se ubica el escritorio de Ilse, mi asistente, ante la pared blanca que divide su espacio de trabajo del mío. Un par de cubículos a la izquierda encierran a Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer y Armin Arlert, los tres genios de edición que trabajan incesantemente en sus computadores.

Las puertas de cristal automáticas de mi oficina dejan ver que el periodista, Jean Kirstein, con su cara de caballo y su eterna aura de mal humor, ya está esperando impacientemente ante mi escritorio.

En cuanto Ilse oye abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sus ojos ascienden desde el teclado de su computador y me dedica una mirada satisfecha. Antes de que abra la boca, sé que tiene todo lo que le pedí listo y dispuesto, justo como a mí me gusta.

—Señor—comienza, aclarándose la garganta y alargando su mano hacia un talonario donde seguramente tiene escritas las tareas a realizar—. La información que me pidió que le diera a Jack Ral está lista, así como la cita para el laboratorio. Está para este jueves a las nueve de la mañana.

Asiento con la cabeza, saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndome a paso calmado a mi oficina. Tras de mí, siento a Eren seguirme casi con timidez.

—Jean Kirstein está esperando en su oficina y el señor Eren Jaeger acaba de…

Sus ojos recaen en Eren y su oración queda en el aire, sin terminar, mientras parpadea confusa por unos segundos.

—Llegar.

—Llama a Hanji y a Erwin, seguramente van a querer conocer al señor Jaeger. Prepáranos té a Erwin y a mí, café a Hanji y para Eren...—me detengo, notando que acabo de usar su nombre en voz alta—. Para el señor Jaeger…

—Solamente agua. Muchas gracias, Ilse.

Ahora, ¿cómo conoce el nombre de mi secretaria?

—Oh—exhala la aludida, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Me pondré a ello entonces.

—Será lo mejor—ladro, dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi despacho, seguido por Eren.

Intento ignorarlo, caminando tranquilamente tras de mí, pero por alguna razón su presencia me hace sentir hipersensible.

Esta va a ser una entrevista estelar larguísima.


	2. Capítulo segundo: Levi Ackerman.

**_Eren._ **

¿Han oído alguna vez el dicho acerca de cómo la gente bajita está más cerca del infierno? ¿O ese que va sobre el veneno viniendo en un frasco pequeño?

Les presento a Levi Ackerman.

Un metro sesenta de mal humor, de mala actitud y ojeras, todo condensado en un envase portátil, casi de bolsillo, para su comodidad. Y, claro está, envuelto en un caro traje Chanel azul oscuro de tres piezas, con el chaleco sin mangas de seda perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, la chaqueta haciendo parecer su espalda más ancha y su cintura más pequeña, y los pantalones abrazando sus piernas como si se lo hubiesen pintado.

Bueno, mierda, miren eso. Un metro sesenta de mal humor, mala actitud, ojeras y sex appeal que chorrea de él como una manguera abierta. Jesucristo, esto ni siquiera debería ser legal. Me esperaba a un aburrido hombre de negocios que podías mirar horas y horas sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena, pero en vez de eso, me encuentro con el par de ojos gris verdoso más llamativo que he visto en mi vida.

Y tengo derecho a hablar acerca de ojos llamativos, damas y caballeros. La heterocromía se ve bonita, pero es un dolor en el culo. _En fin…_

Levi, como ya he dicho, es un hombre relativamente bajo, de treinta años, con la piel blanca y tersa. Bueno, se ve tersa, pero no es que yo esté esperando a cualquier oportunidad para comprobarlo. Aunque siendo honesto, me gustaría comprobar si su mandíbula es tan afilada como se ve, o si la línea de sus pómulos es tan suave como aparenta.

Necesito enfoque. Y a Jesús. Y un exorcismo, porque tengo que dejar de mirar su trasero. Es necesario, es justo y salvaría montones de vidas al hacerlo. Es simple: quita tus ojos de su trasero.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Así que para distraerme, le dedico un guiño a su secretaria, Ilse (tengo buena memoria con los nombres, no es que ande de sicópata tras ella), notando por la periferia de mi visión que Levi (o, como voy a llamarlo de ahora en adelante: Gruñón) camina directamente a su oficina sin voltearse a verme ni una sola vez.

Troto detrás de él, perdiendo de inmediato toda la timidez que me había embargado al entrar al piso treinta. Porque Ilse parece simpática, porque sé que Armin está tras uno de esos paneles, y porque Levi parece ponerse ridículamente nervioso en mi presencia. No sé cómo es que puedo notarlo, pero lo hago. Y la cosa es que me parece bastante entrañable. Gruñón parece ser la clase de hombre que no tartamudea, que no duda, que no tiene inseguridades.

Sé de antemano que eso es imposible, pero la facha estoica no se la quita nadie, ¿verdad?

Las puertas de cristal de su oficina se deslizan hacia los costados, dejándonos entrar a una amplia y bien amueblada oficina, pintada de colores blancos, grises y negros. Lo único que destaca, hablando de colores, por supuesto, es el innecesariamente grande escritorio de color marrón rojizo, que parece haber sido tallado desde una sola pieza de madera. No sé de dónde lo sacó, ni sé cuánto debe costar, pero sí sé que las patas del escritorio simulan árboles y que las ramas se _separan_ del tablón horizontal que hace de base para apoyarse. Los detalles están perfectamente tallados en la madera, que brilla tenuemente bajo la luz que entra por la pared de la derecha, completamente de cristal.

Las paredes y el techo están pintados de blanco, a diferencia del piso, que está compuesto por baldosas semitransparentes de profundo color negro. Me da la desagradable sensación de estar caminando sobre hielo mientras entro a la oficina, notando la alfombra gris bajo el escritorio y las tres estanterías de libros llenas con títulos famosos.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla cuando me encuentro con mi trilogía en uno de los anaqueles, justo en la fila central. _Wall Maria, Wall Rose_ y _Wall Sina._ Bueno, si eso no es una inyección muy grande a mi ego, pues no sé qué diablos es. Después de todo, Levi es el dueño de uno de los periódicos más importantes de todo el Reino Unido. Si tiene los tres libros en su biblioteca es porque al menos le gustaron un poco.

—Kirstein—ladra Gruñón, atrayendo mi atención desde las estanterías. Apoyado contra el escritorio, con la peor cara de la vida, está mi actual cuñado. Compongo una mueca de desagrado, sabiendo que debería haber recordado que Jean es uno de los periodistas de _Ackerman’s Publishing_. Pero heme aquí, intentando deducir si podría correr antes de que alguno de ellos lograra atraparme.

—Oh, dios, cualquiera menos tú—dejo salir, pasándome una mano por el cabello en ademán de exasperación. Quieren joderme la vida, definitivamente. Primero Levi en el ascensor y ahora Jean parece ser el que va a hacerme las preguntas. ¿Es siquiera legal que esté relacionado conmigo a un nivel personal y sea él quien me entreviste?—. ¿No hay nadie más que pueda hacer la entrevista?

—Tampoco es que esté muy feliz, Jaeger—bufa Jean, rodando los ojos. Puede que frente a Mikasa, mi hermana adoptiva, Cara de Caballo y yo finjamos llevarnos de maravilla (sobre todo porque nadie quiere ver a Mikasa enojada), pero fuera de esas reuniones, lo cierto es que tenemos cierta rivalidad. O enemistad. No sé cómo llamarlo. La cosa es que seguramente lo pondría delante de un tren si tuviera la oportunidad—. Pero no quiero que me despidan.

Estoy a punto de contestarle algo acerca de cómo deberían despedirlo de todas formas, cuando un carraspeo me interrumpe. Me encuentro con los penetrantes ojos de Levi clavados en mí, su expresión estoica como una máscara de aburrimiento.

No puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos. Rasgados y penetrantes, de ese cautivante color gris verdoso.

Nota de inmediato que lo miro, claro está, pero no es como si eso me hiciera sentir cohibido. El colega es guapo. Pues que se entere que lo noto. Le dedico una sonrisa, conteniendo una risita al notar que desvía de inmediato sus ojos de los míos, clavándolos por fin en Jean.

Mi cuñado en el intertanto, se ha alejado del escritorio y ha decidido acercarse a Levi, tendiéndole la mano en un cortés saludo.

—Jefe. Buenos días—dice, luego de aclararse la garganta.

Los ojos de Levi bajan de su cara a su mano y alza una ceja, casi despreciativamente. Contengo una nueva carcajada, cubriendo el sonido con un carraspeo, evadiendo la mirada de   completo odio en los ojos marrón claro de mi cuñado. Diablos, puede que estemos emparentados de manera política, pero eso no va a detenerme de burlarme hasta quedar sin voz por la actitud de Gruñón hacia él.

—Kirstein—exhala él, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento, jefe—se disculpa Jean de inmediato, retirando su mano y aclarándose la garganta. Un silencio embarazoso sigue a sus acciones mientras intenta mirar a cualquier parte menos a su jefe.

Estoy a punto de decirle que un caballo nervioso es peligroso, cuando dos personas más hacen su entrada a la habitación. En cuanto clavo mis ojos en ellos, me veo obligado a parpadear en confusión.

Ante mí, está la mujer que seguramente es la personificación de la palabra «excentricidad». Con lo que calculo será un metro setenta de estatura, piel ligeramente bronceada y el largo cabello marrón oscuro atado en una desordenada coleta, parece rebotar a través de las puertas de cristal. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja parece dividirle la cara en dos mientras me clava unos grandes ojos marrones a través de los cristales de sus anteojos. La emoción brilla en ellos como una chispa, parecida a la expresión de un niño antes de hacer alguna travesura que va a disfrutar a fondo.

Tras ella, obligándome a echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarlo bien, se desliza grácilmente uno de los monumentos de ser humano más importantes que he visto en toda mi vida. Casi un metro noventa de fornido rubio platinado dirigiéndose directamente a mí, facciones angulosas y masculinas enmarcando dos ojos de un azul claro que podría mirar toda la tarde. Y para darle más énfasis a su mirada, cejas espesas que le dan un carácter serio a su expresión.

Oh, y yo que estaba buscando la abstinencia.

— ¡Tú debes ser Eren!—chirría la mujer, emocionada, dirigiéndose hacia mí con rapidez. Parpadeo confuso, y entre un segundo y el otro está frente a mí, sus manos asiendo mis muñecas y juntándolas frente a mi abdomen. Se inclina hacia delante, invadiendo ligeramente mi espacio personal, obligándome a inclinarme hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos—. Soy Hanji Zoe-Smith, editora en jefe del periódico. Y mejor amiga de Satán en Miniatura por ahí.

—Vete a la mierda, Cuatro Ojos—gruñe Levi hacia ella.

— ¡Levi!—llora la mujer llamada Hanji, dramáticamente—. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así frente a la celebridad del mes?

Lo único que puedo hacer es parpadear en confusión, mirándolos a todos de hito en hito. De Hanji a Levi, de Levi al dios rubio, y de él a  Secretariat. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

—Hanji—suspira el rubio, y creo que estoy a punto de derretirme con el sonido grave de su voz. Me enamoré. Lo juro por…

—Pero _bebé_ …

No lo juro por nada. Oh dios santo, el dios rubio y la bomba de tiempo Hanji tienen una relación. Para atrás, para atrás, esto es terreno prohibido. Nadie se acerque al monumento.

—Erwin Smith, jefe de prensa—se presenta él, dedicándome una cortés sonrisa y un asentimiento de su cabeza—. Encantado de conocerlo al fin, señor Jaeger.

¿Señor? ¿ _Señor_ Jaeger? ¡Pero si el tipo tiene como cuarenta! Sí, me van los hombres mayores. Cállese todo el mundo.

—Uh, solamente dígame Eren—lo corrijo, aclarándome la garganta al notar que Hanji aún no me suelta. Una rápida mirada a la mano izquierda de Erwin me basta para registrar la sortija de matrimonio que hace juego con la de la mujer cortando la circulación de sangre a mis dedos—. Ehm, Hanji, ¿podría usted…? Ya sabe, ¿soltarme?

— ¡Oh!—exhala ella, parpadeando sorprendida. Sonríe de oreja a oreja nuevamente, dejando ir mis manos y aplaudiendo felizmente. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no sobarme las muñecas doloridas, evitando por todos los medios mover los acalambrados dedos—. Lo siento. Pasemos a sentarnos para empezar la entrevista, ¿qué te parece, Eren?

Apunta hacia un rincón de la oficina que había ignorado olímpicamente, donde hay varios sillones aparentemente cómodos y una mesa de centro de cristal y metal negro, aparentemente muy moderna y perfectamente limpia. Para ser completamente sincero, toda la oficina está demasiado limpia como para que alguien la use constantemente. Si pongo suficiente atención a los aromas que me rodean, casi puedo oler la pintura aún fresca en las paredes.

¿O será mi imaginación hiperactiva jugándome trucos? No sería la primera vez. Después de todo, mi hiperactiva cabeza fue la razón por la que comencé a escribir. Lo que no me esperaba, era que en menos de seis años terminara rechazando entrevista tras entrevista exclusiva con periódicos, revistas y canales de televisión.

Todo el mundo se ha estado preguntando por años quién es la persona detrás de una de las trilogías más famosas de los últimos años en el Reino Unido. Teniendo dieciséis años cuando publiqué _Wall Maria_ , decidí que no era una buena idea que mi fotografía saliera en la contratapa de los libros. Tampoco es que esperara que se vendieran tantas copias y que en menos de tres meses se tuviera que hacer una reedición.

Así que seguí escribiendo, sin interesarme en el dinero.

El siguiente libro, _Wall Rose_ , salió a la venta unos cuantos días después de que cumplí los diecinueve años. Se vendió igual de rápido que el primero, manteniéndose durante semanas en los más vendidos. Se me pidió la autorización para traducirlo a varios idiomas, a lo que, claramente, accedí. Todo eso mientras escribía el final de la historia: _Wall Sina_. Publicado recientemente, _Wall Sina_ ha sido el más exitoso de todos. Me sorprende la cantidad de personas que hablan de él en internet, en las calles, la cantidad de veces que me he topado con alguien leyéndolos en el metro.

— ¿Eren?

Parpadeo sorprendido, en medio de la confusión de ser arrancado de mis pensamientos, y clavo mi mirada en Hanji. Sus grandes ojos marrones están fijos en mí a través de sus lentes de montura rectangular, la preocupación brillando en ellos como un faro cegador.

—Lo siento, Hanji—me disculpo, aclarándome la garganta y sonriendo débilmente—. Supongo que sigo abrumado por la idea de dar una entrevista.

—Oh—exhala ella, aliviada—. Estamos muy agradecidos de que hayas decidido darnos esta oportunidad.

Le dedico una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras el grupo se dirige hacia los cómodos sillones. Retuerzo el cierre de mi bolso de mensajero, tratando de controlar mis nervios. Es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a dar una entrevista, y es para un periódico importante. Debería haber pensado mejor al acceder a esto: mi ansiedad comienza a asomar su fea cabeza desde los rincones más oscuros de mi cabeza con el sólo hecho de pensar en revelar partes de mí mismo a completos extraños.

Sé que Jean conoce algunos de mis secretos. Después de todo, está casado con Mikasa, mi hermana adoptiva. Sin embargo, hay cosas que él no sabe, cosas que son solamente mías. Y aunque me niego en redondo a contestar cierto tipo de preguntas con la verdad por delante, la idea de tener que esconderme tras mentiras hace que me den náuseas.

Erwin y Hanji se sientan en un sofá de dos cuerpos de cuero rojo, entrelazando sus dedos de inmediato. Dejo salir un imperceptible suspiro de añoranza, porque hace bastante tiempo que no he tenido una relación estable. A su lado, en un sillón de cuero negro y estilizado, se sienta Levi, cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y luciendo como si pudiera comerse el mundo entero de un bocado y seguir teniendo hambre.

La necesidad de correr mis yemas por el corto cabello al rape en su nuca y sus sienes es tan potente que me deja sin aliento. ¿El cabello negro que le cae sobre las orejas será tan suave como se ve?

Me aclaro la garganta imperceptiblemente, mientras me dejo caer un uno de los sillones de cuero color beige. A mi lado, Jean se sienta en uno de color castaño, acomodando su libreta y la grabadora sobre la mesa de centro.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar, bastardo suicida.

—Cierra la boca, Secretariat—ladro hacia él, rodando los ojos.

Hanji se inclina hacia delante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, mirándonos a Jean y a mí como si fuéramos sujetos de experimentación.

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunta, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

—Es mi cuñado—gruño, deseando que mi hermana se hubiese buscado a alguien más. ¿Qué pasó con Annie? Ella parecía gustarle un montón. Pero no. Ahí va Mikasa, decide que le gusta más Jean, y se casa con él. Que me parta un rayo—. Está casado con mi hermana adoptiva.

—No tenía idea que eras casado, Kirstein—comenta Levi, como si de verdad no le importara.

Cara de caballo se aclara la garganta, sonrojándose ligeramente. Ay mi madre, cuánto me gustaría golpearlo.

—Es reciente.

—Reciente como de un mes. Así de reciente—me burlo.

—Jaeger…—suelta, en tono de advertencia, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

Dejo salir una carcajada, encogiéndome de hombros. No es que yo sea el ser humano más calmado de la tierra, pero en lo que refiere a quién saca de sus casillas a quién, por lo general suelo ser yo el que hace que Jean pierda los estribos. Es gracioso. Aunque, claro, deja de serlo cuando es él el que me hace explotar a mí.

Somos unos cuñados muy felices.

— ¿Podemos comenzar la entrevista?—exhala Levi, sobándose las sienes.

Asiento con la cabeza, ignorando olímpicamente la forma en la que sus yemas se presionan contra la piel de su rostro. Siento una envidia terrible por ellas. Dios mío, _Eren_ , basta.

Jean carraspea y se gira hacia mí, entrando en modo profesional de inmediato. Intento imitarlo, pero mi modo profesional es delante de un teclado. Así que simplemente cruzo los dedos sobre mi bolso, que yace cruzado en mi regazo, y espero la primera pregunta con paciencia.

—Muy bien, _Eren_ —comienza Kirstein, presionando el botón de su bolígrafo y golpeando suavemente con la punta la hoja en donde tiene las preguntas escritas. Se inclina hacia delante y comienza a correr la grabación, el sonido del clic del botón casi rotundo en el repentino silencio de la oficina—. ¿Qué te inspiró para escribir la Trilogía de los Muros?

Mastico mi labio inferior ligeramente antes de contestar. De inmediato con las preguntas incómodas, maldita sea.

—Crecí en una pequeña finca en Alemania, llamada Shiganshina, un sitio que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los Jaeger. Era un niño con una pésima salud, así que mi padre, que es médico, siempre me mantuvo encerrado en la casa—explico, ignorando el dolor lacerante que me provoca el hablar de Grisha. Debería haber aprendido a ignorar la sensación de abandono que me provoca su paternidad de mierda, pero no puedo—. Lo único que quería era escapar de allí. Así que… cuando comencé a escribir, me imaginé a un personaje principal incapacitado de salir al exterior. De allí nació la idea de los tres muros. Mi padre, mi salud, y la misma reja que rodeaba el predio.

Demasiada información. ¡Abortar, abortar!

Jean escribe un par de cosas en su libreta y pasa a la siguiente pregunta sin fijarse mucho en mi vómito de realidad.

—El personaje principal, el Cazador, ¿es una personificación tuya?

Bastardo. Sabe que sí.

—Sí.

No presiona más allá. Le agradezco interiormente por eso.

— ¿De dónde nacieron los nombres para los muros?

Ah, por fin una pregunta segura.

—Simplemente suenan bien—me encojo de hombros, como quitándole importancia—. Maria, Rose y Sina suenan como algo que _nació_ para ser.

Jean rueda los ojos imperceptiblemente, porque seguro que mi “mierda de escritor” (como él lo llama) le está poniendo los pelos de punta. Me pregunto qué otras cosas considera como mierda de escritor, para poder usarlas más seguido.

— ¿Cuál fue tu razón para comenzar a escribir?—pregunta, luego de un rato.

La tensión en mis hombros provoca que las vértebras en mi cuello crujan audiblemente. Ah, bueno, mierda. Comenzamos con las preguntas incómodas.

Quizás es algo extraño que una pregunta aparentemente tan simple como esa me ponga tan jodidamente nervioso, pero es que él no sabe. Claro, no tiene cómo saber, porque seguramente es una de las cosas que Mikasa no le ha dicho. Porque es algo que me pertenece solamente a mí.

Mastico mi labio inferior unos momentos, pensando en una respuesta evasiva. No puedo simplemente decirle la verdad: que la literatura, o más bien el arte en general, inmortaliza a las personas. No al autor en sí, sino a aquellos que viven dentro de la obra. Aquellos de los que habla la historia, aquellos retratados. Cuando abres un libro, ves una fotografía, oyes una pieza musical u observas una pintura en un museo, puedes ver los sentimientos del artista tallados en piedra. Con los libros, esas pequeñas máquinas del tiempo, pasa que ves a través de las páginas, y el personaje es inmortal. Vive mientras lees sobre él, y no muere cuando cierras el libro. Para mí, en mi loco mundo de fantasías, el personaje solamente toma un descanso, listo para volver a la vida cuando abras el libro nuevamente.

Y eso es exactamente lo que quería para mi madre, Carla, que murió cuando yo era un niño. Que viviera para siempre en un libro. Feliz, completa, como la recordaba.

Me claro la garganta, ignorando la mirada escrutadora de Levi sobre mí. Es decir, amigo, ¿podrías tener un poco de vergüenza y no desvestirme con los ojos delante de tres personas más? Es de mala educación.

—Comenzó como un hobby—miento con facilidad. No sé si será algo acerca de los escritores o no, pero mentir me resulta fácil. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero me ha salvado el trasero más veces de las que puedo contar—. Ya sabes. Un chico enfermo, aburrido, sin nada qué hacer. Shiganshina estaba lleno de hermosos lugares y flores silvestres. Un río cercano, animales escondiéndose aquí y allá. O comenzaba a pintar o a escribir para plasmar lo que veía, o iba a volverme loco. Así que hice ambas. Las portadas las diseñé, dibujé y pinté yo mismo.

Un par de notas más en su libreta, el sonido del bolígrafo deslizándose sobre la hoja lo único que se oye además de las calmadas respiraciones de los presentes en la habitación. Ilse se desliza dentro de la oficina equilibrando una bandeja con una tetera de porcelana blanca y delicada, dos tazas a juego, azúcar, crema, dos grandes vasos de café de Starbucks y un vaso con agua.

Gracias al cielo. Mi garganta se siente seca como el hueso.

Un agradecimiento general se deja oír mientras ella vuelve a su lugar, recibiendo sin decir nada el vaso de papel que Levi le entrega. Su té se ha terminado hace varios minutos, y supongo que es demasiado perezoso como para levantarse y tirarlo él mismo.

Ruedo los ojos y devuelvo mi atención hacia Jean, que se está preparando su té sin mirarme.

Luego de que todos tengamos nuestras bebidas en la mano, la entrevista continúa con una pregunta que me saca completamente de mi zona de confort:

—Dime, Eren—comienza Kirstein, sonriendo casi con malicia—. ¿Tienes pareja?

Me atraganto con mi sorbo de agua, tosiendo lo más disimuladamente que puedo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No es como si mi estado de relación fuera importante para mis lectores. Después de todo, ellos apenas saben algo sobre mí. Me gusta mi privacidad; ni siquiera tengo un Twitter oficial, o una página oficial en Facebook. Lo único remotamente oficial que poseo, hablando de redes sociales, sería mi blog en Tumblr. No lo conoce mucha gente, pero quienes lo conocen, disfrutan de mi constante relación con ellos; es justo lo que puedo manejar y no quiero nada más.

¿Qué importa si tengo novio, novia, si estoy casado, si soy viudo? ¡A la mierda!

—Como bien sabes, Secretariat, _no_. Estoy soltero. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Solamente quería molestarte—se encoje de hombros, como si su movida hubiese sido la más inteligente de todas. Maldito listillo—. ¿Tienes en mente otros proyectos?

Niego con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensarlo. Entonces recuerdo que la grabación no puede registrar lo que hago, solamente lo que digo, así que inhalo profundo y contesto firmemente:

—No. No por ahora. No ha habido inspiración para otro libro, ni mucho menos otra trilogía o saga.

Media hora más tarde, Kirstein por fin ha terminado con sus preguntas. Muchas de ellas me obligan a mentir descaradamente; claro está, nadie en esta habitación sabe que no estoy diciendo la verdad. El problema es que es muy posible que todo esto venga a morderme en el trasero más tarde. Pero es mi historia personal, mi privacidad, y mis libros ya son suficiente revelación con respecto a todo lo que he vivido como para entregar más información.

Hanji me informa que tengo que volver mañana a eso de las once para tomar unas cuantas fotografías que serán puestas junto con el reportaje. Porque, claro está, Secretariat no solamente me preguntó directamente la gran mayoría de las cosas que quería saber; también hizo una investigación. La cosa se le facilita siendo mi cuñado (cosa que sigo pensando que no es legal), por lo que también se me hace más fácil a mí: menos tiempo contestando preguntas y más tiempo haciendo nada en mi departamento.

Erwin y su esposa me agradecen mi tiempo, mientras Jean se les une para retirarse de la oficina. Solamente queda discutir el monto a pagar por la entrevista, un cheque que me será entregado mañana después de terminar la sesión fotográfica.

El dinero es necesario. Lo que _no_ es necesario, es quedarme a solas, nuevamente, con el monumento de ser humano que tengo ante mí. Y con eso me refiero a Levi “Satán en Miniatura” Ackerman.

Lo sigo con la vista mientras se levanta con un elegante movimiento, dirigiéndose como si se deslizara sobre las baldosas negras hacia su escritorio. Se deja caer en la enorme silla de estilizado cuero negro con ruedas, atrayendo hacia sí algunos papeles de inmediato.

Cuando se da cuenta de que sigo sentado en mi sitio, con mi vaso de agua vacío fuertemente asegurado en mi mano derecha, alza sus ojos grises y los clava en mí. Bajo la luz que entra por las enormes ventanas, sus pupilas parecen de color acero al fijarse en mi rostro.

—Oi, Jaeger—llama, su voz grave y severa. Se me tensa la espalda de inmediato, la dominancia fluyendo de él como olas que me ahogan. Tengo la necesidad de cumplir de inmediato todas sus demandas, como si fuera un alfa y yo un omega, pero me resisto a la tentación de dejar salir el gemido que atora mi garganta. Bien. Sí, me va la dinámica del dominante y el sumiso, pero este _no_ es el momento de dejar que mis bajos instintos tomen tan fácil el control—. Siéntate.

Apunta a una de las sillas ante su escritorio con su barbilla, un movimiento desgarbado lleno de una sensualidad que me deja pasmado en mi lugar. Ay. ¿Por qué, oh, dios, por qué tenía que toparme con un hombre como él justo cuando estaba pensando en dejar de saltar de cama en cama?

Saltaría a su cama sin problemas, en todo caso. Sobre todo si eso incluye bondage, _Daddy kink_ y mucho sexo pervertido.

_¡Concéntrate, Eren!_

Me aclaro la garganta, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro y levantándome lánguidamente. Creo que me tiemblan las rodillas. ¿Seré capaz de ir del punto A al punto B sin caerme sobre mi cara? Esa es una excelente pregunta.

Vamos con el método científico.

Hipótesis: mis piernas _son_ capaces de resistir el peso de mi cuerpo mientras me desplazo desde el punto A al punto B.

Experimento: levanta tu _maldito_ culo del sillón, comienza a caminar, y, por el amor a todo lo bueno en el universo, mantén una expresión digna. _Por favor_.

Es momento del experimento.

Camino hacia la silla con mi mejor cara de póquer, intentando caminar en línea recta y no lucir como un completo desastre al hacerlo. Me meto las manos a los bolsillos del vaquero para ocultar que me están temblando con mis ojos clavados en mi objetivo.

Cuando me deslizo por fin en el asiento, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible. Más relajado ahora, hago una nota mental para felicitarme por mi autocontrol.

Resultados: la hipótesis resulta ser cierta.

Observaciones: Levi luce caliente como el infierno cuando se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

—Bien—dice después de unos momentos. Golpetea tranquilamente su bolígrafo (¿cuándo se hizo con esa cosa demasiado elegante como para ser solamente un lápiz? ¿Es una jodida estilográfica?) contra un fajo de papeles antes de alzar su mirada de ellos y clavarla en mí—. El pago ya fue discutido, supongo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Hanji me dio un monto y yo lo acepté—me encojo de hombros, sin preocuparme realmente de la cantidad de libras que va a contener el cheque que me van a dar mañana luego de la sesión fotográfica—. No es que me interese mucho el dinero.

Me abstengo de añadir que ya gano suficiente con las ventas de mis libros.

—Mañana a las diez de la mañana en el piso quince—dice, como si no hubiese dicho nada—. El fotógrafo será Marco Bodt. Puedes irte.

Parpadeo confuso, mirándolo largamente antes de decidir que no me gustaría ver a Levi Ackerman enojado. O al menos más enojado de lo que parece estar normalmente. Este hombre parece vivir al límite entre querer matar a todo el mundo y resistir el deseo acuciante de hacerlo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Levi.

Mientras me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a las puertas de su oficina, noto en la mirada que me dirige que esperaba que lo llamara «señor Ackerman». Bueno, mala suerte. La única parte en la que lo llamaría «señor» sería en la cama, y lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos está en una.


	3. Capítulo tercero: descendencia y complacencia.

**_Levi._ **

Nunca me han gustado los hospitales. Y no, no es por esa mierda cliché deprimente que todo el mundo usa para describir un simple edificio. Los hospitales son simples _edificios_. Enormes moles de metal, concreto y vidrio en las que se almacenan, ordenadamente, cantidades ridículas de cuerpos que exudan gérmenes, virus y bacterias. Como una ordenada biblioteca en la que hay de todo, las clínicas son contenedores de enfermedades, siempre a punto de explotar. ¿Qué pasa si alguien no sigue el proceso de una cuarentena? ¿Qué pasa si alguien no se lava las manos antes de operar a un paciente?

Me estremezco de solo pensarlo. La idea de caminar por estos pasillos, de ser impregnado con la ridícula cantidad de gérmenes que pululan por estos lugares, logra ponerme la carne de gallina. Incluso aunque puedo oler el desinfectante y el punzante olor de la esterilización, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuánta sangre habrá goteado en los pasillos, en cuánto _fluido_ habrá sido limpiado algún tiempo atrás de las baldosas azules.

Componiendo una mueca de desagrado, me enfundo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Los guantes de cuero que las cubren no se me hacen suficientes para evitar que toda esa amalgama de cosas se pegue a mi piel.

Recorro el corredor, echándole ojeadas a los números de las habitaciones de cuando en cuando. Según el mesón de recepción del primer piso del Saint Thomas Hospital, mi hijo (bueno, tomará tiempo acostumbrarse a _eso_ ) se encuentra actualmente en la habitación ochocientos cincuenta, ubicada en el piso ocho, esperando a ser retirado de las instalaciones.

—Retirado—bufo, rodando los ojos—. Como si el mocoso fuera un paquete.

Bueno, hola ahí, sentimentalismo.

Veo de inmediato la habitación ochocientos cincuenta, y no porque desde mi posición sea fácil encontrarla con una simple ojeada. Es más mi instinto el que me ayuda a ubicarla; se puede ver la parte trasera de una silla de ruedas saliendo del umbral de la puerta, que yace abierta de par en par. Algo me dice que esa es exactamente la razón por la que Jack Ral no puede hacerse cargo de Levi.

Apresuro el paso, siguiendo mi instinto y sonriendo con suficiencia cuando noto que estaba en lo correcto. Los números de las habitaciones van subiendo a medida que avanzo hacia el fondo del ala izquierda, enfundado en mi abrigo largo y negro, con las suelas de las botas tartamudeando sonoramente contra las baldosas.

La silla de ruedas se echa hacia atrás y logro por fin conocer al abuelo de mi primogénito (y quizás la única descendencia que voy a tener), que se gira hacia mí en cuanto oye mis pasos acercándose.

La visión que me saluda es la de un demacrado hombre de unos sesenta años de cabello marrón claro, con la morena piel curtida por años de exposición al sol. Arrugas profundas como grietas en tierra árida cortan alrededor de sus labios y se extienden como filigranas desde los ángulos exteriores de sus ojos, las marcas de expresión profundas sobre su frente.

Ojos marrones se clavan en mí, penetrantes y brillantes como canicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la expresión estoica que me dedica, la mirada de Jack cuenta una historia muy distinta a la de su rostro.

Incluso sin conocerlo, incluso aunque esta es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida, puedo ver la tristeza que lo embarga. Puedo ver la preocupación, moviéndose sigilosa tras sus ojos, como si intentara esconderla de alguien.

—Asumo que usted es el señor Ackerman—dice por fin, luego de unos momentos en un tenso silencio.

Involuntariamente, mis manos se cierran en puños dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. Siento mi pulso latir enfebrecido, batiendo en la vena de mi cuello de manera insistente.

—Usted debe ser el señor Ral—contesto, controlando mi voz lo mejor que puedo.

—Un placer—dice, extendiendo la mano para que se la estreche.

¿Por qué todo el mundo hace eso? No soy muy fan de tocar a las demás personas, mucho menos dentro de un hospital. Pero Jack Ral es el abuelo de mi hijo (acostúmbrate a esto, Ackerman), y despreciar su muestra de cortesía sería grosero. Además, gracias al cielo, tengo puesto los guantes.

Dejando salir un suspiro de derrota, le estrecho la mano por un corto lapso de tiempo. Luego de soltarlo, vuelvo a enfundármela en el bolsillo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un silencio incómodo llena el espacio entre nosotros, ambos mirándonos evaluativamente, como si intentáramos encontrar algo que decir en medio de la electricidad que cruje a nuestro alrededor. Nunca me había sentido tan intimidado por alguien, sobre todo porque siempre soy yo el que intimida a los demás.

De todas formas controlo mi expresión, porque no se me conoce como Satán en Miniatura por nada.

Estoy a punto de decir algo, hacer algún desesperado comentario acerca del clima lluvioso, cuando una voz me interrumpe antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca:

— ¡Abuelo! Ya estoy listo.

Por la puerta abierta de la habitación sale lo que podría considerarse fácilmente como un mini yo. Levi Ral parece haber heredado todos los rasgos más prominentes de los Ackerman: el cabello negro y liso, la piel pálida, la contextura delgada y los pómulos altos. Incluso es de baja estatura, como yo lo era a su edad. Sin embargo, allí donde mis ojos son grises, casi como acero, pequeños y rasgados, los suyos son ligeramente más grandes y almendrados, de un vivo color caramelo.

Es fácil saber por qué el señor Ral me reconoció de inmediato; Levi es demasiado parecido a mí como para no considerar la idea de un clon ligeramente defectuoso. Espero que no tenga el mismo carácter que yo, o nuestra convivencia va a ser una mierda. Un desmadre.

Levi clava sus ojos en mí, entornándolos como si de pronto me encontrara yo bajo la lente de un microscopio. Me echa una ojeada penetrante, desde la punta del cabello hasta el dedo del pie, evaluándome en actitud contemplativa. Cruza sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho, apretando los labios en una fina línea que me recuerda de inmediato a mi yo de nueve años mientras inclina la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Levi Ackerman—dice, con una voz demasiado grave para pertenecer a un chico de nueve años. Sin embargo, la niñez en el sonido combina de una manera extraña, como si estuviera alcanzando la pubertad demasiado antes de tiempo—. ¿Me equivoco?

Me aclaro la garganta, sorprendido de sentirme intimidado por este chico. Joder, parece que sí tiene una personalidad parecida a la mía.

—Un gusto—contesto, emulando su tono. ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo al nivel de comportamiento de alguien de su edad? Ni la más remota idea. Mi contacto con niños terminó cuando yo mismo dejé de ser uno. Realmente no tengo ni la más ínfima pista de cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones, porque, siendo completamente honesto, nunca en mi vida esperé estar en una de ellas—. Tú eres Levi Ral.

—Esto es horriblemente incómodo—deja salir, rodando los ojos—. Abuelo, ¿puedes explicarme, nuevamente, por qué tengo que ir con _él_?

Jack deja salir un suspiro de derrota, sus manos tensándose al final de los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas. Lo veo moverse incómodo, como si deseara estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, y lo cierto es que estamos en la misma página. Las situaciones incómodas no son lo mío cuando no soy yo quien las provoca.

—Levi—dice el hombre, lentamente, mirándolo con tanto cariño que siento que estoy interrumpiendo un íntimo momento familiar—. No puedo hacerme cargo de ti. Para ser tu guardián legal, primero tendría que encontrarme en condiciones físicas para hacerlo. Sabes que eso no es posible.

Con el ceño fruncido de manera terrible, el muchacho maldice por lo bajo en lo que asumo será alemán. Parpadeo sorprendido hacia él, atónito de la fluidez rasposa del idioma en su lengua. Pero mira eso. Mi hijo habla alemán.

—No nos vamos a llevar bien—refunfuña, nuevamente en inglés. Algo en su tono me molesta, como si de antemano estuviera diciendo que soy incapaz de cuidarlo. ¿Será la sangre que corre por sus venas la que impulsa mi enojo? ¿Será el hecho de saber que este chico tiene el cincuenta porciento de mi ADN en su sistema?

—Pues vas a _tener_ que llevarte bien con él—contesta Jack, sin perder la paciencia, dedicándole una sonrisa conocedora—. Es la única familia que tienes, Levi.

Me aclaro la garganta, atrayendo las miradas de ambos. Los ojos de Levi se clavan en mí con tanto desprecio que casi doy un paso atrás, pero soy Levi Ackerman y ninguna persona sería capaz de hacerme retroceder. Por lo menos, el mocoso podría esperar a conocerme para odiarme.

—Lamento que mi nieto sea tan descortés—se disculpa el señor Ral, antes de que diga cualquier cosa—. Ha pasado por una experiencia traumática. Aún…

—No es problema—lo interrumpo, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Sin mencionar que si heredó mi carácter, es completamente normal que sea grosero. Después de todo, mi personalidad tampoco es fácil—. ¿Nos vamos?

Me dirijo directamente al muchacho, que entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí. Vuelve a evaluarme de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algún defecto que no encontró en su primera inspección. Le devuelvo una fija mirada, sabiendo de antemano que no puedo intimidarlo a él como lo hago con mis empleados o con el resto del mundo.

— ¿Ahora?—inquiere, dejando salir un bufido de fastidio—. Apenas cabo de salir del hospital. No he pasado tiempo con mi abuelo en una semana.

Cuento hasta diez lentamente para poder contener la respuesta cáustica que quema en la punta de mi lengua. Maldito crío. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo? ¿Esta es la sensación que tienen todos los que me rodean al comunicarse conmigo? Porque si es así, estoy a punto de darme de cabezazos contra la pared.

—Vamos a tomarnos algo. Los tres—continúa él, una pequeña sonrisa tironeando de las esquinas de sus labios. Me sorprende el gesto casi amable que me dedica, la tensión en sus hombros desvaneciéndose poco a poco como si descubriera que el terreno que está pisando es seguro—. Hay una cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras. Así podrás acordar las visitas, lo del tribunal, lo de la escuela… cualquier cosa que necesites.

El crío tiene un punto.

—Como sea—dejo salir, rodando los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jack, Levi y yo salimos entramos al ascensor que nos llevará al primer piso. El ambiente incómodo se ha relajado ligeramente mientras el muchacho empuja la silla de ruedas de su abuelo, charlando animadamente con él. Parece ser arisco con los extraños, o quizás es simplemente la sensación que _yo_ le provoco. No es algo que me sorprenda, de todos modos, así que simplemente miro hacia delante mientras las puertas se cierran ante nosotros, deslizándose con un zumbido mecánico.

En el piso siguiente que se nos une una pareja de ancianos que nos sonríen con cortesía mientras accionan el mecanismo para llegar al sexto piso. Sin embargo, mi hijo y su abuelo no dejan de conversar acerca de personas que no conozco y cosas que no entiendo, haciéndome sentir nuevamente como alguna clase de intruso. Les dirijo una mirada a través del rabillo del ojo, analizando al muchacho que va a vivir conmigo de ahora en adelante a fondo.

Bajo la luz del elevador, puedo notar un par de cortes en sus mejillas y un hematoma de color verdoso que se extiende por su cuello y su quijada. Me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó en ese accidente y _cómo_ fue que sucedió.

Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Si la lógica no me falla, seguramente va a decirme si considera que puede confiar en mí. Eventualmente tendrá que hacerlo. Si no lo hace, seguramente habré fracasado como padre.

Quién lo diría: yo, Levi Ackerman, dueño de un periódico, conocido a nivel nacional como uno de los adinerados más brutales y fríos en los negocios, tiene que preocuparse de ahora en adelante de criar a un hijo del que no sabía hasta tres días atrás.

Las puertas comienzan a cerrarse nuevamente, pero una mano entrometiéndose en el mecanismo lo impide.

— ¡Detengan el ascensor!—exclama una voz con un ligero acento alemán. Mi estómago se deja caer a mis rodillas, mis ojos clavándose de inmediato en la persona que se desliza dentro de la caja metálica sin ninguna clase de elegancia—. Diablos, diablos. Lo siento.

Un ojo dorado y un ojo viridian me clavan la mirada a través de unos anteojos de marco al aire, el cabello marrón atado en una desordenada coleta que no hace nada por impedir que los mechones cuelguen delante de su cara.

Eren Jaeger alza las cejas en medio de una expresión atónita, su boca abriéndose en una perfecta “O” mientras deja caer la mano que mantenía extendida para detener las puertas. Aprieto los dientes, ignorando la inyección de sangre a mi pelvis cuando me fijo en sus labios con marcas de mordidas.

Mierda. No debería pensar en ser yo quien muerda su labio inferior.

— ¿Levi?—inquiere, sin aliento.

—Uh—dejo salir, incapaz de encontrar algo más qué decir.

—Dime—contesta a la vez el mocoso, con sus manos aún apoyadas contra las agarraderas de la silla de ruedas de su abuelo.

Eren le dedica una mirada confusa, sus ojos escaneando a Levi con cuidado. Cuento mentalmente en mi cabeza, sabiendo que es la primera persona extraña que nos ve a mi hijo y a mí en el mismo lugar.

Deja salir una maldición en alemán en voz alta, sus cejas tan arriba en su frente que estoy seguro que están tocando la línea de su cabello. Me mira a mí y luego a Levi, de hito en hito, parpadeando completamente atónito por unos momentos, antes de que su expresión se suavice y una amplia sonrisa se extienda por sus labios.

—Nunca me dijiste que eras padre, Levi—comenta, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si estuviera simplemente hablando del clima—. Estoy sorprendido.

—Acabamos de conocernos—masculla el chico, aclarándose la garganta—. Levi Ral. Un gusto.

—Oh—deja salir Eren, sonriendo—. Eren Jaeger. Es un placer conocerte, Levi.

Todo este intercambio me parece una locura. Sobre todo con la facilidad con la que Eren le da al botón para accionar el ascensor y se para entre Levi y yo, con una amplia sonrisa, como si hiciera esto todo el tiempo. Como si nada pudiera ponerlo nervioso.

— ¿Jaeger?—tartamudea mi hijo, bajo la mirada picarona de su abuelo. Una sonrisa casi malévola curva los labios de Jack, dando a entender que sabe algo que yo no—. ¿Eren Jaeger?

—Soy la única persona que conozco con ese nombre—bromea el aludido, clavando su mirada en él.

— ¿ _Tú_ eres el autor de la Trilogía de los Muros?—exhala Levi, casi sin aliento. Un sonrojo de emoción le colorea las mejillas de un rosa muy suave, pero que se ve como un letrero de neón contra su pálida piel.

—El mismo que viste y calza. Siempre es un agrado encontrarme con un lector—Eren le tiene su mano derecha para que Levi se la estreche, y por unos ínfimos momentos, creo que el muchacho va a usar la misma estrategia que yo: mirar hacia la mano y luego hacia la cara del dueño, casi con desprecio, expresando sin palabras que ni en _mil años_ tocaría a un desconocido así como así.

Sin embargo, me llevo una sorpresa cuando él estrecha la mano de Eren, con una amplia sonrisa, tan emocionado que sus ojos color caramelo brillan con excitación.

— ¡Es todo un honor, señor Jaeger!—trina, su voz perdiendo toda esa gravedad antinatural en un niño de nueve años.

—Por el amor de dios, Levi—se ríe el escritor—. Solamente dime Eren. Eso de señor úsalo con tu padre. Yo solamente tengo veintidós años…

—Oi, mocoso—lo detengo, entornando mis ojos en él. Se gira ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí. Me da la sensación de que se está burlando de mi baja estatura, y tengo la acuciante necesidad de darle un golpe en la coronilla por ello—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visitando al abuelo de Armin. Tiene pulmonía, y a su edad… pues ya ves. Armin está muy preocupado.

Alzo las cejas hacia él.

— ¿Armin?—repito, confuso—. ¿Armin Arlert?

—Exacto—concede él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es un amigo de la infancia, de vuelta en Alemania.

—El mundo es muy pequeño—mascullo, más para mí mismo que para los demás.

Eso le provoca a Eren una risita, un sonido que oirías solamente saliendo de los labios de un niño como Levi. Sin embargo, en él el sonido suena como sexo puro, como la risa de alguien que acaba de presionarte sobre el colchón y que sabe perfectamente todo lo que te provoca.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, clavando nuevamente mis ojos en la puerta metálica del elevador. Esta es la segunda vez que me encuentro con él en un ascensor, y aunque no estamos solos como la primera vez, la tensión que provoca su cercanía en todos mis nervios es la misma. La carne de gallina que me eriza los vellos del cogote es igual a la de antes, como si un magnetismo inexorable me atrajera hacia él.

—Señor Jaeger—habla nuevamente Levi, sus ojos clavados en Eren como si fuera la única luz de su vida. Supongo que es entendible; el muchacho está frente a alguien que admira profundamente—. ¿Por qué no viene a tomarse algo con nosotros? Vamos a ir a la cafetería que está a un par de cuadras.

Estoy a un par de segundos de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Maldita _sea_ , ¿más tiempo cerca de Eren? ¿Con lo mucho que confunde mi cabeza? Eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, y como con todas las cosas que me son extrañas, seguramente voy a manejarlas de una manera lamentable.

Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo a Levi, como si así pudiera hacerle entender que está metiendo la pata. Y aunque con otras personas eso seguramente habría funcionado, este chico me conoció hace máximo media hora, y no puedo comunicarme con él de la misma forma que con Cuatro Ojos o el Señor Cejas.

Demonios.

—Pues si a tu padre no le molesta…—murmura Eren, girándose hacia mí. Me mira con expectación, tanta ilusión en su cara que tendría que ser un bastardo para negarme a eso.

Pues, lamentablemente, soy un bastardo.

—No hay problema.

_Whoa, ¿qué fue eso?_

Me doy de tortas en mi fuero interno. No. No, por el amor de dios, no. No necesito las erecciones incómodas de estos últimos días (todas por pensar en él) apareciendo cuando menos me lo espero. Sobre todo en compañía de mi hijo y de su abuelo. Ni siquiera es ético.

¿Acabo de admitir que he estado pensando en él? Joder. Pues, ¿qué querían? El tipo estuvo fenomenal en la sesión fotográfica, todo sensual con su look desgarbado de chico universitario. Con sus dos asombrosos ojos clavados en la cámara como si estuviera mirando a un amante que está a punto de hacerlo suyo en medio de un desastre de sábanas.

Maldita sea, Eren Jaeger es sexo andante. Parece haber salido de una porno después de una simple ducha fría y con marcas de mordidas por todos lados.

Levi y Eren charlan tranquilamente en alemán, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada realmente espectacular. El tono de voz ronco de Eren hablando en su idioma natal hace cosas con mi estómago que me hacen preguntarme si acaso tendré un enjambre de avispas enojadas en vez de tripas. ¿Desde cuándo el alemán es tan jodidamente sensual? Pues helo aquí, jodiéndome la vida.

Unos minutos más tarde nos encontramos caminando por las amplias aceras, de camino a la cafetería de la que el muchacho habló hace un rato atrás. Eren empuja la silla de Jack como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces, como si perteneciera a su familia. Conversa sin problemas con el abuelo de Levi y con el chico, sonriendo ampliamente, los ojos brillando en expectación tras los anteojos.

¿Por qué me siento como un intruso? Eren es un extraño, un completo desconocido para Levi y Jack. Tanto como lo soy yo. Entonces, ¿por qué parece que los conoce de toda la vida?

La única explicación que se me ocurre es que él simplemente conecta con la gente. No parece esconder nada, no parece tener filtro entre la boca y el cerebro, como si dijera de inmediato lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Es como si careciera completamente de vergüenza, de miedos, de cualquier cosa que pueda detenerlo de hacer exactamente lo que quiere.

Me gustaría poder ser así.

El pequeño café al que Levi nos guía es un ambiente cómodo y familiar, la clase de lugares a los que las parejas y las familias van a relajarse y pasar un buen rato. Nada más entrar, el amargo y seductor aroma del grano de café recién molido asalta mi nariz, oscuro, profundo y llamativo. Bajo él, puedo sentir el dulce aroma de la mantequilla y el azúcar, mezclado con el cálido olor de la canela.

La luz suave revela una estancia amplia con mesas redondas de madera oscura repartidas sobre el suelo de linóleo gris, que a simple vista se confunde con roca pulida. Las paredes, de un agradable color azul cobalto, hacen que parezca más pequeña de lo que en realidad es, dándole un aire de cómoda familiaridad.

Colgando de los muros hay dibujos y pinturas de preciosa composición, tanto en color como en diseño y ejecución. Una imagen llama mi atención más que ninguna otra; una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, piel broncínea y grandes ojos dorados, sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas contra su pecho. Sus rasgos me parecen ligeramente familiares, pero no puedo comprender por qué; jamás he estado en este café antes, y estoy seguro como el infierno que nunca en mi vida he visto a esa mujer.

Eren le pide a Levi que lleve a su abuelo a la mesa que quiera escoger, quedándose atrás y dedicándome una mirada conocedora, casi malévola. Se me atasca la respiración, la garganta seca como el hueso mientras una sonrisa traviesa levanta las comisuras de su boca.

— ¿Te gustan las pinturas?—inquiere, como si supiera algo que yo no.

—No están nada de mal—admito a regañadientes, desviando la mirada.

—Son mías—murmura hacia mí, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi oído derecho. Su respiración cepilla por mi cuello, mi quijada y el cartílago de mi oreja, mandando escalofríos por mi espalda—. Este café le pertenece a mi familia.

Me giro a mirarlo sorprendido, poniendo todo de mí para ignorar el hecho de que su cara está a unos centímetros de la mía. Me dedica una sonrisa traviesa, igual que un niño, mirándome desde su metro setenta como si fuera un elfo maléfico a punto de hacer caer al mundo en su destrucción.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, no a mi familia per se. Mi hermana y yo lo fundamos hace unos años. Mikasa es chef repostera y tiene una adicción poco saludable al café. Usó los diseños de las ilustraciones de mis libros para ambientar el local, así como esa discoteca llamada Club Sina. También soy socio allí.

— ¿Estás forrado o qué?

Se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Huele a champú de frutilla y a menta. Maldita sea, ¿cómo un perfume que podría tomarse como femenino huele tan jodidamente bien en un hombre?

—Teníamos la herencia de mamá, que nunca tocamos. Nuestro padre jamás la tocó tampoco. Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un…—se detiene abruptamente, parpadeando sorprendido, como si se hubiese atrapado a sí mismo diciendo algo que no debía. Frunce el ceño, envarándose, completamente tenso de un momento a otro—. Usamos esa herencia para fundar el café. Las ventas son tan altas que comenzamos a ahorrar dinero a raudales, más el dinero de la venta de mis libros. Tenemos una pequeña fortuna entre los dos.

Mirarlo es como observar una enorme puerta abierta cerrándose de golpe. Por un momento es todo sonrisas, ojos iluminados de felicidad, y al siguiente su expresión se endurece, sus facciones infantiles pareciendo las de un hombre varios años mayor de lo que es en realidad. Me da la sensación de que dijo más de lo que quería decir, y por un segundo, el recuerdo de esta misma expresión asalta mi cabeza. Pasó lo mismo cuando Kirstein lo entrevistó e hizo cierto tipo de preguntas que parecieron hacerlo sentir incómodo.

¿Recuerdan que dije que parecía que nada puede detenerlo?

Pues estaba equivocado.

Eren se aclara la garganta con un sonidito lastimero, enderezándose y cuadrando los hombros. Lo sigo con la mirada mientras serpentea entre las mesas, dirigiéndose al lugar desde donde Levi lo saluda animadamente. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, preguntándome qué es lo que hay tras ese muro que levanta tan rápido, y preguntándome también por qué me interesa.

Lo sigo después de unos segundos, dedicándoles miradas escrutadoras a las superficies de las mesas. Todo parece impecablemente limpio, y aunque eso debería hacerme sentir tranquilo, sigo preguntándome qué clase de manejo le darán a la comida allá atrás en la cocina, donde nadie más que el personal puede ser testigo de la salubridad del local.

Me dejo caer en la silla, justo al lado izquierdo de Eren. Directamente frente a mí está Jack, que me dedica una sonrisa ya más relajada. Levi tiene el menú de la cafetería frente a su nariz, los dedos delgados y pálidos tamborileando contra el papel plastificado. Tienes más hábitos nerviosos que yo, aunque no sé por qué habría de sorprenderme. Puede que haya heredado sin saber mi carácter y mis rasgos físicos, pero fue criado por Petra.

Me gustaría poder recordarla. Después de todo, por mucho que no hayamos tenido una relación formal, es la madre de mi hijo. Me gustaría también no haber estado borracho cuando me acosté con ella.

Lo malo de los errores es que los recuerdas más que las buenas decisiones. Porque las buenas decisiones quedan escritas en tinta blanca, mientras que los errores te persiguen como un gran manchón de tinta china. Porque por si no lo saben, la tinta china no se puede quitar.

— ¿Levi?—llama alguien.

Parpadeo, sorprendido de ser atrapado con la guardia baja. Esas cosas no le pasan a Levi Ackerman. Yo nunca voy por ahí mirando las moscas, y mucho menos perdido en mi propia cabeza. Es ridículo.

Alzo la mirada de la superficie marrón oscuro de la mesa y la clavo en Eren, reconociendo su existencia.

Interpreta mi forma de mirarlo inmediatamente como su aviso para comenzar a hablar, como si me conociera de toda la vida y supiera exactamente lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.

—Estaba diciéndote que mañana en la noche va a haber un evento en Sina. ¿Te gusta la música?

— ¿Y a quién no?—inquiero, rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, no le inyecto ninguna clase de sarcasmo a la frase, algo que me sorprende. Suelo ser muy sarcástico, muchas gracias.

—Pues Annie, una amiga de Mikasa y mía, se va a presentar mañana en la noche. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y nos tomamos algo?

Claro que no. Ni en mil años. _Nein._ Digo, para que lo escuche en su propio idioma.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora?

Espera, _¿qué?_


	4. Capítulo cuarto: un montón de desconocidos.

**_Eren._ **

Estoy completa, absoluta e irremediablemente confundido. Levi (padre) acaba de acceder a salir conmigo. Bien, no conmigo en plan de “solos”, pero accedió a ir a Club Sina conmigo. No parece la clase de tipo que haría una cosa así, y se nota bastante en la expresión de su rostro que él tampoco se esperaba el aceptar mi oferta.

Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme. Estoy ansioso por pasar tiempo con él en medio de la luz viciada de un bar, con la música retumbando en mis huesos y la sensación de adrenalina que solo una noche de fiesta te puede entregar.

A mi lado, Levi (hijo… comenzaré a llamarlo Junior. Ahí vas) deja el menú sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa complacida en la cara.

—No puedo con la cantidad de azúcar que ofrecen aquí. Creo que si como algo de esto, no dormiré en una semana.

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia el muchacho, que le dedica una sonrisa a su abuelo.

—Levi—suspira el hombre—. Nada de azúcar en exceso.

—Pero _abuelo_ …

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor Ral—los tranquilizo, inclinándome hacia delante para cerrar un poco el espacio entre nosotros—. Junior no tiene por qué comer azúcar. Puede ordenar un sándwich.

— ¿Junior?—repite el aludido, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Me dedica una mirada confundida por entre sus párpados entrecerrados, como si no pudiera creerse que acabe de llamarlo Junior—. ¿Por qué “Junior”?

—Eso es muy simple, Levi—le explico, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Tu padre y tú tienen el mismo nombre, y es realmente ridículo el estarse confundiendo todo el tiempo. Tampoco es que puedas diferenciarlos mucho a primera vista.

Levi, desde su posición en la mesa, me dirige una mirada de sus ojos grises. Alza las cejas levemente, casi con delicadeza, analizándome de pies a cabeza como si estuviera yo bajo la lente de un microscopio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?

—Que se ven iguales y casi miden lo mismo.

Los oigo a ambos tomar aire violentamente, como si los hubiese golpeado directamente en la boca del estómago. Dos pares de ojos se clavan en mí, gélidos de ira, mientras Jack murmura por lo bajo acerca de cómo soy un bastardo suicida. Bueno, no está equivocado para nada.

Suelto una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo o sin quererlo realmente. Tanto la cara del padre como del hijo son simplemente un poema, casi cómicas. Nadie puede culparme por acceder a ese recurso humorístico, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el cabreo monumental que Levi Ackerman siempre parece traer encima.

Me tapo la boca con la mano, intentando controlar los estertores de la risa. La expresión de Junior se ha relajado, suavizando su expresión, y una sonrisa resignada le cruza los labios como si entendiera que de hecho la situación _es_ graciosa, pero él no pudiera verle el chiste.

Por otro lado, Levi me observa fijamente, como un gato siguiendo a una polilla con la mirada. Parece que quisiera ver a través de mí; de mi piel, mis músculos, mis nervios. Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda, llevándose la risa consigo de manera abrupta. Se me escapa el aire, como si algo me presionara los pulmones igual que un globo obligado a desinflarse.

Parece que me estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada, y no sé si la idea me hace sentir avergonzado (por la presencia de su hijo y del abuelo de este) o si simplemente picanea mis ansias de llevármelo a la cama.

—Crees que eres gracioso, ¿eh, Jaeger?—inquiere finalmente Levi, su voz grave sonando peligrosa y sensual, como chocolate derretido mezclado con sangre.

—No. No lo creo. _Soy_ jodidamente gracioso, Ackerman—le contesto, sonriéndole con suficiencia y disfrutando de la forma en la que sus ojos siguen el movimiento de mis labios.

Está a punto de contestarme algo cuando el mesero aparece finalmente. Desvío mis ojos de Levi para encontrarme con Reiner Braun, sus ojos castaño claro y pequeños fijos en mí, con una sonrisa tironeando de la esquina izquierda de su boca. Sus facciones angulosas contrastan perfectamente con el cabello rubio platino cortado casi militarmente y con la pálida piel blanca, casi nívea, que se estira sobre poderosos músculos que lo hacen parecer letal.

En resumen, Reiner Braun es un metro ochenta y cinco de músculo mortífero; espalda ancha, caderas angostas y piernas poderosas.

Bueno, esto es incómodo. No es agradable tener a tu ex novio cerca de tu siguiente aventura, ¿verdad?

—Eren—saluda, sonriendo ampliamente. Trago pesadamente, preparándome mentalmente para que me mire como si aún le perteneciera—. Bienvenidos a _Carla’s,_ ¿qué les sirvo?

Junior le dedica una mirada suplicante a su abuelo, a lo que él simplemente niega con la cabeza, mirando a su nieto con severidad. Con un gemido de resignación el muchacho se cruza de brazos y me dirige una mirada de súplica, como si yo pudiera de alguna forma salvarlo de la disciplina de su familia.

— ¿Junior?—lo insto, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ah, diablos—se queja, componiendo un puchero. Oh, joder, este crío es adorable. Puede que se parezca a su padre al punto de lo perturbador, pero su parecido solamente raya en lo físico. Puede también que haya heredado alguna de sus expresiones o incluso parte de su carácter, pero estoy seguro como el infierno de que Levi Ackerman _jamás_ compondría un puchero. Y sí, puedo decir eso con solamente haberlo visto un par de veces—. Un sándwich de queso a la parrilla y un jugo de naranja.

—Sin azúcar—añade Jack, suspirando.

—Yo quiero un café negro, sin azúcar ni leche, y lo que sea que tenga chocolate. Dile a Bert que me sorprenda—digo, sonriendo educadamente.

—Un Earl Grey sin azúcar—pide Levi, dirigiéndome una mirada llena de curiosidad. ¿Será que notó la incomodidad en mi expresión, la tensión en mis hombros?—. Y lo mismo que le den a Eren.

Sonrío hacia él, trabando mi mirada con la suya. Sin embargo, él desvía los ojos casi de inmediato, como si lo hubiese incomodado. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea pálida, llena de una emoción que no reconozco.

Me encuentro deseando conocerlo lo suficiente como para poder identificar sus expresiones, y la sola idea se siente como si me quitaran el resuello. No soy de los que conocen personas. No sirvo para eso. Soy pésimo en las relaciones de pareja; demasiado egoísta, demasiado caprichoso.

Mientras el abuelo de Junior ordena un zumo de manzana y una dona de mermelada de fresa, Levi le pregunta cómo van a llevar a cabo los trámites para darle la custodia completa de Junior. Se hunden entonces en una conversación de complicados términos jurídicos, de discusiones de horarios, visitas y cosas que no son de mi interés personal. Así que simplemente le dedico una mirada pensativa a la espalda de Reiner, que desaparece tras las puertas batientes que dan a la cocina, listo para dar nuestros pedidos.

—Señor Jaeger—llama Junior, en un murmullo.

Me giro hacia él, alzando las cejas, sonriendo por el hecho de ser llamado “señor”. La palabra me hace sentir viejo, pero aunque le he repetido varias veces que no es necesario que me llame así, Levi parece completamente decidido a mantener esa aura de respeto hacia mí. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

—Dime—contesto, viendo que no parece querer hablar inmediatamente. Simplemente se dedica a mirarme como si fuera a desaparecer, como si no pudiera creerse que estemos respirando el mismo aire, que estemos sentados el uno junto al otro en una cafetería cualquiera de la ciudad de Londres.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea en mente para un siguiente libro?—pregunta, su mirada llena de expectación mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Demonios. Quiero pellizcarle las mejillas. ¿Qué soy, una anciana de noventa años?

—La verdad es que no—admito, sintiéndome avergonzado por primera vez al no tener proyectos para un siguiente libro—. No ha habido inspiración para otro libro, ni mucho menos una nueva saga. Escribir es difícil, Junior. _Muy_ difícil.

Él asiente solemnemente, dándome la razón de inmediato. Se inclina ligeramente hacia mí, como si quisiera decirme alguna clase de secreto, e instintivamente lo imito. Se sonroja ligeramente, pero se mantiene en un lugar, mirándome decidido, con tanta seguridad que parece ser un adulto y no un niño.

—Lo sé. He estado intentando escribir también—admite, con el sonrojo intensificándose en sus mejillas. Contra su piel nívea, el exceso de sangre en sus pómulos parece destacar como si brillara—. No es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que escribe usted, pero…

—Oye, oye—lo detengo, golpeándole el hombro de manera juguetona—. La práctica hace al maestro. Yo no nací siendo un buen escritor, créeme. Ni siquiera sé si soy bueno ahora, de todas formas… pero no tienes por qué compararte con los demás, Levi. Con el tiempo tendrás tu propio estilo, tu propio vocabulario y tus propias ideas de lo que es un personaje y una historia.

Me dedica una larga mirada, una mirada de esas que te hacen sentir ligeramente incómodo, porque es como si vieran el sol por primera vez. No creo que este chico me vea como un modelo a seguir, y dios lo salve de pensar eso de mí. Puede que hable bonito y todo, pero mi vida es un desastre plagado de relaciones desastrosas, problemas de familia y promiscuidad.

—Gracias, señor Jaeger—masculla, tan bajo que tengo que aguzar el oído para poder oírlo. La sinceridad en su tono logra que un nudo me apriete la garganta, obligándome a respirar y tragar alrededor de él—. Mamá decía algo parecido. Pero me pedía que no invirtiera todo mi tiempo en escribir… que las posibilidades de publicar son demasiado bajas como para perseguir la carrera.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, tamborileando ausentemente con los dedos sobre la mesa. Mis uñas golpean rítmicamente la madera, una sensación de entumecimiento esparciéndose desde el nacimiento de estas a la vez que golpeo con más fuerza.

— ¿Sabes, Levi?—digo, después de unos momentos en silencio—. Grisha solía decirme lo mismo. «No desperdicies tu tiempo escribiendo y pintando, Eren. Hay cosas más importantes qué hacer que pasar la vida en un mundo imaginario». No dejes que nadie te impida hacer lo que te gusta. Si quieres hacerlo como un hobby o dedicarte a ello de manera profesional, esfuérzate. Es ilógico pasarse la vida haciendo algo que no te gusta solamente porque los demás creen que fracasarás.

Nuevamente, he hablado más de lo que pretendía. Últimamente me pasa mucho; decir más de lo que debo. Hay partes de mí que quiero mantener en secreto, ocultas del resto de la gente para poder mantener mi paz mental. No necesito curiosidad husmeando en mi vida, ni necesito preguntas de personas que solamente quieren una tajada de mi privacidad para divertirse con ella.

Pero Junior parece ser diferente. Porque tiene nueve años y porque parece genuinamente interesado en lo que pienso, en lo que digo. Quizás, incluso aunque me niegue a la idea, él ya piensa acerca de mí como un modelo a seguir, y me encuentro a mí mismo _queriendo_ ser alguien que valga la pena tomar de ejemplo.

Reiner aparece unos segundos más tarde con nuestros pedidos acomodados en una bandeja plateada, equilibrada sobre una de sus grandes manos. Se mueve con gracilidad entre las mesas, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con la mirada segura de quien sabe que está haciendo bien su trabajo.

Mirándolo así, puedo recordar por qué me enamoré de él hace unos años atrás. Más allá de lo atractivo que resulta, la seguridad que se desprende de él en cada movimiento atraería a cualquiera como el fuego a una polilla. La cosa es que debajo de toda esa seguridad y de ese atractivo sex appeal que emana de él como sangre de una herida abierta, hay un montón de obsesión por el control y celos desmedidos.

—Bien—dice, sonriéndonos a todos y cortando la conversación de Jack con Levi abruptamente—. Un zumo de naranja y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla para el muchacho, un café sin azúcar ni leche y un pastel de mousse de chocolate para Eren, una dona de fresa y un zumo de manzana para el señor, y un Earl Gray sin azúcar, acompañado de pastel de mousse de chocolate para usted.

A medida que lista los pedidos de cada uno, los va dejando en la mesa, frente a nosotros. El pastel de mousse de chocolate se ve terso, sedoso y sobre todo, dulce como una diabetes a los veintidós. El aroma del café se eleva desde la superficie del brebaje en volutas seductoras que calientan mi sistema de inmediato, dándome un subidón de adrenalina simplemente magistral. No hay nada mejor que el café de grano recién molido y preparado.

El té de Levi huele fuerte y especiado, con un ligero toque frutal que pica mi nariz de manera agradable. En conjunto con el ácido aroma del zumo de naranja de junior y el refrescante efluvio del zumo de manzana, se ma hace agua la boca. Mi estómago gruñe en protesta, recordándome que no he comido nada en casi todo el día.

Excepto por ese paquete de papas fritas que me comí en el subte. Ni siquiera sé si eso cuenta como “comer algo”.

Levi le dedica una mirada evaluativa a su té, servido en una elegante taza de porcelana pintada delicadamente de azul cobalto, parecido al de las paredes, con finas líneas doradas a lo largo del borde. Se ve demasiado delicada como para ser usada realmente; luce como algo que tendrías de utilería o para decorar un piano de cola. Sin embargo, él parece aprobarla luego de una inspección a fondo, sus ojos grises como metal pasando hacia el trozo de pastel sobre un plato blanco, delineado con una línea plateada y con finos dibujos de flores como filigranas que se extienden por los bordes.

Alza las cejas, alargando la mano hacia el tenedor colocado sobre una servilleta de papel, revisándolo minuciosamente antes de darle el visto bueno y hundir los dientes en el esponjoso bizcocho de chocolate.

Por otra parte, Junior mira su sándwich de queso a la parrilla como si nunca hubiese visto nada más hermoso, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

Una punzada de melancolía me divide el pecho en dos. Aún recuerdo lo que es ser un niño, demasiado ignorante del mundo, con la facilidad de sentirse completamente fascinado y pletórico por algo tan simple como una buena comida. La simplicidad de esos tiempos me hace preguntarme por qué deseamos crecer, cuando lo tenemos todo tan a la mano durante nuestra infancia.

Jack le da una mordida a su dona, masticando cuidadosamente. Deja salir un sonidito de sorpresa cuando nota el excelente sabor de la masa y la mermelada fresa, de fabricación propia, mirando a Reiner directamente a la cara.

Por mi parte, yo simplemente corto un trozo de mi pastel y me lo echo a la boca. He comido aquí demasiadas veces como para estar sorprendido por la excelente calidad de la comida, sin mencionar que el cincuenta porciento de este local me pertenece. Así que sí: me aseguro de que el servicio no sea nada menos que excelente, al igual que el producto que ofrecemos.

—Dios, esto está buenísimo—comenta Junior, genuinamente sorprendido, luego de tragar el primer bocado de su sándwich—. ¿Qué queso es?

—Cheddar, mozzarella y camembert—contesta Reiner, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Glorioso—comenta Junior, simplemente, asintiendo con la cabeza con seriedad.

Dejo salir una risita, maravillado con el carácter versátil de Levi Ral. Parece ser alguien estoico a simple vista, un chico demasiado maduro para su edad. Pero bajo toda esa fachada de adulto en cuerpo de infante, está este muchachito que quiere ser escritor, que disfruta de cosas tan pequeñas como un sándwich de queso a la parrilla y que tiene una obsesión con consumir azúcar, incluso aunque lo tenga prohibido.

Luego de asegurarle que no necesitamos nada más, Reiner se retira, todo él sonrisas amables y cortesía. Recuerdo vagamente que solía ser así al principio de nuestra relación, para luego terminar siendo un celópata en toda su regla.

Dejo salir un suspiro, alargando la mano hacia mi café y dándole un sorbo. Compongo una mueca cuando el líquido caliente entra en contacto con mi boca, pero me obligo a tragar, sintiendo como si ampollas salieran directamente en mi garganta. Ah, ¿por qué nunca soplo las cosas que están casi hirviendo?

—Dime, Eren—llama Jack, alzando la mirada de su dona y dedicándome una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo conociste al señor Ackerman?

—Una entrevista—contesto, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas que se han agolpado en mis párpados inferiores—. Su periódico me pidió que les contestara algunas preguntas, y aunque no lo había hecho antes, decidí que quizás era hora de dar algo a conocer de mí.

— ¿Has recibido muchas ofertas?—inquiere Levi, estirando su mano hacia la taza y asiéndola por el borde. No me pasa desapercibida la forma en la que lo hace, sus dedos rodeando el aro superior de la taza y evitando completamente la asadera. Es un detalle que no había notado antes y que dispara mi curiosidad de inmediato.

—Montones—contesto, con mis ojos aún clavados en su mano. Tiene dedos de violinista, delgados, largos y gráciles. Santo dios, imaginar mi lengua deslizándose contra su índice debería ser ilegal. Seguro que lo es—. Pero las rechacé todas.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Legítima curiosidad titila en su mirada, incluso aunque su rostro no deja ver más que su estoica expresión de siempre.

—Porque al principio era demasiado joven para que mi fotografía apareciera por allí—contesto. Con un ademán de mis dedos, apunto hacia la calle, rebosante de vida, como para afirmar mi punto—. Tenía solamente dieciséis cuando _Wall Maria_ fue publicado. Alerta pedófilo. Por eso no hay fotografías mías en las contratapas.

—Ya, pero eso no explica lo de las entrevistas—comenta Junior, con el vaso de zumo en su mano derecha.

—Claro que lo hace—respondo, sonriéndole—. Tenía dieciséis, Junior. Mi vida era un desmadre. ¿Te imaginas respondiendo preguntas importantes cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que vas a hacer con tu vida? Oh, no. Muchas gracias, pero no.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no accediste a dar entrevistas hasta ahora porque no te considerabas lo suficientemente maduro para ellas?—suelta Levi, parpadeando hacia mí.

—Mira eso—río—. Satán en Miniatura lo ha entendido perfectamente.

Levi me clava una mirada inescrutable desde detrás de su taza de té. Se me acelera el pulso en las venas, mi corazón martilleando frenéticamente contra el interior de mis costillas. Pareciera que un escalofrío lucha por bajar por mi espalda, completamente inútil tomando en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Tengo la garganta tan seca como el vidrio caliente; apenas y puedo tragar saliva sin sentir que me voy a ahogar. O peor: toser un pulmón por la boca. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de removerme incómodo en mi asiento, porque la inyección de sangre caliente que acaba de fluir a mi entrepierna ha hecho que sentarme en esta posición sea una tortura que haría sentir a la Inquisición Española bastante orgullosa.

Entonces Levi desvía la mirada, liberándome, y dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que contenía. Dios santo. ¿Qué hombre tiene tanto poder solamente con una mirada? No creí que las cursilerías que se leen en los libros acerca de la forma en la que la gente te mira fuera verdad, pero, _diablos_ , tengo la prueba viviente justo ante mí.

Para poder disimular la incomodidad, decido hincarle el diente a mi pastel. Así que me dedico a cortar trozos del bizcocho, muy concentrado, oyendo la conversación de Jack y Levi como alguna clase de música de fondo.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Junior, clavada en mí con cautela, me saca abruptamente de mi intento de aislarme de los demás. Sus ojos, que tienen el bonito color del caramelo recién tostándose, con algunas manchas de dorado alrededor de la pupila, me observan detenidamente. Me da la sensación de que quisiera dibujarme o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquiero, pestañeando hacia él. Siento mis dedos tensarse contra el tenedor, pero obligo a los músculos de mis manos a relajarse. Siempre me pasa esto cuando me encuentro con alguien que parece dominar todo en su vida; es como si instintivamente me pusiera bajo su control. Es ridículo.

—Parece avergonzado—admite, luego de un corto silencio. Maldición, este niño es demasiado observador para ser tan jodidamente joven—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—No, no es nada—miento, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. Me llevo el tenedor a la boca con un gran trozo de pastel, para evadir cualquier pregunta acerca de mi actitud, ganando un poco de tiempo mientras mastico la dulce y esponjosa masa sin saborearla totalmente.

—Ah—deja salir Junior, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su sándwich. La mitad de su comida ha desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así como más de la mitad de su vaso de zumo de naranja.

Comemos en silencio por unos momentos; en el intertanto, intento evitar por todos los medios mirar al hombre sentado justo a mi lado. De vez en cuando, su brazo roza el mío al moverse para poder alcanzar su taza o simplemente darle un bocado al glorioso pastel. Y cada vez que eso sucede, tengo la imperiosa necesidad de encogerme y alejarme de él, porque, maldita sea, no debería pensar en la habilidad que sus dedos pueden tener al atar nudos. No señor. Tampoco debería imaginarme la fuerza que sus brazos podrían tener para mantenerme en mi lugar, porque cada vez que me roza, puedo sentir los músculos que ondulan como máquinas bien engrasadas bajo su ropa.

Necesito distraerme: con lo que sea. Conversación banal, mirando las moscas, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa para evitar imaginarme la piel marmórea de Levi bajo las mangas del abrigo, la piel de sus clavículas bajo mis labios. Es sencillamente ridículo.

—Dime, Jaeger—comienza Levi, recorriendo delicadamente el borde de la taza con la pálida yema de su dedo índice. Sigo con los ojos el movimiento, hipnotizado por la belleza de un simple dedo, por la forma de la uña y el color de su piel. Podría dibujarlo en tinta negra sobre un papel inmaculado, todo él sombras de blanco, negro y gris. Quizás en carboncillo, todo él un estudio de sombras—. ¿Hace cuánto vives en Inglaterra?

Alzo la mirada de la taza y la clavo en él, girándome ligeramente para poder dedicarle toda mi atención. Tengo que dejar de ser un adolescente controlado por las hormonas y comportarme como el adulto que soy; es ridículo que me sienta tan jodidamente atraído hacia alguien y sea completamente incapaz de controlar mis instintos.

Así que inhalo profundo, ganándome una mirada inquisitiva de todas las personas sentadas a la mesa conmigo, y extiendo por mi rostro una sonrisa que aparenta ser confiada.

—Me mudé aquí cuando tenía diez años. Gri- mi padre—me detengo justo a tiempo;  puede que Junior no note las diferencias en mi tono al decir el nombre de mi padre, pero estoy seguro de que Levi podría hacerlo. Ya parece haber notado un par de cosas sobre mí—, mi hermana y yo salimos de Alemania luego de la muerte de mamá.

A mi lado, siento el delgado y menudo cuerpo de Junior tensarse como un alambre. Le dirijo una sorprendida mirada de reojo, viendo que sus ojos están clavados directamente en su plato ya vacío, ambas manos sobre la superficie oscura de la mesa, envueltas en puños que obligan a sus tendones a remarcarse contra su piel. Los nudillos se tornan completamente blancos, tanto como el hueso, mientras aprieta los dientes.

—Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?—inquiero, sorprendido de su reacción.

—No es nada—contesta, con la voz queda pero aún así tensa. La mirada preocupada de Jack, desde el otro lado de la mesa, cuenta una historia diferente—. ¿Ella murió cuando tenía diez?

Miro a su abuelo, buscando alguna clase de consejo. No sé nada sobre este chico. No sé nada sobre _nadie_ en esta mesa, ni tampoco sé qué es lo que puedo o no decir. Junior parece un buen muchacho, la clase de niño que te gustaría que fuera tu sobrino o tu primo pequeño, para mimarlo, regalarle libros y enseñarle palabrotas a escondidas. Y es esa misma percepción de él lo que me detiene de seguir hablando de mí, no al menos sin el consentimiento de su abuelo.

Jack asiente lentamente con la cabeza, con la preocupación hundiendo aún más las arrugas en su rostro.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, ignorando el salado y ferroso sabor de la sangre que se sobrepone al dulce sabor del chocolate del pastel. Creo que puedo encajar mi canino derecho en el agujero que acabo de hacerme en la delicada piel.

—Sí—contesto, finalmente, pasándome el dorso de la mano por la herida. Un borrón rojo y macabro queda marcado sobre mi mano, brillando como un aviso de neón—. Fue un accidente de auto. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño.

No me detengo a ver si alguno de ellos dice algo. Simplemente me deslizo tras la silla de Levi, cubriéndome la boca con la mano, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta batiente por la que se puede acceder a los baños para los clientes.

Siento sus miradas fijas en mi espalda mientras empujo la puerta batiente, ignorando a Reiner de camino a la derecha, donde un pequeño pasillo lleva a los baños de damas, varones y discapacitados. Cuando por fin me deslizo al interior del espacio pintado completamente de blanco y enciendo la luz, cierro la puerta tras mi espalda y me apoyo en ella.

Directamente al frente de la puerta, espejos rectangulares inmaculadamente limpios me devuelven mi reflejo desde diferentes ángulos, todos ellos separados por un par de centímetros sobre lavamanos perfectamente blancos. Los azulejos de las paredes devuelven la luz tenuemente, una especie de luminiscencia debilitada por la opacidad de los rectángulos que componen las paredes.

Avanzo un par de pasos al frente, apoyando las manos en el borde de la porcelana de uno de los lavamanos. El frío de la superficie lisa, suave y brillante hiere el talón de mis manos, lanzando un chispazo de dolor por mi muñeca, pero me obligo a ignorarlo completamente. Me inclino ligeramente hacia delante, como si quisiera hundir la cabeza en el agua que podría juntar en el fondo cóncavo, mirando directamente hacia la cruz del desagüe.

Estoy diciendo demasiado. Estoy revelando demasiado de mí mismo a personas que no conozco, completos extraños que han aparecido en mi vida de manera repentina. Puede que Junior se haya convertido muy rápido en un punto débil, pero no puedo ir por ahí dejándoles saber mi historia así como si nada. Soy una persona profundamente privada, alguien que cela de sus secretos y su pasado con fervor. Muchas de las personas que conozco de años no saben ni la mitad de mí; he trabajado mucho para mantener todo eso bajo la superficie, basándome en solamente lo que soy hoy para poder vivir.

¿Qué será de mí si sigo empujando esos recuerdos a la superficie? Se siente igual que intentar empujar el Titanic de vuelta a las olas, sacarlo del fondo del mar y ponerlo de nuevo bajo la luz del sol.

La puerta tras de mí se abre, y me siento tan sorprendido de ver a Levi que no puedo decir ni hacer nada más que darme la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Eren?


	5. Capítulo quinto: alguien que va directamente por lo que quiere.

**_Levi._ **

— ¿Eren?—inquiero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se ven febriles, el dorado brillando como oro derretido y el verde esmeralda brillando como si alguien hubiese puesto a correr un hilo de agua sobre el mineral. Una gota de sangre desciende por su barbilla, desde allí donde se mordió hace unos momentos atrás, contrastando carmesí sobre lo pálida que se ve su piel bajo la dura iluminación de los fluorescentes—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Se vuelve a pasar la mano por el labio sangrante, dejando una mancha borrosa de escarlata que brilla contra su piel como un aviso de neón. Eso debe doler como el infierno; la piel se ha hinchado alrededor de la herida, un ligero tinte violáceo rodeando la irregular incisión.

—Uh—deja salir Eren, dedicándole una rápida mirada a su mano manchada—. Sí. Estaré bien.

Aprieto los labios, porque esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta. O quizás sí. La cosa es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarle, porque no sé nada sobre él. Lo único que sé es que parece poder comerse el mundo a un momento, y luego levanta todos esos muros y pone esa cara de sorpresa como si alguien le hubiese dado una mala noticia, y se cierra igual que un molusco.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Desvía los ojos de su mano y los clava en mí. Casi siento que me toca directamente sobre la piel desnuda; la intensidad de su mirada hace que un repentino temblor se instale en mi estómago y me quite el resuello. Tengo la misma sensación de todas las mañanas, cuando salgo a correr y llega un momento en el que mi cuerpo ya no puede más.

—Estaré como nuevo en un par de días—contesta por fin, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos delicadamente sobre la porcelana blanca. No parece realmente preocupado por su herida, incluso cuando se da la vuelta para dar el grifo y se enjuaga las manos, para luego arrojarse algo de agua a la cara con displicencia. Lo observo atentamente a través del espejo, notando sorprendido que me devuelve la mirada casi con ferocidad, como si estuviera retándome a contradecirlo.

No está en mi poder hacerlo.

—Te espero en la mesa, entonces—murmuro, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada por él. Y, claro está, preguntándome por qué tengo la necesidad de ayudarle. Es un desconocido. Por todo lo que sé, podría ser un asesino en serie.

El problema es que parece haberse pavimentado muy rápido un camino hacia donde solamente Hanji y Erwin lo habían hecho.

—Levi—llama él, antes incluso de que pueda moverme. Considero por unos momentos la idea de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de mí (en busca de algo de privacidad) o quedarme en mi sitio. La verdad es que los baños públicos no son lugares de mi agrado; nunca sé cuánto esmero habrán puesto en desinfectar el lugar, o si de plano lo hicieron. Pero la mirada desolada en el rostro de Eren, este desconocido que parece haber atravesado una ventana en medio del fragor de los cristales destrozados para hacerse un lugar en mi vida, me obliga a dar una zancada y cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda con suavidad.

—Dime.

—Sé que no me corresponde decirlo—continúa, volviendo a ponerse los lentes con un fluido movimiento. Se ve algo incómodo allí, metiéndose las manos aún húmedas a los bolsillos y girándose sobre los talones para mirarme cara a cara. Se apoya despreocupadamente contra el borde de porcelana del lavamanos, luciendo de pronto tan adulto que es imposible que sea el mismo muchacho que sonríe todo el tiempo. Toda la incomodidad se borra de su postura como si nunca hubiese existido, dejándome momentáneamente atónito— pero, por favor, haz todo lo que puedas para darle una vida feliz a ese niño.

De todo lo que me esperaba que dijera, que hablara sobre Levi no estaba en la lista. Ciertamente, el no saber nada de Eren, alguien que parece ser un completo enigma, comienza a hacerme sentir incómodo. Es como si debiera conocerle mejor, como si fuera algo de primera necesidad.

—Haré todo lo que pueda—contesto, incluso aunque sé que debería molestarme por el hecho de que se esté metiendo donde no lo están llamando. No obstante, no puedo sentirme molesto; parece realmente sincero cuando lo dice, sobre todo cuando me dedica una mirada suplicante a través de los cristales de los anteojos—. Soy su padre, después de todo.

La palabra se siente extraña sobre mi lengua. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que deje de sentirse de esa forma, cuándo me acostumbraré a tener una vida a cargo de mí.

—Eso no significa nada—murmura, lentamente, desviando su mirada de la mía como si quisiera ocultarme algo—. El que seas su padre no significa que vas a hacer todo lo posible.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?—inquiero, antes de darme cuenta, y con mayor ferocidad de la que esperaba usar.

Ahora sí me mira. Y me refiero a mirarme en serio, con esos dos ojos de colores distintos llenos de una emoción que no había visto en su rostro hasta ahora. Y que, dicho sea de paso, no quiero volver a ver nunca más.

Ni siquiera es enojo. No es ira, no se siente ofendido por mi pregunta ni por mi tono. Puedo verlo fácilmente, sobre todo cuando una triste sonrisa tironea de la esquina izquierda de su boca. Es una pena tan grande que me provoca una extraña punzada de empatía.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, Eren da un par de zancadas y está ante mí. Por un momento, por un simple segundo, tengo la acuciante necesidad de empinarme sobre la punta de los pies y plantar mi boca contra la suya. Está demasiado cerca y ha esparcido mis pensamientos tan lejos el uno del otro que no puedo alcanzarlos con la facilidad que me gustaría.

Entonces, él alarga la mano hacia la manija de la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Me deja solo en el baño, con sus dos palabras flotando en el ambiente como un letrero de neón.

Al parecer, ha vuelto a decir más de lo que quería.

Espero un par de segundos antes de volver a la mesa. Casi con cautela, lanzo una mirada al grupo sentado en la esquina más alejada del café, sorprendiéndome al ver a Eren riéndose de algo que Junior acaba de decirle. Como si la tristeza en sus ojos no hubiese existido jamás, parece ser un pequeño sol que ilumina todo a su alrededor, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él como planetas en sus órbitas.

¿Quién diablos es este chico?

Me deslizo en mi asiento, mirándole de reojo. Le dedica una sonrisa a Levi, oyendo atentamente lo que el muchacho le dice, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando y soltando carcajadas que mandan extraños escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

—Así que—comienza Jack, luego de aclararse la garganta—. ¿Para cuándo está fechada la hora al laboratorio?

Mierda. Había olvidado completamente la hora al laboratorio. ¿Cómo puede ser que se me haya pasado completamente? Era lo que más tenía presente… sí, no. No, la verdad es que desde la aparición de Eren, mi cabeza parece comportarse a su antojo.

Le dedico una mirada de reojo a Levi, cómodamente sentado en su silla y sonriendo como si jamás se la hubiese pasado mejor en la vida. Es difícil creer que hace tan solo unos días atrás perdió a su madre; no parece como si la única opción que le quedara fuera vivir con un desconocido que resulta que dio su ADN para que él pudiera nacer.

Mientras más lo miro, más me convenzo de que no hay forma alguna de que este chico _no_ sea mi hijo. Todo en él me recuerda a mí: desde su apariencia hasta muchas de sus expresiones. Supongo que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que lo que se hereda no se roba.

—Voy a cancelarla—digo, finalmente, volviéndome hacia el señor Ral. Los ojos marrones del hombre me devuelven una sorprendida mirada, parpadeando en medio de la confusión—. No hay duda alguna de que es un Ackerman. No se preocupe, Jack. No necesito más pruebas.

Algo parece hacer click tras su mirada, una sonrisa amable extendiéndose en sus labios.

—Me alegra saberlo, Levi.

 

 

—Hanji—digo, por enésima vez.

— ¡Deberías habernos dicho!—lloriquea Cuatro Ojos, cruzada de brazos ante mí. Compone un puchero, algo tan infantil que tengo deseos de golpearla de inmediato. No es que sea algo nuevo, pero la acuciante necesidad parece quitarme el aire. ¿Por qué no pude conseguir amigos normales?—. Saber que somos tíos…

—Erwin, ¿puedes decirle algo a tu mujer?—gimo, sobándome las sienes.

—No seas sexista—chirría Hanji, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, Levi, sinceramente…

—Hanji, cariño—la detiene Erwin, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su esposa—. Levi se enteró hace solamente un par de días. Si quieres mi opinión, dudo que haya tenido cabeza para recordar decirnos.

Hanji abre la boca para rebatir con Erwin, dedicándole una mirada que muestra realmente lo molesta que está. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se traban con los de su marido, algo parece hacer conexión en su cabeza y aprieta los labios sin haber dicho absolutamente nada.

Dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, relajándome momentáneamente en mi silla. Me dejo caer hacia atrás contra el respaldo de cuero, inhalando profundo, odiando de inmediato la ligera sensación de opresión entre mis orejas. ¿Es que esta semana no puede pasar sin que tenga migrañas cada dos por tres?

—Bien—dice por fin, rindiéndose. Deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota—. Pero supongo que vas a presentárnoslo, ¿no es así?

Me paso la mano por la cara en señal de exasperación, intentando por todos los medios posibles no perder la compostura. ¿Por qué no pude tener amigos normales? Parece ser que soy un imán para los bichos raros. Llegan a mí, como polillas atraídas por la luz de una ampolleta.

Lo peor de todo es que sé que soy exactamente como ellos. Igual de raro, igual de difícil de encajar en las vidas normales.

—Una vez que terminemos con todos los trámites legales, sí, voy a presentárselos. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—Oh no, ni lo sueñes, pastelito—se carcajea ella, inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando los brazos sobre la superficie rojiza de mi escritorio. Puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos, como olas rompiendo ferozmente contra la orilla. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de echarme hacia atrás un par de centímetros, porque la energía que mana de ella parece estar a punto de ahogarme—. Quiero conocerlo a la de ya.

—No es por ponerme en tu contra, Levi—dice Erwin, con suavidad, su grave voz llena de ese tono calmante que suele usar para intentar persuadir a los demás. Me siento inmediatamente ofendido porque crea que puede usar esa mierda de estrategia conmigo—, pero también me siento bastante ansioso de conocer a tu hijo. Vamos, no es algo de todos los días. Hanji y yo creímos que ibas a morir solo en un charco de Windex.

—Primero que nada, eso fue grosero—chasqueo hacia él, sin decirle a la cara que realmente creía que ese iba a ser mi destino también, y dedicándole un ceño fruncido que habría hecho que cualquier otro de mis empleados simplemente reculara y se largara de la oficina. No Erwin Smith, claro está, el segundo socio mayoritario de la empresa—. Segundo, el chico apenas soporta estar en mi presencia. ¿Crees que estará cómodo si le presento a dos personas extrañas de las cuales una es la versión ligeramente civilizada de un científico loco?

—Gracias por el cumplido—suelta Hanji, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No fue un cumplido. En serio, creo que tienes esquizofrenia—siseo, rodando lo ojos.

—Creí que habían ido a comer. Que se estaban llevando bien.

—Si soportó estar ese rato conmigo, seguramente fuer por Eren J-

Ah, mierda. Mierda, mierda. Alguien sáqueme de aquí. Acabo de revelar el único dato que realmente _no_ quería que estos dos supieran. No es solamente que Hanji y Erwin estén interesados en el potencial profesional de Eren, sino que no han parado de insinuar cosas acerca de cómo nuestra “química” parece dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos. ¿Existe eso siquiera? ¿La “química”? Esos son simples cuentos de viejas. Cuentos para los que yo, ocupado como vivo, no tengo tiempo ni ganas.

—Levi Ackerman—exhala Cuatro Ojos, levantándose e inclinándose hacia mí. Invade  todo mi espacio personal, respirando contra mi mejilla como si se olvidara que debe respetar mi metro cuadrado—. ¿Fuiste a comer con Eren y no nos dijiste? ¿Qué otros secretos guardas? ¿Estás…?

—Fuera. Los dos—la corto, antes de que pueda decir algo más. La sola idea de tener a Hanji disparando pregunta tras pregunta me pone los pelos del cogote en punta, enterrándose como agujas contra mi piel. Si esto sigue así, seguramente voy a tener un ataque de ansiedad—. ¡Largo, Cuatro Ojos!

—Bien, bien—refunfuña, irguiéndose y dedicándome un puchero—. Eres un desconsiderado.

—En su defensa, Hanji, estás siendo metiche—apunta Erwin, poniendo su mano izquierda en la curva de su cintura y guiándola suavemente fuera de mi oficina.

—Pero…

La conversación se pierde cuando las puertas de cristal se cierran tras ellos. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sobándome las sienes en movimientos circulares con los dedos. Si la jaqueca al iniciar esta conversación era un simple tinte de dolor rosa latiendo tras mis ojos, ahora es de color rojo escarlata, punzante como una masa viscosa que se agita incesantemente.

Jesucristo. Desde que Erwin y Hanji se enteraron de la existencia de Levi, no han dejado de preguntar sobre él. Desde que lo conocí, el miércoles por la tarde, las preguntas no han parado. No sé cómo es que han logrado que se mantenga en secreto si se la pasan molestándome acerca de ello.

La verdad, la llegada de Levi a mi vida parece haberlo desmantelado todo. Ahora no solamente tengo que bajar un poco mi carga de trabajo, cargándole un poco más a los Smith, sino también a Ilse, ahora también tengo que crear una estrategia para lograr que el muchacho deje de mirarme como si fuera la peor peste del mundo.

No es que yo tenga la culpa de la muerte de su madre, ni tampoco soy el culpable de no saber acerca de su existencia. Decir que estaba borracho al concebirlo no es una excelente excusa (realmente nada lo es), como el hecho de que mi madre fuera prostituta tampoco es una razón para que mi vida de niño fuera una completa mierda. El problema en todo esto es que mi madre _sí_ tenía parte de la culpa de todo eso. En este caso, su madre simplemente apareció como algo fugaz en mi vida, algo que apenas lograba recordar.

Sin mencionar que fue la decisión de Petra la que me negó ser parte de la vida de Junior.

El recuerdo de la llegada de Levi a mi departamento aún logra provocarme escalofríos. Por alguna razón, una vez que su abuelo se subió al taxi que lo llevaría a su departamento en las afueras de Londres y que Eren se despidió de nosotros con una amplia sonrisa y la inexcusable audacia de sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo para ingresar su número telefónico personal, la actitud de Junior cambió del cielo a la tierra.

Cuando el automóvil de la empresa pasó a recogernos para dejarnos en mi departamento en el centro de Londres, cerca del metro, los ojos color caramelo de mi hijo se clavaron fijamente en mí, sus brazos cruzados y los finos labios apretados en una línea cargada de resentimiento.

— ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?—inquirió, la voz infantil invadida nuevamente por ese matiz más grave y adulto.

—Tengo una habitación de invitados en mi departamento—contesté, devolviéndole una mirada igual de penetrante—. Haré que alguien la decore para ti durante la semana siguiente.

—Genial—bufó él, cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer la espalda contra el forro de cuerina del asiento—. Puedo hacerlo yo solo, muchas gracias.

—Es posible—contesté, tajante—. Pero vas a necesitar muebles nuevos y ayuda para que alguien los mueva y los acomode.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?—siseó el chico, sonando muy parecido a una serpiente chasqueando los colmillos muy cerca de mi rostro.

Dejé salir un suspiro mientras el auto doblaba por una esquina, inmiscuyéndose en las angostas calles que bordeaban los lugares más famosos de Londres. El vehículo se deslizó por la calle Baker, ganándose una añorante mirada de Levi al notar el 221B, que se perdió de inmediato cuando enfilamos más hacia el centro, volviendo así a su estoica fachada de aburrimiento.

—Podría. Pero vas a odiarme si lo hago.

Creo que esperaba un montón de cosas, pero oír que seguramente terminaría echándome por la ventana no era una de ellas. Porque lo más seguro era que el muchacho terminara echándome a patadas de su nuevo cuarto, sin poder soportar mis quisquillosas ideas del orden y la limpieza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que soy incapaz de ver una mota de polvo sobre algún mueble y no perder la compostura.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi edificio de departamentos, lo primero que hice fue deslizarme fuera del vehículo. Ansiaba llegar a casa y darme un largo baño de tina, especialmente si el agua terminaba enfriándose. Sin embargo, cuando Levi se bajó por el otro lado y trotó hasta unirse a mí, dirigiéndole una sorprendida mirada al lugar, recordé que primero debía ayudarlo a instalarse. Y seguramente pedir algo de comer, porque no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de cocinar nada.

El chófer se despidió de mí con un asentimiento de su cabeza, alejándose segundos después por la despejada y angosta callejuela. Con un suspiro de cansancio, rebusqué en mis bolsillos, sacando por fin la llave de mi departamento.

—Hay un teléfono en la sala. Llama a alguno de los restaurantes del listín telefónico y pide lo que quieras para cenar.

— ¿Tienes un listín telefónico?—preguntó el chico, parpadeando sorprendido hacia mí mientras desbloqueaba la cerradura—. ¿Vives en los noventa o algo?

Gruñí por lo bajo antes de rodar los ojos y girarme hacia él.

—Tengo treinta años, Levi. La tecnología no me llama tanto la atención como a ti.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Levi simplemente ignoró el tema y me siguió luego de que cruzara el umbral. Cerró la puerta negra tras de sí con cuidado, quedándose en el recibidor hasta que encontré a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Una vez accionado, la iluminación suave y dorada de las ampolletas empotradas en el techo de color crema reveló un angosto pasillo alfombrado de gris. Las paredes de color celeste oscuro estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes capitales del mundo: París, Roma, Nueva York, Santiago de Chile, Berlín, Copenhague y Dubái, solamente por nombrar algunas. Los ojos de Junior se pegaron a ellas instantáneamente, observándolas con adoración como un bebé que mira una paleta de dulce.

Una sonrisita tiró del lado izquierdo de mi boca, inevitablemente extendiéndose por mis labios. Se veía realmente como un niño, parado allí, en mi recibidor, maravillándose con las fotografías.

Me aclaré la garganta, dándome cuenta de que tenía cosas qué hacer. Los ojos color caramelo de Junior se clavaron en mí, mirándome ofendido, como si hubiese interrumpido un importante momento personal.

Me encogí de hombros y apunté a la escalera angosta a la izquierda del pasillo, lanzando mi pulgar sobre mi hombro.

—Arriba encontrarás tu habitación—le informé, despreocupado.

—Creí que estos pisos se dividían. Ya sabes, como el 221B de Baker Street.

—Sí, lo hacen. Pero este es completamente mío. Tres pisos y un sótano. Creo que no puedes quejarte por falta de espacio—comenté, no queriendo darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que vivía completamente solo en cuatro pisos.

Levi simplemente miró a su alrededor, espiando hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde una puerta casi completamente de vidrio ahumado daba a la sala y la cocina. Sus ojos escudriñaron la puerta con curiosidad, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo como para asegurarse de que podía entrar.

—Puedes pasar. Después de todo, esta también es tu casa.

Su espalda se tensó inmediatamente, como la cuerda de un arco lista para saltar a la menor presión. Me sorprendió el cambio en su expresión; era la cara de alguien a quien acababan de golpear directamente en la boca del estómago, quitándole el aire momentáneamente y dejándolo invadido por el lacerante dolor rojo entre las costillas.

Parpadeé confuso; no entendía el porqué de su reacción. Según yo no había dicho absolutamente nada malo: de ahora en adelante, él iba a vivir conmigo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiese planeado, nos veíamos obligados a ser una familia, a estar unidos irremediablemente.

— ¿Levi?—inquirí, momentáneamente preocupado.

—No tengo hambre—contestó, en voz baja, casi cortante.

Alcé las cejas, algo fuera de balance por el cambio de su tono de voz y en su lenguaje corporal. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle qué le pasaba, ofrecerle mi apoyo, quizás un abrazo. Pero no sentía que tuviera la confianza suficiente (lo que es lógico, si me preguntan, lo conocí ese mismo día) como para ofrecerle esa clase de apoyo moral. En conjunto, toda la situación apestaba, porque no por primera vez en la vida, me sentía inútil ante el dolor ajeno.

—Bien—suspiré por fin—. Tu equipaje ya está aquí, en la habitación de invitados. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha antes de dormir…

—No—contestó, más tajante esa vez. Su voz sonó como cristales rotos arrastrándose sobre el pavimento, y de haber sido cualquier otra persona, seguramente habría retrocedido ante la ferocidad gélida en su forma de hablar—. Nos vemos mañana, Levi.

Luego de ello, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras, pasando los peldaños de dos en dos. Desapareció de mi vista hecho una flecha, dejando tras de sí la sensación de dolor reprimido que todas las personas que cargan en luto traen a su alrededor.

Vuelvo al presente de manera abrupta cuando el teléfono de mi oficina suelta un timbrazo estridente, rompiendo el calmado silencio de la habitación. Parpadeo algo confuso, entornando mis ojos en el aparato y alargando la mano hacia el botón para activar el intercom.

— ¿Ilse?—suspiro con cansancio.

— _Jefe_ —contesta ella, sin titubear—. _El señor Jaeger está en la línea. Dice que quiere hablar con usted_.

¿Eren? ¿Por qué está Eren en la línea, esperando hablar conmigo, si debe tener mi número guardado en su celular personal?

—Pasa la llamada.

— _A la orden, jefe_.

El intercomunicador emite un crujido de estática al cambiar la línea, y la respiración agitada de Eren Jaeger llena el teléfono. Pestañeo confuso hacia el teléfono, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Así que para evitarme cualquier situación bochornosa, descuelgo la bocina y la pongo contra mi oído, frunciendo el ceño aunque sé que él no puede verme.

—Eren—ladro hacia el teléfono, arrepintiéndome casi de inmediato de la ferocidad de mi tono.

— _Ah, pero bueno, Levi_ —contesta con una risita. Sigue sonando agitado, pero no hay sonidos extraños que vengan desde su lado del teléfono. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo para que suene como si acabara de terminar de correr un maratón—. _¿Te molesté con mi llamada?_

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para contener la sonrisa que lucha por extenderse en mis labios.

—Estoy trabajando, mocoso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—inquiero, pasando por alto su pregunta.

— _Pues pasé por el edificio de tu compañía hoy de camino a la editorial_ —me explica, su voz tomando un tinte travieso que hace que la sangre bombee hacia mi entrepierna. Suena como un chico malo, como un niño que acaba de cometer alguna fechoría y que quiere presumirla— _y recordé que, a pesar de que dejé mi número en tu celular, no me has llamado_.

Jesús, solamente ha pasado un día. Un montón de personas temerían lucir desesperados, pero Eren no parece temerle a algo como eso. Él simplemente hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

—Han pasado veinticuatro horas, Jaeger. ¿No tienes miedo de parecer desesperado?—pregunto, clavando el codo en la mesa y apoyando la mejilla en el talón de la mano. Cualquier parecido con una chica adolescente es mera coincidencia. Decido preguntarle exactamente lo que está en mi cabeza, porque jamás en mi vida he clamado tener tacto al hablar. Sin mencionar que la duda me está carcomiendo las entrañas.

Eren suelta una risita falta de aliento, el sonido de la tela deslizándose contra más tela llenando con su crujido sutil la línea telefónica. La idea de que esté en medio de un nido de sábanas logra que una neblina rojiza cuelgue ante mis ojos, presentándose a sí misma como lujuria. Un deseo acuciante de correr mis manos por el abdomen desnudo de Eren se inyecta en mi cerebro como un chorro de sangre muy caliente, y mis dedos se tensan alrededor de la bocina.

Oigo el crujido del plástico, como un quejido lastimero, que me avisa que si sigo ejerciendo presión podría romperlo. Me obligo a relajarme, a dejar de estar tan tenso. Puedo sentir el dolor de mis músculos que me piden a gritos que abandone la tensión opresora que me hace sentir como la cuerda de un violín a punto de cortarse.

— _Suelo perseguir lo que quiero con mucho ahínco. Podrías decir que soy caprichoso._

—No me digas—contesto, fingiendo la ligereza de mi voz—. ¿Y cuál es tu último capricho, Jaeger?

— _Ah, eso es muy fácil, Levi. Mi último capricho mide un metro sesenta, tiene el cabello negro, y es dueño de un importante periódico inglés. ¿Te suena conocido?_

Bueno, que alguien me dé un tiro entre los ojos. Este chico está coqueteándome y ni siquiera lo está insinuando. Está claramente diciendo que está interesado en mí, sin importarle si eso lo hace sonar como alguna clase de chico fácil. Va directo por lo que quiere, pareciendo dominante y asertivo, y algo de eso hace que mis rodillas tiemblen incluso aunque estoy sentado.

—Me parece algo conocido, lo admito. ¿Alguna otra pista?—digo, dejando que mi voz caiga un par de octavas. Incluso en mis oídos, suena grave y seductora. Me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas de felicitación.

Ogio un ligero gemido llenar la línea y tengo que contener el gruñido que empuja por mi garganta. Suena más como un maullido, algo que jamás en mi vida había oído salir de los labios de un hombre.

— _Una pista más_ —exhala, tembloroso—. _Tengo una cita con él hoy en la noche. A las siete y media, en Club Sina. Bebidas gratis para ambos, porque el dueño no paga_.

Trago saliva, evitando imaginármelo en medio de la luz viciada de un pub.

—Suena fantástico. Como un gran partido—comento, soltando una risita ronca—. Ahora estoy deseando conocerlo también.

— _Ah, no tienes ni idea. Y no tienes ni idea las ganas que tengo de que decida pasar un rato conmigo después de salir del pub._

Me atraganto con mi propia respiración, porque, _diablos_ , este muchacho es directo. Intento mantener la compostura cuando vuelvo a hablar, pero un ligero temblor de excitación se filtra en mis palabras:

—Whoa, vaquero. Suenas como alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

— _Tengo mucho que perder, Levi. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no_ deseaba _tanto a alguien_ —contesta con ligereza. Se queda en silencio unos momentos, una pausa dramática para dejar que sus palabras se asienten en mi cerebro y vuelve a hablar alegremente, quitando cualquier seducción del barítono de su voz—. _En fin, Levi. Nos vemos esta noche. Recuerda, a las siete en Club Sina. Te encontraré junto al guardia._

—Nos vemos esta noche, Eren.

— _Oh, ¿y Levi?_ —suelta, apresuradamente, antes de que corte.

—Dime—contesto, sonriendo sin quererlo.

— _Usa los pantalones más ajustados que tengas_.

Dicho aquello, una risita traviesa llena la línea antes de que esta muera definitivamente, dejándome con el rápido tono que avisa que la llamada ha terminado. Sorpresivamente, mi corazón calza perfectamente con el compás de los pitidos en mi oído.

—Mierda—dejo salir, colgando el teléfono y echándome hacia atrás. Mis pantalones están ahogándome; la sola fricción que provoca el respirar lanza chispazos de frustrante placer por mis nervios.

¿Cuándo se había visto que una simple llamada telefónica pudiera excitar tanto a alguien? Pues no sé si mi caso es nuevo o no, pero me encuentro a mí mismo deseando con toda mi alma que lleguen las siete de la tarde.

Y tengo los pantalones perfectos para la ocasión.

 

**_Levi._ **

— ¿Eren?—inquiero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se ven febriles, el dorado brillando como oro derretido y el verde esmeralda brillando como si alguien hubiese puesto a correr un hilo de agua sobre el mineral. Una gota de sangre desciende por su barbilla, desde allí donde se mordió hace unos momentos atrás, contrastando carmesí sobre lo pálida que se ve su piel bajo la dura iluminación de los fluorescentes—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Se vuelve a pasar la mano por el labio sangrante, dejando una mancha borrosa de escarlata que brilla contra su piel como un aviso de neón. Eso debe doler como el infierno; la piel se ha hinchado alrededor de la herida, un ligero tinte violáceo rodeando la irregular incisión.

—Uh—deja salir Eren, dedicándole una rápida mirada a su mano manchada—. Sí. Estaré bien.

Aprieto los labios, porque esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta. O quizás sí. La cosa es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarle, porque no sé nada sobre él. Lo único que sé es que parece poder comerse el mundo a un momento, y luego levanta todos esos muros y pone esa cara de sorpresa como si alguien le hubiese dado una mala noticia, y se cierra igual que un molusco.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Desvía los ojos de su mano y los clava en mí. Casi siento que me toca directamente sobre la piel desnuda; la intensidad de su mirada hace que un repentino temblor se instale en mi estómago y me quite el resuello. Tengo la misma sensación de todas las mañanas, cuando salgo a correr y llega un momento en el que mi cuerpo ya no puede más.

—Estaré como nuevo en un par de días—contesta por fin, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos delicadamente sobre la porcelana blanca. No parece realmente preocupado por su herida, incluso cuando se da la vuelta para dar el grifo y se enjuaga las manos, para luego arrojarse algo de agua a la cara con displicencia. Lo observo atentamente a través del espejo, notando sorprendido que me devuelve la mirada casi con ferocidad, como si estuviera retándome a contradecirlo.

No está en mi poder hacerlo.

—Te espero en la mesa, entonces—murmuro, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada por él. Y, claro está, preguntándome por qué tengo la necesidad de ayudarle. Es un desconocido. Por todo lo que sé, podría ser un asesino en serie.

El problema es que parece haberse pavimentado muy rápido un camino hacia donde solamente Hanji y Erwin lo habían hecho.

—Levi—llama él, antes incluso de que pueda moverme. Considero por unos momentos la idea de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de mí (en busca de algo de privacidad) o quedarme en mi sitio. La verdad es que los baños públicos no son lugares de mi agrado; nunca sé cuánto esmero habrán puesto en desinfectar el lugar, o si de plano lo hicieron. Pero la mirada desolada en el rostro de Eren, este desconocido que parece haber atravesado una ventana en medio del fragor de los cristales destrozados para hacerse un lugar en mi vida, me obliga a dar una zancada y cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda con suavidad.

—Dime.

—Sé que no me corresponde decirlo—continúa, volviendo a ponerse los lentes con un fluido movimiento. Se ve algo incómodo allí, metiéndose las manos aún húmedas a los bolsillos y girándose sobre los talones para mirarme cara a cara. Se apoya despreocupadamente contra el borde de porcelana del lavamanos, luciendo de pronto tan adulto que es imposible que sea el mismo muchacho que sonríe todo el tiempo. Toda la incomodidad se borra de su postura como si nunca hubiese existido, dejándome momentáneamente atónito— pero, por favor, haz todo lo que puedas para darle una vida feliz a ese niño.

De todo lo que me esperaba que dijera, que hablara sobre Levi no estaba en la lista. Ciertamente, el no saber nada de Eren, alguien que parece ser un completo enigma, comienza a hacerme sentir incómodo. Es como si debiera conocerle mejor, como si fuera algo de primera necesidad.

—Haré todo lo que pueda—contesto, incluso aunque sé que debería molestarme por el hecho de que se esté metiendo donde no lo están llamando. No obstante, no puedo sentirme molesto; parece realmente sincero cuando lo dice, sobre todo cuando me dedica una mirada suplicante a través de los cristales de los anteojos—. Soy su padre, después de todo.

La palabra se siente extraña sobre mi lengua. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que deje de sentirse de esa forma, cuándo me acostumbraré a tener una vida a cargo de mí.

—Eso no significa nada—murmura, lentamente, desviando su mirada de la mía como si quisiera ocultarme algo—. El que seas su padre no significa que vas a hacer todo lo posible.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?—inquiero, antes de darme cuenta, y con mayor ferocidad de la que esperaba usar.

Ahora sí me mira. Y me refiero a mirarme en serio, con esos dos ojos de colores distintos llenos de una emoción que no había visto en su rostro hasta ahora. Y que, dicho sea de paso, no quiero volver a ver nunca más.

Ni siquiera es enojo. No es ira, no se siente ofendido por mi pregunta ni por mi tono. Puedo verlo fácilmente, sobre todo cuando una triste sonrisa tironea de la esquina izquierda de su boca. Es una pena tan grande que me provoca una extraña punzada de empatía.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, Eren da un par de zancadas y está ante mí. Por un momento, por un simple segundo, tengo la acuciante necesidad de empinarme sobre la punta de los pies y plantar mi boca contra la suya. Está demasiado cerca y ha esparcido mis pensamientos tan lejos el uno del otro que no puedo alcanzarlos con la facilidad que me gustaría.

Entonces, él alarga la mano hacia la manija de la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Me deja solo en el baño, con sus dos palabras flotando en el ambiente como un letrero de neón.

Al parecer, ha vuelto a decir más de lo que quería.

Espero un par de segundos antes de volver a la mesa. Casi con cautela, lanzo una mirada al grupo sentado en la esquina más alejada del café, sorprendiéndome al ver a Eren riéndose de algo que Junior acaba de decirle. Como si la tristeza en sus ojos no hubiese existido jamás, parece ser un pequeño sol que ilumina todo a su alrededor, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él como planetas en sus órbitas.

¿Quién diablos es este chico?

Me deslizo en mi asiento, mirándole de reojo. Le dedica una sonrisa a Levi, oyendo atentamente lo que el muchacho le dice, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando y soltando carcajadas que mandan extraños escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

—Así que—comienza Jack, luego de aclararse la garganta—. ¿Para cuándo está fechada la hora al laboratorio?

Mierda. Había olvidado completamente la hora al laboratorio. ¿Cómo puede ser que se me haya pasado completamente? Era lo que más tenía presente… sí, no. No, la verdad es que desde la aparición de Eren, mi cabeza parece comportarse a su antojo.

Le dedico una mirada de reojo a Levi, cómodamente sentado en su silla y sonriendo como si jamás se la hubiese pasado mejor en la vida. Es difícil creer que hace tan solo unos días atrás perdió a su madre; no parece como si la única opción que le quedara fuera vivir con un desconocido que resulta que dio su ADN para que él pudiera nacer.

Mientras más lo miro, más me convenzo de que no hay forma alguna de que este chico _no_ sea mi hijo. Todo en él me recuerda a mí: desde su apariencia hasta muchas de sus expresiones. Supongo que a eso se refieren cuando dicen que lo que se hereda no se roba.

—Voy a cancelarla—digo, finalmente, volviéndome hacia el señor Ral. Los ojos marrones del hombre me devuelven una sorprendida mirada, parpadeando en medio de la confusión—. No hay duda alguna de que es un Ackerman. No se preocupe, Jack. No necesito más pruebas.

Algo parece hacer click tras su mirada, una sonrisa amable extendiéndose en sus labios.

—Me alegra saberlo, Levi.

 

 

—Hanji—digo, por enésima vez.

— ¡Deberías habernos dicho!—lloriquea Cuatro Ojos, cruzada de brazos ante mí. Compone un puchero, algo tan infantil que tengo deseos de golpearla de inmediato. No es que sea algo nuevo, pero la acuciante necesidad parece quitarme el aire. ¿Por qué no pude conseguir amigos normales?—. Saber que somos tíos…

—Erwin, ¿puedes decirle algo a tu mujer?—gimo, sobándome las sienes.

—No seas sexista—chirría Hanji, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, Levi, sinceramente…

—Hanji, cariño—la detiene Erwin, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su esposa—. Levi se enteró hace solamente un par de días. Si quieres mi opinión, dudo que haya tenido cabeza para recordar decirnos.

Hanji abre la boca para rebatir con Erwin, dedicándole una mirada que muestra realmente lo molesta que está. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se traban con los de su marido, algo parece hacer conexión en su cabeza y aprieta los labios sin haber dicho absolutamente nada.

Dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, relajándome momentáneamente en mi silla. Me dejo caer hacia atrás contra el respaldo de cuero, inhalando profundo, odiando de inmediato la ligera sensación de opresión entre mis orejas. ¿Es que esta semana no puede pasar sin que tenga migrañas cada dos por tres?

—Bien—dice por fin, rindiéndose. Deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota—. Pero supongo que vas a presentárnoslo, ¿no es así?

Me paso la mano por la cara en señal de exasperación, intentando por todos los medios posibles no perder la compostura. ¿Por qué no pude tener amigos normales? Parece ser que soy un imán para los bichos raros. Llegan a mí, como polillas atraídas por la luz de una ampolleta.

Lo peor de todo es que sé que soy exactamente como ellos. Igual de raro, igual de difícil de encajar en las vidas normales.

—Una vez que terminemos con todos los trámites legales, sí, voy a presentárselos. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—Oh no, ni lo sueñes, pastelito—se carcajea ella, inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando los brazos sobre la superficie rojiza de mi escritorio. Puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos, como olas rompiendo ferozmente contra la orilla. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de echarme hacia atrás un par de centímetros, porque la energía que mana de ella parece estar a punto de ahogarme—. Quiero conocerlo a la de ya.

—No es por ponerme en tu contra, Levi—dice Erwin, con suavidad, su grave voz llena de ese tono calmante que suele usar para intentar persuadir a los demás. Me siento inmediatamente ofendido porque crea que puede usar esa mierda de estrategia conmigo—, pero también me siento bastante ansioso de conocer a tu hijo. Vamos, no es algo de todos los días. Hanji y yo creímos que ibas a morir solo en un charco de Windex.

—Primero que nada, eso fue grosero—chasqueo hacia él, sin decirle a la cara que realmente creía que ese iba a ser mi destino también, y dedicándole un ceño fruncido que habría hecho que cualquier otro de mis empleados simplemente reculara y se largara de la oficina. No Erwin Smith, claro está, el segundo socio mayoritario de la empresa—. Segundo, el chico apenas soporta estar en mi presencia. ¿Crees que estará cómodo si le presento a dos personas extrañas de las cuales una es la versión ligeramente civilizada de un científico loco?

—Gracias por el cumplido—suelta Hanji, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No fue un cumplido. En serio, creo que tienes esquizofrenia—siseo, rodando lo ojos.

—Creí que habían ido a comer. Que se estaban llevando bien.

—Si soportó estar ese rato conmigo, seguramente fuer por Eren J-

Ah, mierda. Mierda, mierda. Alguien sáqueme de aquí. Acabo de revelar el único dato que realmente _no_ quería que estos dos supieran. No es solamente que Hanji y Erwin estén interesados en el potencial profesional de Eren, sino que no han parado de insinuar cosas acerca de cómo nuestra “química” parece dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos. ¿Existe eso siquiera? ¿La “química”? Esos son simples cuentos de viejas. Cuentos para los que yo, ocupado como vivo, no tengo tiempo ni ganas.

—Levi Ackerman—exhala Cuatro Ojos, levantándose e inclinándose hacia mí. Invade  todo mi espacio personal, respirando contra mi mejilla como si se olvidara que debe respetar mi metro cuadrado—. ¿Fuiste a comer con Eren y no nos dijiste? ¿Qué otros secretos guardas? ¿Estás…?

—Fuera. Los dos—la corto, antes de que pueda decir algo más. La sola idea de tener a Hanji disparando pregunta tras pregunta me pone los pelos del cogote en punta, enterrándose como agujas contra mi piel. Si esto sigue así, seguramente voy a tener un ataque de ansiedad—. ¡Largo, Cuatro Ojos!

—Bien, bien—refunfuña, irguiéndose y dedicándome un puchero—. Eres un desconsiderado.

—En su defensa, Hanji, estás siendo metiche—apunta Erwin, poniendo su mano izquierda en la curva de su cintura y guiándola suavemente fuera de mi oficina.

—Pero…

La conversación se pierde cuando las puertas de cristal se cierran tras ellos. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sobándome las sienes en movimientos circulares con los dedos. Si la jaqueca al iniciar esta conversación era un simple tinte de dolor rosa latiendo tras mis ojos, ahora es de color rojo escarlata, punzante como una masa viscosa que se agita incesantemente.

Jesucristo. Desde que Erwin y Hanji se enteraron de la existencia de Levi, no han dejado de preguntar sobre él. Desde que lo conocí, el miércoles por la tarde, las preguntas no han parado. No sé cómo es que han logrado que se mantenga en secreto si se la pasan molestándome acerca de ello.

La verdad, la llegada de Levi a mi vida parece haberlo desmantelado todo. Ahora no solamente tengo que bajar un poco mi carga de trabajo, cargándole un poco más a los Smith, sino también a Ilse, ahora también tengo que crear una estrategia para lograr que el muchacho deje de mirarme como si fuera la peor peste del mundo.

No es que yo tenga la culpa de la muerte de su madre, ni tampoco soy el culpable de no saber acerca de su existencia. Decir que estaba borracho al concebirlo no es una excelente excusa (realmente nada lo es), como el hecho de que mi madre fuera prostituta tampoco es una razón para que mi vida de niño fuera una completa mierda. El problema en todo esto es que mi madre _sí_ tenía parte de la culpa de todo eso. En este caso, su madre simplemente apareció como algo fugaz en mi vida, algo que apenas lograba recordar.

Sin mencionar que fue la decisión de Petra la que me negó ser parte de la vida de Junior.

El recuerdo de la llegada de Levi a mi departamento aún logra provocarme escalofríos. Por alguna razón, una vez que su abuelo se subió al taxi que lo llevaría a su departamento en las afueras de Londres y que Eren se despidió de nosotros con una amplia sonrisa y la inexcusable audacia de sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo para ingresar su número telefónico personal, la actitud de Junior cambió del cielo a la tierra.

Cuando el automóvil de la empresa pasó a recogernos para dejarnos en mi departamento en el centro de Londres, cerca del metro, los ojos color caramelo de mi hijo se clavaron fijamente en mí, sus brazos cruzados y los finos labios apretados en una línea cargada de resentimiento.

— ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?—inquirió, la voz infantil invadida nuevamente por ese matiz más grave y adulto.

—Tengo una habitación de invitados en mi departamento—contesté, devolviéndole una mirada igual de penetrante—. Haré que alguien la decore para ti durante la semana siguiente.

—Genial—bufó él, cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer la espalda contra el forro de cuerina del asiento—. Puedo hacerlo yo solo, muchas gracias.

—Es posible—contesté, tajante—. Pero vas a necesitar muebles nuevos y ayuda para que alguien los mueva y los acomode.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?—siseó el chico, sonando muy parecido a una serpiente chasqueando los colmillos muy cerca de mi rostro.

Dejé salir un suspiro mientras el auto doblaba por una esquina, inmiscuyéndose en las angostas calles que bordeaban los lugares más famosos de Londres. El vehículo se deslizó por la calle Baker, ganándose una añorante mirada de Levi al notar el 221B, que se perdió de inmediato cuando enfilamos más hacia el centro, volviendo así a su estoica fachada de aburrimiento.

—Podría. Pero vas a odiarme si lo hago.

Creo que esperaba un montón de cosas, pero oír que seguramente terminaría echándome por la ventana no era una de ellas. Porque lo más seguro era que el muchacho terminara echándome a patadas de su nuevo cuarto, sin poder soportar mis quisquillosas ideas del orden y la limpieza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que soy incapaz de ver una mota de polvo sobre algún mueble y no perder la compostura.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi edificio de departamentos, lo primero que hice fue deslizarme fuera del vehículo. Ansiaba llegar a casa y darme un largo baño de tina, especialmente si el agua terminaba enfriándose. Sin embargo, cuando Levi se bajó por el otro lado y trotó hasta unirse a mí, dirigiéndole una sorprendida mirada al lugar, recordé que primero debía ayudarlo a instalarse. Y seguramente pedir algo de comer, porque no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de cocinar nada.

El chófer se despidió de mí con un asentimiento de su cabeza, alejándose segundos después por la despejada y angosta callejuela. Con un suspiro de cansancio, rebusqué en mis bolsillos, sacando por fin la llave de mi departamento.

—Hay un teléfono en la sala. Llama a alguno de los restaurantes del listín telefónico y pide lo que quieras para cenar.

— ¿Tienes un listín telefónico?—preguntó el chico, parpadeando sorprendido hacia mí mientras desbloqueaba la cerradura—. ¿Vives en los noventa o algo?

Gruñí por lo bajo antes de rodar los ojos y girarme hacia él.

—Tengo treinta años, Levi. La tecnología no me llama tanto la atención como a ti.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Levi simplemente ignoró el tema y me siguió luego de que cruzara el umbral. Cerró la puerta negra tras de sí con cuidado, quedándose en el recibidor hasta que encontré a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Una vez accionado, la iluminación suave y dorada de las ampolletas empotradas en el techo de color crema reveló un angosto pasillo alfombrado de gris. Las paredes de color celeste oscuro estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes capitales del mundo: París, Roma, Nueva York, Santiago de Chile, Berlín, Copenhague y Dubái, solamente por nombrar algunas. Los ojos de Junior se pegaron a ellas instantáneamente, observándolas con adoración como un bebé que mira una paleta de dulce.

Una sonrisita tiró del lado izquierdo de mi boca, inevitablemente extendiéndose por mis labios. Se veía realmente como un niño, parado allí, en mi recibidor, maravillándose con las fotografías.

Me aclaré la garganta, dándome cuenta de que tenía cosas qué hacer. Los ojos color caramelo de Junior se clavaron en mí, mirándome ofendido, como si hubiese interrumpido un importante momento personal.

Me encogí de hombros y apunté a la escalera angosta a la izquierda del pasillo, lanzando mi pulgar sobre mi hombro.

—Arriba encontrarás tu habitación—le informé, despreocupado.

—Creí que estos pisos se dividían. Ya sabes, como el 221B de Baker Street.

—Sí, lo hacen. Pero este es completamente mío. Tres pisos y un sótano. Creo que no puedes quejarte por falta de espacio—comenté, no queriendo darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que vivía completamente solo en cuatro pisos.

Levi simplemente miró a su alrededor, espiando hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde una puerta casi completamente de vidrio ahumado daba a la sala y la cocina. Sus ojos escudriñaron la puerta con curiosidad, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo como para asegurarse de que podía entrar.

—Puedes pasar. Después de todo, esta también es tu casa.

Su espalda se tensó inmediatamente, como la cuerda de un arco lista para saltar a la menor presión. Me sorprendió el cambio en su expresión; era la cara de alguien a quien acababan de golpear directamente en la boca del estómago, quitándole el aire momentáneamente y dejándolo invadido por el lacerante dolor rojo entre las costillas.

Parpadeé confuso; no entendía el porqué de su reacción. Según yo no había dicho absolutamente nada malo: de ahora en adelante, él iba a vivir conmigo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiese planeado, nos veíamos obligados a ser una familia, a estar unidos irremediablemente.

— ¿Levi?—inquirí, momentáneamente preocupado.

—No tengo hambre—contestó, en voz baja, casi cortante.

Alcé las cejas, algo fuera de balance por el cambio de su tono de voz y en su lenguaje corporal. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle qué le pasaba, ofrecerle mi apoyo, quizás un abrazo. Pero no sentía que tuviera la confianza suficiente (lo que es lógico, si me preguntan, lo conocí ese mismo día) como para ofrecerle esa clase de apoyo moral. En conjunto, toda la situación apestaba, porque no por primera vez en la vida, me sentía inútil ante el dolor ajeno.

—Bien—suspiré por fin—. Tu equipaje ya está aquí, en la habitación de invitados. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha antes de dormir…

—No—contestó, más tajante esa vez. Su voz sonó como cristales rotos arrastrándose sobre el pavimento, y de haber sido cualquier otra persona, seguramente habría retrocedido ante la ferocidad gélida en su forma de hablar—. Nos vemos mañana, Levi.

Luego de ello, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras, pasando los peldaños de dos en dos. Desapareció de mi vista hecho una flecha, dejando tras de sí la sensación de dolor reprimido que todas las personas que cargan en luto traen a su alrededor.

Vuelvo al presente de manera abrupta cuando el teléfono de mi oficina suelta un timbrazo estridente, rompiendo el calmado silencio de la habitación. Parpadeo algo confuso, entornando mis ojos en el aparato y alargando la mano hacia el botón para activar el intercom.

— ¿Ilse?—suspiro con cansancio.

— _Jefe_ —contesta ella, sin titubear—. _El señor Jaeger está en la línea. Dice que quiere hablar con usted_.

¿Eren? ¿Por qué está Eren en la línea, esperando hablar conmigo, si debe tener mi número guardado en su celular personal?

—Pasa la llamada.

— _A la orden, jefe_.

El intercomunicador emite un crujido de estática al cambiar la línea, y la respiración agitada de Eren Jaeger llena el teléfono. Pestañeo confuso hacia el teléfono, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Así que para evitarme cualquier situación bochornosa, descuelgo la bocina y la pongo contra mi oído, frunciendo el ceño aunque sé que él no puede verme.

—Eren—ladro hacia el teléfono, arrepintiéndome casi de inmediato de la ferocidad de mi tono.

— _Ah, pero bueno, Levi_ —contesta con una risita. Sigue sonando agitado, pero no hay sonidos extraños que vengan desde su lado del teléfono. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo para que suene como si acabara de terminar de correr un maratón—. _¿Te molesté con mi llamada?_

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para contener la sonrisa que lucha por extenderse en mis labios.

—Estoy trabajando, mocoso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—inquiero, pasando por alto su pregunta.

— _Pues pasé por el edificio de tu compañía hoy de camino a la editorial_ —me explica, su voz tomando un tinte travieso que hace que la sangre bombee hacia mi entrepierna. Suena como un chico malo, como un niño que acaba de cometer alguna fechoría y que quiere presumirla— _y recordé que, a pesar de que dejé mi número en tu celular, no me has llamado_.

Jesús, solamente ha pasado un día. Un montón de personas temerían lucir desesperados, pero Eren no parece temerle a algo como eso. Él simplemente hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere, sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

—Han pasado veinticuatro horas, Jaeger. ¿No tienes miedo de parecer desesperado?—pregunto, clavando el codo en la mesa y apoyando la mejilla en el talón de la mano. Cualquier parecido con una chica adolescente es mera coincidencia. Decido preguntarle exactamente lo que está en mi cabeza, porque jamás en mi vida he clamado tener tacto al hablar. Sin mencionar que la duda me está carcomiendo las entrañas.

Eren suelta una risita falta de aliento, el sonido de la tela deslizándose contra más tela llenando con su crujido sutil la línea telefónica. La idea de que esté en medio de un nido de sábanas logra que una neblina rojiza cuelgue ante mis ojos, presentándose a sí misma como lujuria. Un deseo acuciante de correr mis manos por el abdomen desnudo de Eren se inyecta en mi cerebro como un chorro de sangre muy caliente, y mis dedos se tensan alrededor de la bocina.

Oigo el crujido del plástico, como un quejido lastimero, que me avisa que si sigo ejerciendo presión podría romperlo. Me obligo a relajarme, a dejar de estar tan tenso. Puedo sentir el dolor de mis músculos que me piden a gritos que abandone la tensión opresora que me hace sentir como la cuerda de un violín a punto de cortarse.

— _Suelo perseguir lo que quiero con mucho ahínco. Podrías decir que soy caprichoso._

—No me digas—contesto, fingiendo la ligereza de mi voz—. ¿Y cuál es tu último capricho, Jaeger?

— _Ah, eso es muy fácil, Levi. Mi último capricho mide un metro sesenta, tiene el cabello negro, y es dueño de un importante periódico inglés. ¿Te suena conocido?_

Bueno, que alguien me dé un tiro entre los ojos. Este chico está coqueteándome y ni siquiera lo está insinuando. Está claramente diciendo que está interesado en mí, sin importarle si eso lo hace sonar como alguna clase de chico fácil. Va directo por lo que quiere, pareciendo dominante y asertivo, y algo de eso hace que mis rodillas tiemblen incluso aunque estoy sentado.

—Me parece algo conocido, lo admito. ¿Alguna otra pista?—digo, dejando que mi voz caiga un par de octavas. Incluso en mis oídos, suena grave y seductora. Me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas de felicitación.

Ogio un ligero gemido llenar la línea y tengo que contener el gruñido que empuja por mi garganta. Suena más como un maullido, algo que jamás en mi vida había oído salir de los labios de un hombre.

— _Una pista más_ —exhala, tembloroso—. _Tengo una cita con él hoy en la noche. A las siete y media, en Club Sina. Bebidas gratis para ambos, porque el dueño no paga_.

Trago saliva, evitando imaginármelo en medio de la luz viciada de un pub.

—Suena fantástico. Como un gran partido—comento, soltando una risita ronca—. Ahora estoy deseando conocerlo también.

— _Ah, no tienes ni idea. Y no tienes ni idea las ganas que tengo de que decida pasar un rato conmigo después de salir del pub._

Me atraganto con mi propia respiración, porque, _diablos_ , este muchacho es directo. Intento mantener la compostura cuando vuelvo a hablar, pero un ligero temblor de excitación se filtra en mis palabras:

—Whoa, vaquero. Suenas como alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

— _Tengo mucho que perder, Levi. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no_ deseaba _tanto a alguien_ —contesta con ligereza. Se queda en silencio unos momentos, una pausa dramática para dejar que sus palabras se asienten en mi cerebro y vuelve a hablar alegremente, quitando cualquier seducción del barítono de su voz—. _En fin, Levi. Nos vemos esta noche. Recuerda, a las siete en Club Sina. Te encontraré junto al guardia._

—Nos vemos esta noche, Eren.

— _Oh, ¿y Levi?_ —suelta, apresuradamente, antes de que corte.

—Dime—contesto, sonriendo sin quererlo.

— _Usa los pantalones más ajustados que tengas_.

Dicho aquello, una risita traviesa llena la línea antes de que esta muera definitivamente, dejándome con el rápido tono que avisa que la llamada ha terminado. Sorpresivamente, mi corazón calza perfectamente con el compás de los pitidos en mi oído.

—Mierda—dejo salir, colgando el teléfono y echándome hacia atrás. Mis pantalones están ahogándome; la sola fricción que provoca el respirar lanza chispazos de frustrante placer por mis nervios.

¿Cuándo se había visto que una simple llamada telefónica pudiera excitar tanto a alguien? Pues no sé si mi caso es nuevo o no, pero me encuentro a mí mismo deseando con toda mi alma que lleguen las siete de la tarde.

Y tengo los pantalones perfectos para la ocasión.


	6. Capítulo sexto: vestido para matar.

**_Eren_. **

Armin me dedica una mirada interesada mientras repaso mi reflejo en el espejo por enésima vez. Desde el vidrio, mis ojos dispares me devuelven una mirada evaluativa, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi vestimenta para descartar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar; cualquier arruga, cualquier pliegue en el lugar incorrecto podría arruinar todo mi esfuerzo, y no estoy en plan de dejar que una cosa como esa pase.

—Nunca te había visto tan arreglado para una presentación de Annie—comenta él, haciendo rodar una manzana roja entre sus manos con habilidad. Le clavo la mirada a su reflejo, notando que sus grandes ojos azules están fijos en mi espalda—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Devuelvo un mechón de cabello a su lugar, decidiendo que la mata de pelo en mi cabeza es una causa perdida. Al menos ya no parece un nido de ratas: eso es un plus. Debería cortármelo y dejar de hacerme problemas por él.

—Supongo que sabes que tu jefe es una obra de arte—comento, de manera displicente, mientras me giro hacia él. Me meto las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros, intentando ocultar el temblor de excitación que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Erwin Smith?—pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Siempre que hace eso parece más un hámster enojado con la semilla de maravilla que no se puede comer que un chico de veintidós años. Siempre me ha sorprendido la forma en la que Armin Arlert logra mantener su masculinidad luciendo tan delicado y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana—. No sé si lo sabes, Eren, pero está casado. Felizmente, si puedo añadir.

— ¿Erwin?—consulto, alzando las cejas—. ¿Te refieres a Capitán América?

Armin parpadea hacia mí, confuso por unos momentos, antes de que algo parezca hacer click tras su mirada y entienda a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

—Sí, Capitán América—suspira, rodando los ojos.

—Pues no estoy hablando de Capitán América—contesto, encogiéndome de hombros y dando un par de zancadas hacia mi cama. Pulcramente estiradas, hay dos chaquetas que podrían combinar perfectamente con el desgarbado look de universitario que siempre intento usar para ocasiones así—. Estoy hablando del otro.

—Si te estás enredando con Nile Dok, te digo desde ya que es un idiota. Y es hetero. Directamente para el equipo contrario. No juega en nuestra liga, Eren—me informa, dejándose caer contra la cabecera de mi cama. La manzana en sus manos rueda una vez más antes de que extienda sus dedos y al tome firmemente para llevársela a la boca.

El crujido de la piel y la carne al ser perforadas por sus dientes es seguido por el dulce olor de la fruta. Se me hace agua la boca mientras la aleja de sí, masticando lentamente.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. Estoy hablando de Levi Ackerman.

Se atraganta con el bocado tan rápido que lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo sorprendido. Le dedico una mirada inquisitiva mientras tose e intenta tragar, apoyando el dorso de su mano derecha sobre sus labios.

— ¿Ackerman?—inquiere, confundido, una vez que el trozo de manzana ha pasado por su garganta—. ¿Metro sesenta, pelo negro y un cabreo monumental?

—Bingo.

—Estás demente. Levi Ackerman no sale, no vive fuera de su oficina. Si pudiera dormir allí, seguro que lo haría—farfulla incrédulo.

—Pues no tengo idea de qué bicho le habrá picado, pero ha accedido a venir conmigo hoy a Club Sina—replico, con ligereza. De todas formas, aunque intento fingir desinterés acerca de todo esto, eso no podría estar más alejado de la verdad.

La idea de que Levi Ackerman haya decidido salir conmigo ya hacía que la adrenalina navegara por mi torrente sanguíneo a tirones, dejándome sin aliento y con el corazón martilleando en el pecho. Y saber ahora que es el típico hombre de negocios que vive solamente para su trabajo, y que aun así ha aceptado acompañarme, me deja con un regusto dulce en la boca.

— ¿Lo chantajeaste?—inquiere, frunciendo el ceño. No sé por qué eso parece ser una opción para Armin; tengo mis encantos, después de todo—. No, no. No me lo digas. Le ofreciste un polvo en la primera cita.

Arrugo la nariz para mostrar mi desagrado por su actitud.

—Diablos, Armin, ¿es así como piensas de mí?—pregunto, cruzándome de brazos y desviando mis ojos de él.

—Pues no sé. Dímelo tú; tú fuiste el que se acostó con Reiner nada más conocerse en la universidad.

—Bien, primero que nada: auch. Segundo: ¡auch! Tercero: Reiner y yo tuvimos una sana relación de pareja por dos años. Así que eso de «no sexo en la primera cita» no siempre funciona.

—Sí, Eren, una sana relación de pareja—bufa de manera condescendiente—. Antes de que comenzara a celarte por cualquier cosa y a manipularte. Súper sana tu relación. Diez de diez. No, mejor que eso, once de diez.

—No tienes que comportarte como un idiota acerca de eso, Arlert—chasqueo hacia Armin, con tono tajante. Sabe que el tema de Reiner sigue siendo algo delicado, y por mucho que su apariencia lo oculte, Armin es bastante despiadado y frío para pensar. Según él, debí haber cortado con Braun desde el momento en el que comenzó a comportarse extraño. Tiene un punto, claro está: eso es exactamente lo que debí haber hecho. Pero demándenme por enamorarme del imbécil.

Su expresión se suaviza y sus cejas se relajan, la comprensión llenando sus ojos mientras se inclina hacia delante y me clava una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo lamento, Eren—exhala, pasándose la mano libre por el cuello. Siempre que está nervioso o incómodo lo hace—. Es solamente que no soporto la idea de alguien haciéndote daño.

Dejo salir una exhalación de cansancio antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia el colchón, dejándome caer en él y girándome hacia Armin. Nuestra relación de “mejores amigos” siempre tiene estos tintes de intimidad, algo que no ha dejado de confundirme por años.

De todas formas, la idea de tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí como él lo hace me gusta demasiado como para intentar ponerle un alto. Sobre todo porque _me gusta_ esto que tenemos. ¿Somos amigos? ¿Somos novios? ¿Somos una pareja estable viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Ni él ni yo lo sabemos.

Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: Armin siempre va a decirme lo que piensa, aunque duela. No hay forma alguna de aplacar su mente fría y calculadora, siempre trabajando a un paso delante que la de todos los demás.

—Lo mismo va para ti—contesto, dejándome caer de espaldas contra la colcha. El sonido del aire atrapado dejando la tela suena como un ligero zumbido que dura menos que un latido, la preocupación por arruinar mi ropa dejándome momentáneamente—. ¿Cómo es él?

— ¿Quién? ¿Ackerman?—consulta, estirando las piernas y pasándolas por sobre mis muslos. Con cualquier otra persona, un gesto como ese lograría ponerme incómodo. Con Armin, no obstante, es algo natural, algo que hacemos de manera instintiva—. Es una buena persona, aunque todo el mundo te diga lo contrario. Puede que tenga una personalidad fuerte y carezca de habilidades comunicacionales, pero es un jefe justo y es listo como el hambre.

Dejo salir una carcajada ante su última frase.

— ¿Oh?—me burlo—. ¿Qué es eso, Arlert? ¿Tienes un enamoramiento de colegiala con el señor Ackerman?

No tengo que mirarlo para saber que se ha sonrojado hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

— ¡N-No seas idiota, Eren!—tartamudea, su voz tomando un tinte agudo del que estoy seguro se siente avergonzado—. Solamente digo que es un buen partido, nada más. Sin mencionar que está forrado.

—Oye, yo también estoy forrado—replico, volviendo a sentarme. Apoyo las manos a cada costado de mis caderas, inclinándome ligeramente hacia atrás, de modo que pueda mirar a Armin desde cierta distancia—. Podrido en dinero. Debería donar algo para alguna causa perdida.

Deja salir una carcajada sin aire mientras deja la manzana sobre uno de los veladores de mi cuarto. Me clava una mirada inquisitiva, esa clase de miradas que me hacen sentir completamente vulnerable, antes de volver a hablar:

—Ve con cuidado, ¿sí? Nadie sabe nada de la vida de Levi Ackerman, excepto por Erwin y Hanji. No ha tenido ninguna relación de la que se haya sabido y por lo que se dice en la oficina, no tiene familia. Alguien que está completamente solo en el mundo tiende a aburrirse un montón, sobre todo cuando se es tan inteligente como él.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Insinúo—contesta, suspirando— que no tiene nada que perder. Trata de no enamorarte, Eren. Has estado solo por un largo tiempo, con un par de polvos por aquí y por allá, y si hablamos de Levi Ackerman, enamorarse no es nada difícil. Hay que ver la cantidad de gente que se babea por él en la oficina. Si siguen así, seguro va a despedirlos por ensuciar el piso.

Dejo salir una risita, agradeciendo que haya decidido alivianar algo la conversación. No soy idiota, incluso aunque lo parezca: tengo completamente claro que enamorarme de alguien como Levi Ackerman es un tremendo error.

Sin embargo, algo de su discurso me deja algo insatisfecho.

—No, espera un segundo—comento, frunciendo el ceño—. Levi _sí_ tiene familia.

Los ojos azules de Armin se abren de par en par, la sorpresa dejándolo boquiabierto. Se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal, ávido por más información. Me río de él, negando con la cabeza, porque si hay una carnada perfecta para él, es ofrecerle conocimiento.

— ¿Cómo que tiene familia?—inquiere.

—Tiene un hijo. Creo que tiene como unos… ¿nueve años?—le comento, frunciendo el ceño al tratar de recordar la edad de Junior. Tiene nueve, ¿no es así? Es difícil decirlo, porque se ve y se comporta con demasiada madurez para su edad—. Se llama Levi Ral.

— _Eso_ no lo sabía—admite, chasqueando la lengua—. Será el cotilleo más caliente que la oficina ha tenido en _años_.

—Oye, no, para—lo detengo, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros—. Esto tiene que quedar en privado. No conozco mucho a tu jefe, pero si hay algo que se pude ver a la legua, es que es una persona muy privada. Si no saben nada de él, debe ser por una razón.

Armin me dedica una mirada sorprendida, sus cejas alzándose tan alto en su frente que estoy seguro que podrían tocar la línea de su cabello en cualquier momento.

— ¿Desde cuando eres alguien racional, bastardo suicida?—se carcajea.

—Cierra el pico, Cabeza de Coco.

 

 

A las siete en punto me apoyo despreocupadamente contra el muro de enfrente de Club Sina. La fila para entrar al pub serpentea por la esquina de la manzana, desapareciendo de la vista inmediatamente en la intersección con otra calle. Sin embargo, incluso desde allá, se puede sentir la energía que zumba sobre las cabezas de los clientes que esperan para ingresar, la emoción apenas contenida y las conversaciones ansiosas.

Una sonrisita satisfecha me curva los labios. Club Sina fue inaugurado en el dos mil trece, con pocas esperanzas de convertirse en un negocio exitoso. Mikasa y yo tomamos lo que pensamos que podía ser un riesgo al ambientarlo en base a mis libros, porque incluso aunque fueran conocidos y muy vendidos, asumimos que era más que nada un público adolescente el que pagaba por ellos.

Creo que estábamos equivocados.

La cosa no partió excelente de inmediato, claro está. Tuvimos un par de meses bastante ajustados, obteniendo muy pocas ganancias pero aún así sobrepasando nuestras expectativas. El club comenzó a ganar fama entre los jóvenes adultos de Londres, haciéndose más y más conocido a medida que relacionaban el vínculo con _Carla’s_ , una de las cafeterías más conocidas dela ciudad. No muchas personas saben acerca de mi participación en ambos negocios, en todo caso: piensan que el hecho de que _Carla’s_ tenga las ilustraciones de mis libros y que Club Sina esté ambientado alrededor de ellos es simple cosa de un trato con el autor. No está muy lejos de la realidad, pero casi nadie sabe que el autor de la Trilogía de los Muros es en realidad dueño del cincuenta porciento de ambos lugares.

Así que el pub genera ganancias como loco, así como la cafetería. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de para qué necesito realmente tanto dinero, pero no es que me esté quejando de tenerlo. Es decir, ¿quién podría quejarse de no tener problemas económicos? Tengo mi propio departamento, mi propia moto, toda la comida que quiero y lo único que tengo que hacer es levantarme por la mañana para simplemente revisar mi estado de cuenta.

Soy arrancado abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando alguien tamborilea delicadamente en mi hombro. Espero ver a Levi ante mí, pero me encuentro con una menuda muchacha de cabello castaño que no he visto jamás en mi vida. Cuando le dedico una mirada curiosa a través de los anteojos, un sonrojo feroz se le sube a la cara, haciendo brillar sus ojos de manera febril.

—Uhm—comienza ella, retorciendo nerviosa una de las hebras de su bufanda azul oscuro—. Me estaba preguntando, este… ¿eres Eren Jaeger?

Y así comienza. Esta era exactamente la razón por la que no quería fotografías mías dando vueltas por ahí. Pero ahora que ya he salido en ese periódico con mi cara perfectamente visible, no puedo retractarme. Y sería completa y absolutamente grosero que despreciara su atención.

—Sí, ese soy yo—contesto, con una sonrisa fingida que parece tragarse de inmediato. Lo cierto es que este es el peor momento que me puedo imaginar para que alguien decida acercarse a mí: estoy esperando a un muy sexy hombre de negocios con el que no he parado de soñar desde que lo conocí en aquel ascensor—. Es un placer.

—Oh dios—exhala ella, parpadeando como un pajarillo—. ¡Es un honor conocerte! ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya!

No puedo sentir aversión hacia esta chica. Ella simplemente se acercó cortésmente a alguien en la calle porque estaba la posibilidad de que fuera alguien a quien admira. Debería dejar de comportarme como un cabrón y ser cortés con ella.

—Vaya, muchas gracias—contesto, sonrojándome sin quererlo. Los halagos me ponen incómodo. No es que no sepa que soy bueno en mi trabajo, pero que me lo digan me hace sentir que no puedo creerles. Hola ahí, problemas de autoestima—. Me ha-

—Eren—llama una voz masculina que reconozco de inmediato.

Al girarme ligeramente hacia la derecha, me encuentro cara a cara con Levi Ackerman. Se me seca la garganta de solo verlo, porque incluso aunque le dije que se pusiera los pantalones más ajustados que tuviera, realmente no estaba esperándome _eso_.

Ha decidido vestirse como la clase de tipo que te haría subir a su motocicleta y conduciría por las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad solamente por la adrenalina de ello. Parece la clase de hombre de la que tienes que cuidarte con ahínco, aunque sabes que es un esfuerzo fútil porque no hay nada que quieras más que saltar sobre sus huesos.

No es que no haya querido saltar sobre él desde que me lo pillé en el ascensor, pero es que ahora es simplemente ridículo.

Lleva una cazadora de cuero café con leche sobre lo que asumo será una camisa negra. No puedo decirlo realmente, debido a que la chaqueta cubre perfectamente lo que sea que lleve debajo; una delgada bufanda gris está despreocupadamente envuelta alrededor de su cuello, más que nada para darle un toque extra al atuendo que para protegerlo del frío que pincha como agujas gélidas contra la piel que llevo descubierta.

Ahora, los _pantalones_ … podríamos decir que son un pecado. Exactamente. Podrían hacer que la religiosa más comprometida con el celibato simplemente lanzara el rosario lo más lejos posible para poder arrancárselos de un tirón.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero hacer.

Pantalones de cuero. _Cuero_. Ajustados a las piernas como si fueran una segunda piel, como si se los hubieran pintado. Me hacen pensar en las mallas de súper héroes que se aferran a las curvas y los planos de los músculos de los personajes con determinación, casi con ferocidad. Una cadena plateada le rodea la cadera derecha, como si _intencionalmente_ estuviera guiando mis ojos hacia su trasero. Es decir, ¿de veras? ¿Cuánto autocontrol cree que tengo?

Para completar eso que él seguramente llama tenida y que yo particularmente he decidido llamar lujuria hecha tela, lleva botines de cuero negro que cubren hasta su tobillo, brillantes como si acabara de lustrarlos. La pernera del pantalón va metida dentro de la caña del botín, de modo que soy perfectamente capaz de ver el cierre plateado en la parte exterior del tobillo.

Madre santa. Necesito a Jesús. Sé que no es la primera vez que lo digo, pero _santo cielo_ , este tipo parece haberse arrancado de mis sueños eróticos más libidinosos.

— ¿Eren?—llama una voz pequeña a mi lado.

A último momento recuerdo a la chica. Parpadeo hacia ella con confusión, luchando por enfocar mis ojos en su rostro pequeño y con forma de corazón, con el cabello marrón cayendo alrededor de su cara en grandes ondas brillantes y aparentemente sedosas. Es una chica guapa: incluso yo (siendo tan gay como un arcoíris) puedo notarlo.

Pero ahora mi atención está demasiado dispersa como para ponerle atención a ella.

—Eh—dejo salir, sintiéndome mortificado—. Lo lamento, pero llegó mi cita. Gracias por… este… tus cumplidos. Nos vemos.

Tengo que desviar la mirada de ella para evitar la punzada de culpabilidad que me divide en dos el estómago. Sin embargo, nada más mirar a Levi, cualquier mordisco o rastro de culpa desaparecen como una voluta de humo disuelta por el viento.

Levi me clava una fija mirada de sus ojos grises como metal, unas ligeras motas color verde olivo brillando concéntricas a la pupila. Trae el cabello casualmente desordenado, igual que se vería alguien que viene bajándose de un descapotable que va a toda velocidad.

— _Scheiss_ —dejo salir en mi idioma natal, sonando solamente un poco falto de aliento—. _Fick mich._

El áspero sonido del alemán en mi lengua parece sorprender a Levi, que alza las cejas de manera imperceptible, el fantasma de una sonrisa apenas rozando sus labios como la caricia de una pluma.

Instintivamente, recorro mi labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, imaginándome lo que se sentirá tener esa boca contra la mía.

—Si estás insultándome en otro idioma, mocoso, déjame decirte que dos pueden jugar a ese juego—comenta, cruzándose de brazos mientras me deslizo hacia él. A pesar del aroma a humedad y frío que flota en la calle, puedo obtener una  olisqueada del perfume que se desprende de la piel de Levi; un efluvio ligeramente ácido, atrayente y sumamente agradable.

No solamente se ve jodidamente bien. _Huele_ ridículamente tentador.

— ¿Por qué habría de insultarte, Levi?—contesto, fingiendo inocencia. No lo estaba insultando, técnicamente, solamente le estaba pidiendo que me follara. Nada más que eso. Nada realmente importante—. Sin mencionar que no quiero ser insultado en un idioma que seguramente desconozco…

— _Merde, tu es sexy quand tu parles allemand_ —suspira, negando con la cabeza.

Esta es mi sentencia de muerte. Aquí y ahora. Estoy esperando a que la tierra se abra y me trague el infierno, porque, Jesucristo, jamás había oído nada más sensual que Levi hablando francés. Sé que el francés de por sí es considerado uno de los idiomas más sensuales del mundo, pero en su voz, con su pronunciación…

Si había sentido una ridícula cantidad de lujuria hacia este hombre, ahora seguramente tengo un pase asegurado al séptimo círculo del infierno por abusar del pecado capital de la lujuria.

—Bueno—carraspeo, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Demonios. No debí haber usado estos pantalones. Son demasiado ajustados y ahora mismo estoy teniendo un _pequeño_ problema entre manos. Aunque sería mejor decir “entre las piernas”—. ¿Entramos?

—Ya era hora—contesta simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me giro hacia la entrada. Thomas, el guardia, ya está empezando a recibir el dinero de las entradas, con su mejor cara de malos amigos, revisando atentamente las identificaciones de los clientes.

Es gracioso, pero Thomas es uno de los chicos más amables que he conocido. Lo que hace aún más divertido el verlo poner esa cara de asesino en serie. Me pregunto si será bipolar… digo, no sería una sorpresa.

Me acerco a él, notando de inmediato que su mirada se alza de la identificación en su mano izquierda. Me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a las primeras personas en la fila completamente sorprendidos mientras Levi y yo nos reunimos en la entrada.

—Buenas, jefe.

— ¿Qué tal, Thomas?—saludo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Todo tranquilo. La jefa te espera adentro.

Dejo salir un gemido de frustración, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Dijo si quería regañarme por algo?—pregunto, mitad en broma mitad en serio. Mikasa se la vive regañándome; parece que viviera su vida para ello. De todas formas, no puedo culparla: después de que sus padres fueran asesinados en un asalto a un banco y nuestra familia la adoptara, los Jaeger se convirtieron en todo lo que tenía. Cuando mi madre murió, ella pareció asumir su rol, más que nada por la necesidad de llenar el hueco que dejó tras el accidente.

—No—Thomas niega con la cabeza, devolviéndole la identificación al cliente y dejándolo pasar luego de que paga su entrada—. Dijo que te esperaba dentro, nada más. Asumo que querrá hablar de algo del inventario o algo así.

Ugh. Logística.

—Mátame ahora—dejo salir, suspirando exhausto. Vengo aquí a divertirme con la persona que ha estado invadiendo mis sueños húmedos por casi una semana, y resulta que tengo que ayudar a Mikasa con alguna cosa—. En fin, Thomas. Él viene conmigo.

Apunto hacia Levi con un movimiento de mi cabeza, haciendo que los ojos del portero recaigan en su figura. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en ademán despreocupado, y la mirada aburrida de siempre, parece poder matar a un hombre usando solamente las manos.

—Uh—deja salir Thomas, momentáneamente tomado por sorpresa debido al aura que rodea a Levi—. Bien. Tú eres el jefe, después de todo.

Lo que se traduce a «si causa problemas es tu culpa».

Ruedo los ojos con exasperación, simplemente ignorando la advertencia implícita en sus palabras y alargando la mano para poder asir la manga de Levi. Oigo un sonidito rasposo de sorpresa dejar sus labios, y pongo todo de mi parte para evitar que la risita traviesa que puja para salir de mi boca se quede en mi garganta.

Al entrar al local, noto que la función no está ni cerca de comenzar. Por lo general, cuando Annie está lista para presentarse, las luces están apagadas y un solo foco la alumbra a ella en el escenario principal. Ahora, aunque están la silla y el atril con la guitarra electroacústica prolijamente preparados, Annie no se ve por ningún lado.

Así que aprovecho el momento para llevar a Levi directamente a la barra, donde Eld ya está comenzando a preparar los primeros pedidos. Se mueve con habilidad tras el mesón, manejando las cocteleras con la habilidad de alguien que lo ha hecho mil veces, apenas poniéndoles atención.

—Hey, Eld—saludo, dejándome caer en un taburete y haciéndole una seña a Levi para que me imite.

Con una mirada escrutadora dirigida hacia el taburete, Levi desliza su dedo índice sobre la superficie, observando la inexistente capa de polvo sobre la yema. Cuando se ve lo suficientemente satisfecho con la limpieza del lugar, se deja caer elegantemente en el taburete, inmediatamente girándose hacia mí y clavándome la mirada.

Intento detener el estremecimiento que baja por mi espalda, pero es imposible. Es decir, demonios, ¿quién podría evitar los escalofríos si un hombre como Levi Ackerman te mira directamente como si tratara de desvestirte con los ojos?

—Heya, jefe—me saluda Eld, sonriéndome. Le dedica una mirada inquisitiva a Levi, sin decir nada en realidad, antes de volver sus ojos nuevamente hacia mí—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Me estás malcriando—bromeo, sonriéndole—. Pero sí. Lo de siempre. ¿Y tú, Levi?

—Whisky sin hielo—contesta, encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—En camino.

Mientras Eld prepara nuestras bebidas, me giro a mirar a Levi. No me sorprende encontrarme directamente con sus dos penetrantes ojos fijos en mí; lo que me sorprende es la sonrisita que tira de una de las esquinas de su boca, como si estuviera luchando por hacerse ver.

— ¿Disfrutas de la vista?—inquiero, medio en broma medio coqueteando. Para ser sincero, coquetearle a Levi me sale natural, casi como respirar. Es imposible evitarlo cuando luce _así_.

—Algo así—contesta, en tono aburrido. Sin embargo, noto la diversión brillar en sus ojos cuando habla, y me doy una metafórica palmadita de felicitación en la espalda por ello.

—Ya que pareces estar disfrutando de la vista—comento, haciendo un ademán que abarca todo mi cuerpo—, vamos a la parte que me interesa.

— ¿Cuál sería esa, mocoso?—pregunta, alzando las cejas.

—Cuéntame de ti.

Mi frase parece tomarlo desprevenido. Carraspea un par de veces, como si se hubiese atragantado con saliva, dedicándome una mirada incrédula que revela a todas luces que esa _no_ era la respuesta que esperaba. Estoy seguro que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, y de hecho, estuve muy tentado a dársela.

Pero aunque me gustaría simplemente irme a la cama con él para quitarme el empacho, creo que Levi es alguien que merece ser conocido antes de pasar por el dormitorio. _Quiero_ llegar a conocer a la persona que se esconde tras la expresión estoica, tras el aburrimiento y el cabreo monumental que carga casi todo el tiempo. Más allá de las ojeras que revelan que no duerme mucho y de esos impactantes ojos que parecen verlo todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?—dice finalmente, suspirando.

— ¿Libro favorito?—inquiero, de inmediato. Se puede decir mucho de la clase de literatura que una persona disfruta, de sus libros favoritos, de los mundos a los que ha entregado su mente.

—Ah—deja salir, sonriendo apenas—. Siguiente.

—Oh, vamos, ¡no seas así!—refunfuño, componiendo un puchero—. No puedes simplemente saltarte una pregunta así como así. Dame una pista por lo menos…

—Ni lo sueñes, mocoso—contesta, tajante pero deslizando un matiz juguetón en su voz.

—Demonios—bufo, rodando los ojos—. Bien. Siguiente pregunta…

—Alto ahí—me detiene, alzando la mano izquierda con la palma vuelta hacia mí, como si con ello pudiera detener la conversación físicamente—. No vas a quedarte con toda la diversión. También quiero saber cosas de ti.

— ¿Qué es esto, veinte preguntas?—bromeo, sintiendo la familiar oleada de ansiedad que me recorre cuando sé que alguien va a hacer preguntas personales. Solamente espero no tener que mentirle, porque por alguna razón, Levi es una de las pocas personas a las que quiero decirle la verdad. Lo cual es raro, porque suelo ir por ahí simplemente escondiendo todo de mí.

—Ahora lo es. Venga.

—Maldita sea, Cabo—suspiro, pasándome una mano por la cara.

— ¿Cabo?—repite, casi horrorizado.

La expresión de su rostro me causa una carcajada instantánea, obligándome a esconder mi boca tras al dorso de la mano. Su cara es simplemente un poema y no hay nada que desee más que fotografiarla, ampliarla y colgarla a la cabecera de mi cama.

—Tienes una postura muy militar, Levi. No me culpes por el sobrenombre.

—Eres un idiota.

—No puedo rebatir contra eso.

Deja salir una carcajada, sorprendiéndome. Para ser sincero, Levi no parece ser la clase de personas que se ríen muy a menudo, e incluso él lo nota. La sorpresa brilla en su mirada mientras la risa se va apagando de a poco, dejando tras de sí una sonrisa en su rostro.

Maldita sea. Debería sonreír más seguido; si se ve sensual con su típica expresión aburrida, con una sonrisa en el rostro parece que se ha escapado de una novela rosa, donde el héroe es completamente perfecto.

—Lo que le dijiste a Kirstein en la entrevista—comienza, luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que me dedico a observar a Eld preparar nuestras bebidas—, la razón por la que comenzaste a escribir…

Oh, no. No me gusta para donde va esto. No quiero siquiera oír la pregunta, porque el impulso de mentir explota en mí con la fuerza de una bomba en el mismo momento en el que intuyo a lo que se refiere.

—Oh, no, mocoso—bufa, rodando los ojos—. Que no se te ocurra.

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir, parpadeando sorprendido hacia él.

—Siempre haces eso—replica, apuntándome con un dedo acusador—. Cada vez que alguien te hace una pregunta personal, pones esa cara. Es como ver una puerta cerrándose. Es frustrante.

— ¿Cómo…?

Es la primera persona que lo nota; la primera persona fuera de Armin, Mikasa y Reiner. Reiner aprendió a usar eso a su favor, alguna clase de arma que ocupaba cada vez que quería manipularme. Pero se tardó bastante tiempo en notarlo; Levi, sin embargo, se ha tardado menos de una semana en darse cuenta, en aprender a reconocer los signos.

Creía que era cuidadoso, que nadie podía notarlo de buenas a primeras. Creo que me equivoqué.

—Es un acto reflejo—mascullo, rogando al cielo que no pueda oírme—. Lo lamento.

—Lo entiendo. Créeme—contesta con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y como lo entiendo, sé que tienes la _necesidad_ de mentirle a todo el mundo. Déjame decirte esto, Eren: es una pésima práctica. Si no quieres contestar, simplemente abre la boca y di que no. Es mejor parecer descortés que arriesgar tu propia sanidad mental para seguir agradándoles a todos.

Aprieto los dientes, el sonido desagradable del rechinido llenándome los oídos. Se me entumecen las mandíbulas, un ligero temblor debido al esfuerzo remeciendo mi quijada.

—Así que… ¿era cierto?—inquiere, en un tono más liviano, como dándome a entender que la parte de la reprimenda se ha terminado.

Lo miro a los ojos, intentando evaluar si vale la pena decírselo o no. Puede que mi instinto me diga que Levi vale esto y mucho más, pero mi cabeza se niega a confiar en una simple corazonada. ¿Cómo saber si hago lo correcto al hablarle de mí mismo? ¿Cómo saber si es digno de oír mis razones, mis motivos y mi historia?

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Levi—evado, aclarándome la garganta.

Parece estar a punto de decirme que me vaya a la mierda, pero se lo piensa mejor y asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tomas la decisión correcta?—consulto, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Nunca lo sabes—contesta de inmediato—. Simplemente debes tomar la decisión que creas la más correcta, una de la que no te vayas a arrepentir después. Nadie sabe lo que va a suceder, pero aun así, nos vemos obligados a decidir sobre eventos desconocidos. Simplemente escoge la que creas que no te va a traer más dolor después.

—Mi madre—suelto, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo al revelarle la verdadera razón por la que comencé a escribir.

— ¿Disculpa?

—La verdadera razón por la que empecé a escribir—explico, con voz temblorosa. Me froto las palmas de las manos contra la tela de los vaqueros, deshaciéndome del sudor nervioso que se acumula en mis manos—. Es decir… lo que le dije a Jean no era completamente mentira. Hay algo de verdad en ello. Pero la verdad es que comencé a escribir para poder mantener el recuerdo de mi madre viva.

—Explícate.

—Mierda, yo…—inhalo profundo, contando hasta diez. Las náuseas en mi estómago no parecen querer ir en retirada y la ansiedad hace que un sudor frío me perle la nuca, las sienes y la espalda. Me siento físicamente enfermo de solamente pensar en revelarle las reales intenciones tras mis libros—. El arte inmortaliza. Una taza de té, una manzana, incluso personas.

—Querías mantener a tu madre viva en tus libros—exhala, dedicándome una mirada que no alcanzo a descifrar.

Me siento arrinconado. Lo ha entendido perfectamente, y apenas he tenido que explicarle el diez porciento de mi razonamiento.

—Bien—dice Eld, haciendo estallar nuestra burbuja privada llena de tensión. Doy un ligero bote en mi lugar, girándome hacia él, rogando al cielo que no haya escuchado nada de lo que acabo de decir—. Un whisky sin hielo para el caballero, y una caipiriña para usted, jefe.

Deja ambos vasos sobre una servilleta, deslizándolos sobre la barra de madera lustrosa hacia cada uno de nosotros con un fluido movimiento.

—De veras me estás consintiendo, Eld—sonrío hacia él, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa falsa mientras atraigo mi caipiriña hacia mí con la mano izquierda. La sensación fría del vaso contra mi palma sudada es inmediatamente agradecida por mi piel. Le doy un trago al licor, disfrutando del dulce sabor del azúcar y del fuerte sabor de la cachaza—. Magnífico. Diez de diez, totalmente volvería a beber aquí.

—Eso espero—se carcajea él, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sería de Club Sina sin el jefe?

—Una jefa feliz y una reserva de licor a salvo—bromeo, encogiéndome de hombros. Me relamo los labios, atrapando una gota de licor rebelde adherida a mi labio inferior, saboreando el trago con cuidado—. Hablando de la jefa… Thomas me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes para qué?

—Algo del inventario.

—Oh, así que _sí_ era logística—comento, para nadie en particular—. ¿Crees que pueda escaquearme de mis deberes?

Eld niega con la cabeza, con expresión frustrada.

—Sería la tercera vez en el mes, Eren. Debes dejar que poner todo en la espalda de la jefa. Es de mal gusto.

—Lo sé, lo sé—mascullo, afligido—. Es que _odio_ la logística.

—Pues si quieres escaquearte—comenta Eld ligeramente, sonriendo con malicia— será mejor que lo hagas ahora. Mikasa viene para acá.

Le dedico una mirada horrorizada a Eld, volteándome de inmediato para escanear mis alrededores. La mirada en los ojos de Levi me dice que está conteniendo la risa, tratando de simpatizar conmigo pero sin lograrlo realmente.

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de darle una patada en la canilla por ser tan graciosamente mezquino. Maldito bastardo.

Cuando por fin encuentro a Mikasa, ya es muy tarde para correr. Trago saliva con un audible sonido, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de un par de clientes. Mi hermana adoptiva se desliza hacia mí sobre el suelo de baldosas grises, con sus dos ojos negros clavados en mí y una ligera arruga marcada en el entrecejo, señal de que debo preparar mi trasero.

Porque Mikasa viene en plan de patearlo hasta morir.

Cuando por fin se para junto a mí, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada terrible en su cara, comienzo a decir mis oraciones. Puedo ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

Wow, _realmente_ soy promiscuo.

—Hola ahí, Mika—saludo, con una débil sonrisa.

—Eren Jaeger—sisea ella, enterrando su dedo índice en mi bícep. Un dolor rojo y punzante se extiende desde la piel injuriada, enviándome un desagradable estremecimiento que ahueca la boca de mi estómago—. Intentabas huir de la logística de nuevo, ¿no es así?

—Maldita sea, Mikasa—siseo, sobándome el bícep—. Eso me dolió.

—Pues te lo mereces por…—los ojos de Mikasa vagan desde mí hacia Levi, que le da un tranquilo sorbo a su bebida. Lo observa atentamente por unos momentos, su expresión completamente en blanco. Lo está evaluando con cuidado, decidiendo si vale la pena que pierda una noche con él. Ah, Mikasa no tiene idea de que planeo hacer más que perder una noche, y tampoco sabe que planeo que sea _más_ de una noche—… escaquearte del inventario. ¿Quién es él?

—Ah—dejo salir, fingiendo sorpresa—. Mikasa, te presento a Levi Ackerman. Levi, esta es Mikasa, mi hermana.

—Un placer—dice Levi, sonando aburrido. No le tiende la mano ni hace ademán alguno para acercarse a ella, lo que no me sorprende. Levi no parece gustar de tocar demasiado a otras personas.

—Igualmente—contesta Mikasa, con la misma expresión que él.

—Esto es incómodo—comento, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres, Mika?

—Pues…

El crujido de un micrófono la interrumpe, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y un ceño fruncido terrible. Desde detrás de su eterna bufanda roja (un regalo que le di cuando mis padres la adoptaron), logro captar una rápida visión de sus labios fruncirse también.

Todos nos giramos hacia el escenario, donde Annie ya está sentada en el taburete, con la guitarra sobre el regazo. Con su eterna expresión aburrida y los celestes ojos carentes de expresión, parece alguien que acaba de darse cuenta que su vida se ha ido al caño. Lo que es gracioso, tomando en cuenta de que a pesar de su apariencia, Annie Leonhart es una de las personas con más preocupaciones que conozco.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello rubio platino, echando unos cuantos mechones sueltos del rodete hacia atrás. Se aclara la garganta, acercando la boca al micrófono, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Desde que Levi y yo llegamos al pub se ha unido mucha gente; tanta, que es casi imposible caminar sin chocarse con alguien.

—Ah. Ya va a comenzar. Nos vemos luego, Eren—masculla Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros en gesto de rendición. Se gira sobre sus talones, alejándose de nosotros, serpenteando con habilidad entre la multitud.

—Tu hermana parece ser interesante—comenta Levi, atrayendo mi atención. En Club Sina no vuela una sola mosca cuando se sabe que Annie va a comenzar a cantar, por lo que incluso aunque es un susurro, puedo oírle perfectamente.

—Y que lo digas.

—Buenas tardes a todos—saluda Annie, su voz amplificada navegando a través de la muchedumbre—. Gracias por venir hoy. Esta canción de llama _Ready To Go_ , de _Panic! At The Disco_.

La multitud aplaude y aclama, sin alcanzar a ahogar realmente la exclamación de sorpresa que deja los labios de Levi. Le dedico una mirada de reojo, observándolo cuidadosamente mientras se lleva el vaso de whisky a los labios, dándole un largo trago al líquido ambarino.

 **** _You've got these little things_  
That you've been running from  
You either love them or I guess you don't  
You're such a pretty thing  
To be running from anyone  
A vision with nowhere to go

La dulce voz de Annie, acompañada por la guitarra, sale de los amplificadores y altoparlantes, encantando a la multitud de inmediato. Es simple cosa de oír los primeros acordes y las primeras palabras para que todos los ojos estén en ella, fijos, completamente hipnotizados.

Dejo salir una risita por lo bajo; nunca deja de sorprenderme el efecto que tiene en las personas. Es algo natural, algo automático, y me alegro de que Mikasa y yo seamos capaces de darle la tribuna que necesita para dar a conocer su grandioso talento.

Sin embargo, una voz grave me distrae de la dulce voz de Annie. Me giro a ver a Levi, que canta por lo bajo, siguiendo la letra la perfección. Por un momento que parece largo como un eón, lo único que puedo oír es a Levi recitando suavemente la canción, voz sedosa, parecida a la caricia del terciopelo contra mi piel expuesta.

 **** _So tell me right now_  
You think you're ready for it  
I wanna know   
Why you got me going  
So let's go  
We'll take it out of here  
I think I'm ready to leap  
I'm ready to live

Me giro sobre el taburete, para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara. Sorprendido, Levi clava sus ojos penetrantes en los míos, deteniéndose al notar que ha sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, con el acuciante deseo de inclinarme hacia delante y besarlo quemando en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cada átomo en mí me empuja hacia él, nublándome el juicio.

— _Fick mich—_ escupo, alargando la mano hacia él.

Mis dedos se envuelven tras su nuca, la sensación del cabello corto de la parte trasera de su cuello lanzando un chispazo de deseo por mis nervios. Lo siento estremecerse bajo mi toque, dejando salir una respiración temblorosa mientras me inclino hacia delante.

Muy suavemente, con cuidado, rozo mis labios con los suyos. Deja salir una exclamación ahogada que se amortigua contra mi boca, su mano derecha cerrándose en el cuello de mi camisa para llevarme más cerca de él.

No es más que un roce suave, no es nada más que un beso casto, y aún así, puedo sentir cómo la lujuria inyecta una enorme dosis de adrenalina en mi sistema. Se me acelera la respiración cuando me separo de él, nuestros rostros aún demasiado cerca como para poder pensar de manera racional.

Sus ojos me devuelven la mirada, el iris un simple círculo negro verdoso alrededor de la pupila expandida. Un estremecimiento me baja por la espalda al notar la reacción de su cuerpo hacia mí, como asegurándome en terreno que sí, que este magnífico espécimen de hombre me desea tanto como yo a él.

—Levi—mascullo, relamiéndome los labios. Puedo percibir el sabor del whisky en mi boca, residuo de la suya, punzando mis papilas gustativas con el deseo de besarlo más profundamente—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Dios, sí.


	7. Capítulo séptimo: interrupciones con finales felices.

**_Levi._ **

Mi espalda da contra la pared del pasillo con más fuerza de la necesaria; se me escapa el poco aire que logro reunir en los pulmones cuando Eren me empuja contra el muro, cercándome igual que un cazador lo haría con una presa indefensa. Me estremezco cuando sus manos encuentran el final de mi camisa, sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel de mi estómago, trazando suavemente las líneas de los músculos de mi abdomen.

— _Scheiss_ , _Levi_ —masculla en alemán, sus labios rozando el hueco de mi garganta. Sus dientes raspan contra mi nuez de Adán, obligándome a reprimir un gemido. Lo único que alcanzo a entender de su corta frase es mi nombre, que suena sensual como el infierno con su acento—. Pareces salido de un mito griego.

La respuesta muere en mi boca cuando sus labios se presionan contra los míos, robándome la posibilidad de decir algo inteligente. Su lengua delinea mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que accedo de inmediato y sin segundas contemplaciones.

El músculo húmedo y suave se siente tan erótico contra el mío que casi siento que soy incapaz de pensar. Deslizo mi lengua contra la suya, encontrando ese dulce punto que nos vuelve locos al recibir un beso, sintiéndolo gemir en mi boca.

Sonrío en el beso, sabiendo que lo tengo en la palma de mi mano. Saber que este crío siente tanta lujuria hacia mí como yo hacia él enciende todos mis sentidos, poniendo de punta los vellos de mi cuerpo y activando todos mis nervios, haciéndolos hipersensibles a cualquiera de sus roces.

Abandona mis labios de nuevo, obligándome a contener un gemido de frustración. Delinea mi quijada con la lengua, suavemente, liviana como el ala de una polilla, dejando tras de sí un rastro húmedo que se enfría de inmediato y que logra que me baje un escalofrío por la espalda ante la sensación.

Baja por el músculo de mi cuello, sus dientes raspando el punto donde mi pulso late enfebrecido. Dejo salir un gruñido, el deseo de tocarlo a él golpeándome con la fuerza de un camión a toda velocidad, convirtiéndome en un desastre jadeante y gimiente.

Entonces, Eren se deja caer de rodillas.

— ¿Eren?—dejo salir, tragando saliva audiblemente.

—Tú calla—murmura, mirándome por entre sus pestañas— y disfruta.

_Oh, mierda. No va a hacer lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad? No aquí en el corredor donde…_

Mi tren de pensamiento se descarrila violentamente cuando el sonido de mi bragueta corta el silencio en dos. El alivio de la presión de mis pantalones contra mi erección es inmediato, solamente para desaparecer en el momento en el que Eren engancha sus dedos en la banda elástica de mis bóxers grises, siendo reemplazado de inmediato por la necesidad del estímulo.

El aire frío del pasillo golpea contra la piel expuesta de mi erección cuando, con suavidad, Eren tira de la ropa interior hacia abajo, llevándose consigo los ajustados pantalones de cuero. Me tiemblan las rodillas cuando sus ojos dispares se clavan en mi miembro, el dorado y el verde reducidos a un simple anillo alrededor de la pupila, el negro devorando ambos colores mientras se relame los labios como un niño goloso antes de zamparse un suculento trozo de chocolate.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda se envuelven alrededor mi base, el calor de su mano enviando chispazos de placer por mis nervios hipersensibles. Se me atasca la respiración en la garganta, mi boca seca como el hueso; el solamente verlo hincado frente a mí, mirando directamente a mi erección como si jamás hubiese visto nada igual, es todo lo que se necesita para tenerme al borde del metafórico precipicio, añorando el contacto cálido de su lengua contra mi piel.

Sin previo aviso, mi deseo se vuelve realidad: su lengua se desliza por la vena en la parte posterior de mi miembro, desde la base hasta el glande. El calor y la humedad me dejan hecho un completo desastre, una madeja de nervios expuestos como cables pelados en contacto con el agua: es como si mi cuerpo completo hubiese hecho cortocircuito.

No tengo nada a qué aferrarme más que la pared tras de mí, así que pongo mis manos contra el muro frío, planas contra el concreto. La lengua de Eren hace maravillas en mi extensión, deslizándose contra el glande, llevándose consigo la perlada gota de líquido pre seminal que brilla en la punta, su mano subiendo y bajando ligeramente, apenas produciendo fricción, pero volviéndome loco de todas formas.

—Nhn… _merde_ —maldigo por lo bajo, mordiéndome el labio inferior cuando Eren deja salir un suave sonido que reverbera a través de mí. Se me escapa una exclamación ahogada cuando, por fin, y nuevamente sin aviso alguno, sus labios se cierran alrededor de mi glande—. ¡Maldita sea! Eren, dame un jodido a- aviso la próxima v- ¡nhn!

La calidez y humedad de su boca me impiden seguir hablando; sus labios avanzan por mi extensión, sin detenerse, con la seguridad de alguien que lo ha hecho cientos de veces. Mi mano derecha se dispara hacia su cabello, mis dedos enredándose entre los suaves mechones, tironeando de ellos en medio de la desesperación.

Eren deja salir un gemido ante aquello, y sonrío apenas al descubrir que el jalarle el cabello lo vuelve loco. Su mano libre, apoyada en mi muslo, se tensa contra él, sus uñas dejando marcas rojizas en forma de media luna.

Por fin, luego de lo que me parecen años de tortura, mi glande toca la parte trasera de su garganta. Algo de la cordura que me queda se pregunta si es que tiene reflejo de arcada; sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento racional queda hecho trizas cuando se devuelve, su lengua escudándome de los dientes de su mandíbula inferior, dejando ir mi miembro con un sonoro y húmedo “pop”.

No tengo tiempo de recuperarme, porque de nuevo me tiene en su boca. Y su respiración coordinada con sus labios golpea la piel sensible, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, y la lubricación de su saliva, que gotea por las comisuras de su boca y por su mentón, es simplemente demasiado para mí.

Si sigue así, seguramente no voy a durar demasiado. Puedo sentir el calor construyéndose en mi bajo vientre, tironeando sin piedad de los músculos de mi abdomen, calentando el interior de mis muslos y haciendo que mis rodillas tiemblen.

—E-Eren—tartamudeo, un gruñido raspando mi garganta cuando el mocoso deja salir un sonido parecido a un zumbido desde su garganta, _exactamente_ donde está mi glande—. ¡Ah…! Demonios, Eren, voy a…

Antes de que termine de hablar, se oye un rechinido desde el piso superior. Eren y yo nos congelamos en nuestros lugares, sus ojos dispares lanzándome una mirada de terror a través del cristal medio empañado de sus lentes. Es una visión relativamente cómica, hincado frente a mí, aún con mi erección en su boca y un hilo de saliva descendiendo por su mentón.

— ¿Levi?—llama la voz de Junior—. ¿Eres tú?

Tan rápido como puede, Eren se levanta de su lugar, dejando ir mi miembro con un húmedo “pop” que aumenta mi frustración. Se seca las comisuras de la boca y la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo por lo bajo en alemán, con un precioso carmín arremolinándose en sus mejillas.

Tras un segundo de estar completamente petrificado allí, por fin mi cerebro atina y comienzo a acomodar mi ropa. Lucho contra los bóxers y los pantalones de cuero, subiéndolos por mis piernas lo más rápido que puedo. Acomodar mi erección dentro de la ropa interior es una completa tortura, lo que solamente se hace peor cuando logro enganchar el botón de los pantalones en el ojal.

Estiro mi chaqueta y mi camisa, ligeramente arrugada en el ruedo, para parecer lo más inocente posible, justo en el momento en el que los escalones crujen bajo el peso de mi hijo, que desciende lentamente mientras se refriega el ojo derecho con el talón de la mano.

—Hey—saludo, aclarándome la garganta imperceptiblemente—. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Sí—bisbisea él, sonando somnoliento. Por fin desciende al rellano, aún en pijama, con el cabello negro revuelto y ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos que lo hacen ver aún más como yo—. Me despertó un golpe… ¿señor Jaeger?

—Oh, este… hola, Junior—saluda Eren, sonriendo ligeramente incómodo. Se pasa una mano por el cabello para intentar ordenar el desastre que acabo de hacer en él, sin lograr su cometido en lo absoluto—. Lamento haberte despertado. Me tropecé en la entrada… ya ves, está bastante oscuro.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?—tartamudea Levi, pestañeando confuso hacia el mocoso, que simplemente sonríe como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—Tu padre me invitó a una taza de té, y pensé que era descortés negarme. ¿Quieres unírtenos?—inquiere, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. La rapidez con la que se ha recuperado de una situación que podría haber sido en extremo bochornosa me deja anonadado; parece que no hubiese sucedido nada.

— ¡Claro que sí!—trina Junior, sus adormecidos ojos iluminándose con emoción en medio del oscuro recibidor de mi departamento.

—Con una sola condición—replica Eren, sonriendo travieso.

— ¿Y cuál sería?—pregunta Junior, nuevamente confundido.

—Que dejes de llamarme “señor Jaeger”—contesta, alzando las manos y haciendo el gesto de las comillas en el aire para darle más énfasis a su punto— y comiences a llamarme “Eren”.

Levi abre la boca para replicar, seguramente a punto de decirle que se supone que debe respetar a sus mayores, pero la sonrisa de Eren es simplemente demasiado adorable como para ignorarla. Incluso yo, en la posición de mi hijo, me vería completamente acorralado ante ella. De ser padre, Eren no necesitaría de disciplina estricta: una simple sonrisa, una batida de pestañas, y considérate perdido. Ningún niño podría desobedecerle, aunque lo quisiera.

—Bien—suspira, rindiéndose tras un par de segundos—. Eren.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho!—se carcajea él, dando un paso adelante y dándole a Levi un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro—. Venga, ve a ponerte algo más abrigador y únetenos en la cocina.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa kilométrica en su rostro, Levi se gira sobre los talones y sube las escaleras hecho una saeta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del segundo rellano. Se oye el rechinar de la puerta de su cuarto y un traqueteo que revela que está buscando algo de ropa en una de sus maletas.

—Este niño—suspiro, rodando los ojos—. Le dije que desempacara hoy en la mañana.

—Tiene nueve años, Levi—se ríe Eren con suavidad—. No seas demasiado estricto con él.

—Nos salvamos de una grande, ¿eh?—suspiro, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Mi erección aún late contra mi ropa interior, ablandándose a medida que comienzo a procesar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—La boca más rápida de Europa—bromea él, haciendo el gesto de un revólver con su mano derecha y soplando sobre la punta de su índice antes de hacer la mímica de guardar la supuesta arma en una funda.

Bueno, tiene una boca rápida. Y la de cosas que puede hacer con ella es básicamente pecado encarnado.

—Vamos a la cocina—suspiro, demasiado frustrado como para seguir para aquí, justo en donde se suponía que la tensión sexual construyéndose entre nosotros se debía haber aliviado—. Prepararé té para todos.

Lo guío hacia el fondo del pasillo, empujando suavemente la puerta que da a la cocina y a la sala de estar. La sala de estar es una habitación amplia, alfombrada de rojo y con un papel tapiz con motivos en azul y gris, unas cuantas fotografías de monumentos famosos adornando los muros. A la derecha de la puerta está la chimenea, construida en ladrillo pintado de negro, con un atril desde donde cuelgan los atizadores de hierro de manera ordenada, cada uno perfectamente impecable. Sobre la repisa descansa un juego de vasos y una botella de cristal llena hasta la mitad con whisky, sin una sola mota de polvo sobre la superficie.

Un par de cómodos sofás color beige están puestos delante de la televisión, justo detrás de una mesa de centro de metal negro y vidrio semitransparente, donde ubico a primera vista una taza que Junior no lavó después de usar.

A la izquierda está la cocina, tras una puerta blanca que está siempre abierta. Perfectamente ordenada y limpia, como todo lo demás en mi departamento, parece que nadie la usara realmente. Lo que, déjenme decirles, es una completa mentira; soy un adicto a la cocina. Siendo francés como soy, es un poco imposible que no me guste la buena comida. Además de que realmente no muchas personas siguen mis estándares de limpieza.

—Vaya, tienes un precioso lugar aquí—comenta Eren, luego de dejar salir un silbido de admiración—. Es más grande que mi departamento. Aunque, claro, eso puede ser porque lo comparto.

— ¿Tienes un compañero de piso?—consulto, alzando las cejas con sorpresa hacia él. Me quito la chaqueta con cuidado, colgándola en el perchero junto a la puerta.

—Vivo con Armin—me explica él, imitándome. Mierda, mierda, no. No es posible, _joder_. Incluso aunque sé que el mocoso de mierda tiene un cuerpo que es simplemente una escultura griega, el ver los músculos ondulando bajo la camisa verde que lleva no debería ser tan erótico. Es una simple acción mundana: se está quitando la chaqueta. Nada más que eso, y aún así, puedo sentir la sangre decantar a mi pelvis una vez más—. No me gusta vivir solo.

—Espera—suelto, parpadeando confuso—. ¿Vives con Arlert?

— ¿Qué no te dije que el mundo es muy pequeño, Levi?—bromea él, girándose hacia mí y regalándome una perfecta vista de sus hombros anchos y sus afiladas clavículas. Tiene los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando con orgullo un parche de perfecta piel broncínea.

—Demasiado para mi gusto—refunfuño, lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no pueda oírme. Siento de pronto una inexplicable aversión hacia la idea de Armin Arlert pasando tiempo a solas con Eren, en su departamento. Armin, que parece un pequeño muñeco de porcelana, delgado y delicado. Con su cabello rubio y esos enormes ojos azules que tienen encandiladas a un montón de personas en la oficina, incluso aunque el crío no lo note.

Me deslizo hacia la cocina, la suela de mis botines repiqueteando contra el linóleo azul oscuro que refleja la luz tenue que se filtra por las ventanas. Enciendo el interruptor de la luz, la iluminación dorada de las ampolletas derramándose agradablemente sobre las encimeras metálicas y la mesa de comedor, con cuatro sillas, puesta justo al medio.

Eren se queda parado frente a la entrada de la cocina, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión que va entre la incomodidad y la curiosidad. Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo, regodeándome en el look de universitario desgarbado que parece llevar siempre, disfrutando plenamente de la forma en la que la camisa abraza sus pectorales y sus largos brazos, de cómo el color verde musgo resalta su ojo izquierdo y hace brillar de una manera casi sobrenatural el derecho.

Me obligo a mí mismo a enfocarme, vertiendo agua dentro de la tetera y poniéndola a hervir con cuidado. El zumbido del gas y la llama azul son todo a lo que le pongo atención por unos momentos antes de girarme hacia Eren, que sigue parado exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes.

— ¿Qué diablos haces ahí parado, mocoso?—suelto, cruzándome de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

No se me pasa desapercibido el estremecimiento que arremete contra su cuerpo, como si algo en mi actitud le provocara miedo. No, no miedo, es algo más; sus ojos brillan de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron cuando estaba de rodillas ante mí con mi miembro en la parte trasera de su garganta. No, claro que no es miedo. Es excitación. Es lujuria pura que parece dejarlo sin palabras.

—Uhm…—tartamudea, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con incomodidad—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Jesús, Eren—bufo, rodando los ojos—. Siéntate de una jodida vez.

Lo oigo tragar con dificultad antes de moverse rápidamente para acomodar una silla ante él. Se deja caer en ella con elegancia, sentándose aún así muy tieso y con los dedos cruzados sobre la superficie de la mesa, como si esperara alguna clase de recompensa o castigo. Realmente no podría decirlo, porque cuando nota lo que está haciendo, pestañea confuso y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué té prefieres?—inquiero, solamente para sacarlo de su miseria. Parece realmente enojado acerca de algo que no alcanzo a entender, y sobre lo que prefiero no preguntar. Seguramente no me lo diría, de todos modos; puede que tengamos esta clase de relación en donde la tensión sexual es ridícula, pero no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

—Lo que sea que tengas—admite, casi con timidez—. No sé mucho de tés. Lo mío es más que nada el café.

—Y me dices que tu hermana es la que tiene una adicción poco sana—bromeo en voz baja, más para mí que para él. Sin embargo, logra escucharme de todos modos, y suelta una risita casi traviesa. Se ve más relajado ahora, la tensión en sus hombros relajándose de manera casi imperceptible—. Bien, supongo que té negro estará bien.

—Yo quiero té verde—anuncia Junior, deslizándose dentro de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me ignora olímpicamente para dejarse caer en la silla a la derecha de Eren, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirándolo directamente.

—Bueno, pero mira si ese suéter no es una preciosidad—bromea Eren, tironeando de una hilacha suelta del suéter de Levi. De color gris oscuro, parece realmente viejo y usado, aunque no por ello mal tenido. La lana se ve suave y bien cuidada, impecablemente limpia incluso aunque el color se ha ido desvaneciendo ligeramente en las costuras.

—Fue un regalo de mamá—comenta Levi, casi pensativo—. Lo he tenido por años.

— ¿Por eso te queda grande?—inquiere Eren, dejando de tirar de la hilacha.

—Sí. Ella quería que tuviera algo que durara mucho tiempo—explica, acariciando distraído la manga derecha del chaleco—. Lo tejió para mí cuando era muy pequeño. Lo tengo desde que recuerdo.

—Aquí entre nos—masculla Eren, en tono de confidencia—, mamá me tejió una bufanda roja cuando estaba pequeño. Era demasiado grande para mí, pero la adoraba. Aún la tendría de no habérsela dado a mi hermana.

— ¡Oh!—suspira Junior, pestañeando hacia Eren—. Su nombre es Mikasa, ¿verdad?

—Exacto—asiente él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Desde detrás de sus anteojos, sus ojos brillan de una manera bastante especial, como si por primera vez se sintiera cómodo al hablar de su pasado—. Mis padres la adoptaron cuando teníamos siete años.

— ¿Qué les pasó a sus padres?—inquiere Junior, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Los señores Ackerman murieron en un…—su voz se va haciendo más y más pequeña cada vez, hasta desaparecer por completo. Alza la mirada desde los ojos color caramelo de Junior para fijarlos en los míos, que de seguro le devuelven una mirada atónita—… en un asalto a un banco—completa, sin aliento.

— ¿Ackerman?—inquiere el pequeño junto a él—. Levi, ¿la hermana de Eren es tu pariente?

—No…—comienzo, sin poder encontrar palabras. ¿Que su hermana es una Ackerman? Ni yo me lo creo.

—Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Mikasa—masculla, tan confundido como yo—. Nunca reparé en los apellidos. Mika solía usar Jaeger como su apellido, y ahora adoptó el de Secretariat.

Junior lo mira sin entender.

— ¿Por qué habría de casarse con un caballo?—pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

Eren deja salir una carcajada que hace eco en las impecables paredes de la cocina, llenando la estancia con calidez y alegría por primera vez desde que me mudé aquí. Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida, mientras se seca la lágrima imaginaria en la comisura del ojo izquierdo para darle más énfasis a su arrebato.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, Levi—suspira, negando con la cabeza—. Su esposo se llama Jean Kirstein, y créeme, tiene cara de caballo.

—Apoyo moción—mascullo, sintiéndome solamente ligeramente culpable por reírme de alguien que no está aquí.

— ¿Ves? ¡Si hasta tu padre lo cree! No puedo ser el único que notó ese detalle—bromea, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza. Parece que estuviera hablando de un tema muy serio, algo así como las hambrunas o las epidemias mundiales.

Eso causa que tenga que contener una risita. A mi lado, la tetera deja salir un hilo de vapor que se arremolina con fuerza desde el pico, el silbido del pito en la tapa avisándome que el agua está hirviendo.

—Dijiste que querías té verde, ¿verdad, Levi?—inquiero, dirigiéndole una mirada cuidadosa. Siempre tengo la sensación de que Levi es una bomba de tiempo a mi alrededor; jamás sé si va a reaccionar bien o mal ante mí. Lo que es gracioso, porque el chico no lleva ni tres días conmigo.

—Sí—asiente él, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándome el porqué de sus cambios de humor, pero empujando las dudas a alguna parte oscura de mi mente. No es el momento ni el lugar para preguntar una cosa así, así que simplemente me dedico a preparar la taza de Levi con una bolsita de té verde, y la tetera del té para Eren y para mí. En cuanto vierto el agua caliente sobre las hojas de té negro, el aroma amargo y especiado de la hierba asalta mi nariz, enviándome de inmediato una sensación de relajo por todos los cansados nervios.

Con cuidado, preparo una bandeja con la taza de Junior y las dos tazas vacías para Eren y para mí. Dejo una cuchara al lado de cada una, poniendo justo en medio la tetera de té que humea ligeramente, la tetera con el agua caliente, y el azucarero. Solamente verlo hace que arrugue la nariz; ¿por qué arruinar un perfecto té negro con azúcar? Dudas que me perseguirán hasta la tumba.

Cuando finalmente dejo la bandeja en la mesa, lo primero que Junior hace es sacar la bolsita del té, estrujarla con delicadeza, y dejarla en el platillo bajo la taza. Cuidadosamente, lleva el recipiente hacia él, olisqueando la superficie y sonriendo con aprobación.

—El té verde es más delicado que el té negro—me explica ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dedico. Envuelve sus pálidos dedos alrededor de la taza, regodeándose del calor que se desprende de la loza—. El agua hirviendo solamente se deja de un minuto a dos, máximo.

— ¿Eres fan del té, Junior?—inquiere Eren, vertiendo un poco del té preparado en su taza y rellenando el resto con agua caliente. Agrega un par de cucharadas de azúcar y revuelve con tranquilidad, el sonido de la cuchara golpeando contra los bordes del tazón oyéndose de vez en cuando.

—Toda la vida lo he sido—responde, sonrojándose ligeramente—. No sé por qué. A mamá no le gustaba mucho el té, y el abuelo Jack casi no lo bebe porque le irrita el estómago. Lo único que puede beber es té verde y té blanco, así que aprendí a prepararlos como se debe para que no se enfermara.

—Es de familia—mascullo, preparándome mi propio té sin ponerle demasiada atención. Ya es algo automático—. Mi madre también era una fanática del té. Los Ackerman lo son, por lo general.

— ¿Cómo era tu madre, Levi?—pregunta Junior, dedicándome una mirada inquisitiva.

Se me tensa la mandíbula antes de que pueda evitarlo.

—Era… diferente—contesto, evadiendo por completo los recuerdos que llenan mi cabeza al pensar en Kuchel—. No me gusta hablar de ella, si no es molestia.

—Oh, no hay problema—replica mi hijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eventualmente, tendrás que contarme acerca de ella.

Eren le dirige una mirada de advertencia a Junior, como si supiera que está entrando en terreno peligroso. Me sorprende que pueda descifrar mi humor tan rápido, sobre todo porque no parece la clase de persona observadora que sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—Lo sé—respondo de todas formas, asiendo el borde de mi taza y llevándola hacia mis labios—. Pero sabes que es recíproco, ¿verdad? Yo te hablo de Kuchel, tú me hablas de Petra.

—Tenemos un trato.

¿Es así como se va a desarrollar mi relación con él? ¿En base a tratos en donde yo tengo que ceder para que él también lo haga? La verdad es que no me imagino ser un buen padre en ese caso. Porque sí, aunque sea apresurado, aunque yo no lo haya pedido, este chico es mi hijo, y tengo el _deber_ de ser un padre para él.

—Ustedes dos me recuerdan a los malditos alquimistas—refunfuña Eren, dándole un trago a su té.

— ¿Qué?—exhalo, confundido.

—Ya sabes, _Fullmetal Alchemist_. ¿Nunca oíste de esa serie?

—Yo sí—comenta Junior, alzando la mano como si pidiera la palabra en clase.

—No me sorprende. Eres un chico genial—lo elogia Eren, logrando que el chico se sonroje profusamente—.  Déjame educarte, Levi. En _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , los alquimistas tienen una norma que rige toda su vida. La Ley de Equivalencia de Intercambio. ¿Cómo va, Junior?

—El ser humano no puede ganar nada sin dar primero algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la Ley de Equivalencia de Intercambio—recita, sonriendo engreído ante la mirada de aprobación del castaño a su lado.

—Algo me dice que tú y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo viendo anime—bromea Eren, imitando a Levi y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la taza. Me llaman la atención las ligeras cicatrices en sus nudillos y en los dorsos de sus manos, algo que no noté anteriormente.

—Eso me encantaría.

—Siempre y cuando sean apropiados para su edad—replico, frunciendo el ceño. Algo me dice que si a Eren le gusta algo como eso, seguramente no es muy apropiado para mi hijo. Después de todo, sus libros son bastante sicológicos de cierta manera (cierta manera como «vamos a traumar al personaje principal cada dos por tres porque es divertido»), y bastante gráficos. Sobre todo porque son ilustrados.

—Vamos, Gruñón, ya leyó la Trilogía de los Muros. Fui bastante sádico allí y lo sabes—bufa Eren, rodando los ojos—. Es maduro para su edad. Dale algo de libertad.

— ¿Puedo, Levi?—inquiere Junior, dedicándome una mirada de súplica—. ¿Por favor?

Ruedo los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. Le doy un sorbo a mi té, disfrutando del amargo sabor oscuro que llena mis papilas gustativas, ante de bajar la taza con delicadeza y ponerla sobre el plato.

—Bien—accedo—. Pero yo los veré con ustedes.

—Como ordene, Cabo.

Gruño algo inteligible hacia Eren, que suelta una carcajada en son de burla por lo bajo, antes de lanzarse a una conversación llena de nombres en japonés que no entiendo. La lista de recomendaciones de anime es increíblemente larga, así que simplemente me dedico a observarlo interactuar con mi hijo.

Parece que lo conociera de toda la vida, como si el extraño aquí fuera yo. Sin embargo, Eren no hace más que intentar incluirme en la conversación, de la que yo mismo me aíslo para poder mirarlos conversar y reírse entre ellos.

Pasar tiempo con Eren de esta forma no era lo que esperaba, y _no_ es como si yo estuviera aprovechándome de sus recomendaciones a Junior para estar con él. Claro que no.

Esa mentira es grande como una casa, ¿verdad?


	8. Capítulo octavo: alguien que vale la pena.

**_Eren._ **

—Levi—mascullo, somnoliento, mientras intento atraer la atención del hombre sentado a mi lado. Me dirige una mirada seria de sus ojos grises, logrando que un escalofrío me baje por la espalda—. Junior se quedó dormido.

—Mierda—deja salir, pestañeando para deshacerse de la luz residual del televisor tras los párpados. Yo estoy teniendo el mismo problema por acá—. ¿Estás incómodo?

—No realmente—contesto, mirando la hora en el televisor. Son las dos de la mañana, y Junior debería estar en la cama. Mañana tiene escuela y Levi tiene que trabajar: ambos deberían haberse dormido hace mucho rato ya—. ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo a su cama?

Asiente con la cabeza, apagando el televisor con cuidado de no mover muy rápido su mano. La cabeza de Junior descansa sobre mi regazo, y el resto de su cuerpo sobre el de Levi. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando el chico se quedó dormido, hace un par de horas atrás, porque estábamos demasiado cómodos viendo las repeticiones nocturnas de _Doctor Who_ en la BBC. Ahora, no obstante, hay que hacer malabares para poder tomarlo en brazos y subirlo al segundo piso.

De todas maneras, Levi logra maniobrar el cuerpo de su hijo con el cuidado suficiente para que no despierte mientras sube delante de mí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible sobre los escalones de madera sin tapizar. Junior gruñe algo inteligible que suena sospechosamente como alemán justo cuando llegamos al segundo piso, haciendo que tanto Levi como yo nos congelemos en nuestro sitio.

Sin embargo, nada sucede. Bosteza levemente y entierra la cara en el pecho de Levi, dejando salir un sonidito de comodidad que me recuerda terriblemente a un gato bebé. Sonrío sin quererlo, incluso aunque Levi me dedica una mirada confundida entre la luz azulada de la farola que se filtra por la ventana del descanso del segundo piso, porque realmente, a estas alturas, da lo mismo si nota que soy un completo desastre con mis emociones.

Seguramente ya lo ha notado, incluso desde el mismo día en que me conoció. Engañar a Levi Ackerman es como tratar de encajar uno de tus pies en un zapato cuatro números más pequeño.

Básicamente imposible, y ridículamente inútil.

Una vez que ambos estamos de vuelta en el primer piso, a salvo en la cocina, nos miramos unos segundos antes de tener que contener la risa. La situación fue una inyección de adrenalina realmente ridícula para ambos; no creo que él quisiera que su hijo lo viera en “ese” estado, y créanme cuando digo que no me gustaría que uno de mis lectores me encontrara de rodillas ante su padre, mostrándole que mi habilidad con la lengua no se queda solamente en las palabras.

Levi deja salir un suspiro exhausto, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro y desordenándoselo en el proceso. Intento no fijarme demasiado en la forma en la que sus dedos se enredan en las hebras azabaches antes de deslizarse suavemente por su coronilla hacia su nuca, porque, diablos, no quiero que crea que soy un sicópata. Seguramente ya lo piensa, porque acabo de tragar con dificultad.

Oye, no, espera. Acabo de poner todas mis habilidades en practicarle el mejor sexo oral que jamás he dado. Ya tiene completamente asimilado que quiero saltar sobre él y hacer toda clase de cosas. O que me las haga a mí, lo que suceda primero.

La alerta de nuevo mensaje de texto de mi celular se deja oír por la cocina, arrancándome de inmediato de mis ensoñaciones (que incluyen cuerda, una fusta y a Levi con pantalón de traje y una camisa blanca) y lanzándome de cara a la realidad. Frunciendo el ceño hacia la brillante superficie oscura de la mesa, hundo mi mano derecha en el bolsillo del vaquero y extraigo el aparato, agradeciendo que la jodida pantalla aún esté encendida.

No me sorprende encontrarme con que son casi las tres de la mañana y que el texto entrante es de Armin. Seguro que pensó que iba a llegar relativamente temprano (conociendo a su jefe mejor que yo, claro está), y que se preocupó porque no llegara hace un par de horas.

— ¿Me das un segundo?—inquiero, alzando mis ojos desde la pantalla hacia Levi. Me encuentro con su mirada fija en mí, sin preocuparse en desviarla al verse atrapado observando. Simplemente alza una ceja inquisitivamente, como desafiándome a pedirle que deje de verme de esa forma—. Tengo que llamar a Armin. Solo tomará unos minutos.

—Claro—asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. La expresión neutral en su rostro no deja saber si le molesta realmente o no, así que simplemente deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla para poder acceder al número de contacto.

Armin contesta al tercer timbrazo, sonando ligeramente somnoliento y más que ligeramente enojado.

— _Eren Cristopher Jaeger, son las dos cuarenta y cinco de la mañana_ —escupe en un silbido que hace que un estremecimiento de pánico me baje por la espalda.

—Bueno, Armin—suspiro, pasándome una mano por el pelo y rascándome la nuca—, no tienes por qué reaccionar así. Hombre, cualquiera diría que te llamé a mitad de un polvo.

— _Ni siquiera empieces con eso_ —gime, casi desesperado—. _Solamente quería saber si vas a llegar hoy o no._

— ¿Qué crees que soy, la tabla del uno?

— _Sí, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Llegas hoy, o no?_ —masculla. Deja salir un gruñido de esfuerzo, lo que me hace asumir que es _muy_ posible que esté intentando sentarse en la cama. Tarea titánica para Armin, porque tiene un sueño pesadísimo.

—Sí, llego en un rato—contesto, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que acaba de llamarme fácil. ¿Cuál es el problema de tener un montón de affaires con desconocidos? Que a él no le vaya el sexo casual no es razón para descalificar mi modo de vida—. Tengo mis llaves y mi moto, así que sigue durmiendo.

— _Nos vemos en un rato, Jaeger. Si me despiertas, envenenaré tu desayuno_.

—Eres la mucama más sensual del mundo, Armin—bromeo, soltando una carcajada.

— _Que te den, Eren_.

—Ya quisieras.

Después de un gruñido frustrado, Armin corta la llamada. Su voz en la línea es reemplazada por el tono de marcar, insistente contra mi oído. Dejo salir un suspiro y separo el celular de mi oreja, bloqueándolo y volviendo a dejarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Capto de inmediato la fija mirada de Levi. Me recuerda, de alguna forma ridícula y que me pone los pelos de punta, a la forma en la que Grisha solía mirar a mamá a veces. Como si hubiese querido contarlas moléculas que la componían. La idea es romántica, no me malentiendan, pero el hecho de relacionar a mi padre con Levi hace que la bilis empuje en mi garganta y me cubra la lengua con el amargo sabor del ácido biliar. Se me tensa la mandíbula y mi garganta se seca como el hueso, y no de la forma agradable en la que lo hace cuando estás excitado.

Esto es como el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

— ¡Bien!—dejo salir, asustándome a mí mismo por el agudo tono de mi voz, completamente roto y chirriante. Me aclaro la garganta, sintiendo el sonrojo calentarme desde el cuello hasta la raíz del pelo, antes de volver a hablar—: esa ha sido mi llamada para irme a casa. Cenicienta ya se pasó de las doce hace bastante rato.

Los ojos grisáceos del hombre junto a mí se clavan en los míos y tengo la inmediata necesidad de parpadear frenéticamente.

— ¿Dejas atrás tu zapatilla de cristal, Cenicienta?—inquiere al final, luego de un silencio que dura solamente unos momentos. Su voz aterciopelada hace que un escalofrío frustrante me baje por la espalda, la sangre decantando entre mis piernas como una copa que se llena demasiado rápido. El deseo me quita el aliento y hace que me hormigueen los muslos.

—Eso es demasiado cliché—contesto, encogiéndome de hombros. Intento disimular la lujuria lo mejor posible, algo en lo que, si se me permite presumir, soy bastante bueno. Soy un mentiroso de primera; hay que saber actuar para ocultar todo lo que oculto—. Lo que dejo atrás es un papel con una dirección.

Alcanzo la billetera en mi bolsillo trasero, extrayéndola con cuidado y desplegando ante mí los pequeños compartimentos de cuero café para guardar papeles que _no_ necesito. Sin embargo, ahora mismo me siento bastante aliviado de haber traído un par de tarjetas de presentación. Nuevamente, _no_ necesito ese tipo de cosas, pero me alegra haberlas encargado. Hace más elegante todo esto del coqueteo carente de vergüenza que traigo con Levi.

Le tiendo una tarjeta blanca, impresa con tinta negra en una fuente elegante y estilizada, muy parecida a la cursiva. Letras y números se acomodan de tal forma que el papel hilado más parece un tesoro que una simple forma rápida de dar mi dirección.

La recibe con una ceja alzada, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva. Sus ojos siguen los bordes de los caracteres impresos en el pequeño rectángulo blanco, como si la evaluara detenidamente para dar un veredicto peor que una sentencia de muerte.

—Gracias por esta noche, Levi—digo, una vez que se la ha guardado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Lo pasé de maravilla.

—Sí—suspira, sonando cansado de pronto—. Yo también, Eren.

Llega el peor momento de todos: la despedida. No porque quiera quedarme (que de hecho es lo que más quiero), sino por la incomodidad de las despedidas. Sobre _todo_ pensando en lo que pasó entre nosotros nada más llegar al departamento. Me había ganado la necesidad de contacto, la necesidad de demostrarle lo bien que soy capaz de hacerlo sentir. Pero al hacerlo, dañé mi idea de dedicarme a conocerlo antes de hacer algo con él.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hace que tartamudee mi siguiente frase:

—Uhm… L-Levi—dejo salir, dándome de tortas en mi fuero interno. Es solamente su nombre y lo arruiné completamente—. ¿Lo que pasó cuando llegamos al departamento?

— ¿Hablas del mejor y más frustrante sexo oral que he recibido jamás?—bromea, en un intento de alivianar la repentina tensión. Que se muestre empático me deja completamente anonadado; Levi no parece la clase de persona que haría una cosa como esa. De hecho, luce como la clase de hombre que presionaría más y más, solamente para verte sucumbir a la presión—. ¿Qué hay con ello?

—Eso no…—empiezo, tropezándome con las palabras. Me paso una mano por el cabello, buscando las palabras, luchando por expresarme como el adulto que soy—. Eso no va a volver a suceder.

—Whoa—deja salir Levi, su semblante cambiando del cielo a la tierra finalmente. Su expresión estoica se rompe en miles de pedazos, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de dolor que hace que mi estómago se retuerza de culpabilidad—. ¿Tan horrible fue?

— ¿Qué?—barullo, parpadeando confuso hacia Levi—. ¡Dios, no!—me apresuro a negar con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia él y cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Acuno sus mejillas con mis manos, sin sorprenderme de encontrar cierta resistencia a mis acciones—. No, Levi. No fue horrible. Todo lo contario.

—Déjame tener un _poquito_ de dudas acerca de eso, Eren—bufa, rodando los ojos.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, apretando los labios en una fina línea cargada de enojo. El tipo podría poner a todo Londres de rodillas si se quitara la camiseta en público, de eso estoy seguro; no tiene por qué comportarse como un niño inseguro solamente porque no me ha dejado explicarme.

—Dios, eres _tan_ testarudo—mascullo, negando con la cabeza—. Escúchame, Gruñón. No va a volver a suceder…

—Me lo imaginaba.

—… hasta que no te conozca. Hasta que no esté _seguro_ de que lo que tenemos no es un simple polvo o… un montón de tensión sexual.

Eso atrapa su atención por completo, deteniendo los murmullos y las maldiciones en voz baja que suenan como el zumbido de una avispa. Frunce el ceño hacia mí, clavándome sin piedad sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, taladrándome con la mirada como si quisiera observar dentro de mi propio cráneo.

—Eres alguien genial, Levi—le explico, empujando la timidez ridícula a alguna parte en penumbras de mi cabeza—. Alguien que merece que lo conozcan, que lo valoren por lo que es y lo que piensa. No mereces que te trate como trato al resto de las personas por las que siento interés. Siempre termino echándolo todo a perder, cometiendo errores estúpidos e hiriendo a quienes se acercan demasiado a mí. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo, porque te lo mereces, porque vales la pena.

—No me has conocido ni por una semana—susurra, suavemente. Parece un niño petulante que no ha conseguido lo que quiere y me parece adorable—. ¿Cómo sabes que no soy como el resto?

—Porque—susurro, sonriendo hacia él— alguien tan promiscuo como yo, desarrolla buen ojo para quienes valen más que una simple noche.

 

 

Un documento en blanco me devuelve la mirada desde la pantalla de mi notebook, la luz blanca y fría hiriéndome las pupilas como miles de diminutas cuchillas enterrándose en mis globos oculares. Parpadeo dolorido, solamente para que un enorme flujo de lágrimas nuble mis ya cansados ojos.

Dejo salir una maldición en voz baja, refregándome los cansados ojos con los talones de las manos. He estado frente al maldito aparato por dos horas y media, mirando fijamente la barra parpadeante desde donde se supone deberían nacer las letras de un nuevo borrador.

Desde que terminé de escribir _Wall Sina_ que no sentía esta acuciante necesidad de escribir algo, de plasmar las visiones de mi cabeza en el metafórico papel, que más bien es simplemente un frío conjunto de unos y ceros codificados dentro del disco duro del aparato.

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiero oír el traquetear del teclado mientras las yemas de mis dedos golpean incansablemente sobre las teclas, las palabras surgiendo de mis manos como por arte de magia. Quiero oír esa pequeña vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza, como alguien que me susurra al oído, mientras me corrijo a mí mismo e intento crear las frases más bellas que pueda ser capaz de imaginar.

Pero soy incapaz de imaginar algo. Por más que me esfuerzo, por más que lo intento, soy incapaz de visualizar un mundo nuevo, incapaz de pensar en alguien de quien valga la pena escribir. No puedo crear un personaje que pueda afrontar una aventura, ni puedo crear la aventura que dicho personaje debe enfrentar.

¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Es esto alguna clase de masivo bloqueo de escritor? Es la sensación más desagradable que he podido experimentar; es como si hubiese una traba constante entre un pensamiento y otro, impidiéndome hilarlos juntos para crear una idea coherente. Como si mis neuronas se hubiesen dispersado tan lejos la una de la otra que la sinapsis simplemente se rompió, incapaz de repararse.

Gruñendo bajo en mi garganta, me dejo caer hacia atrás. Las mantas bajo mi desnuda espalda se sienten frías, en contraste con el calor casi excesivo que viene de la base del notebook sobre mis muslos. Puedo sentir los ventiladores del disco duro funcionando a su máxima capacidad, mientras por los cascos que cuelgan de mis oídos se reproduce alguna canción que no me molesto por identificar.

Escribir siempre fue algo natural para mí, como respirar. Algo que no tenía que forzar, algo que simplemente nacía de mí como un proceso vital natural… como expulsar dióxido de carbono a través de la nariz. Mi cabeza estaba siempre sobrecargada de información, de ideas, de mundos nuevos que nadie más había visto… pero ahora, lo único que puedo ver es un par de ojos grises como acero, mirándome fijamente.

Algo se retuerce en mi estómago, dejándome sin resuello y con un calor desconocido arrastrándose por mis venas. Es parecido a lo que me hacía sentir Reiner al principio de nuestra relación, aunque de alguna forma carece de esa objetivación que, de manera instintiva, desarrollé hacia él.

El techo de mi habitación se ilumina con un relámpago, la efímera luz traspasando el espacio entre las cortinas oscuras que bloquean la iluminación dorada de la farola frente a mi edificio. Vivir cerca del centro de Londres pareció una buena idea, hasta que descubrí que las farolas estaban prendidas casi todo el día.

Me quito los casos con un suave movimiento que contradice completamente mi enojo. Puedo oír el golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia contra los techos de latón y contra los techos metálicos de los autos, las gotas como estacas de hielo estrellándose contra el pavimento.

Armin tendrá problemas para ir al trabajo en un rato. Seguro tendrá que tomar un taxi o un Uber fuera del apartamento; tomar el autobús con este clima sería llegar chorreando a la oficina.

Oficina en la que trabaja con Levi Ackerman.

 _Ackerman_.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, mis dedos están de vuelta en el teclado, aunque esta vez no es para forzar una historia que simplemente se niega a dejarse ver. Esta vez, mis dedos introducen comandos de búsqueda en Google, la araña tomando forma poco a poco mientras los caracteres desfilan por la barra blanca.

« _Ackerman + asalto a banco + asesinato en banco + niña huérfana + Berlín, Alemania_ ». 

No son muchas las entradas que se muestran para la página de Google en inglés. Frenético, reviso la poca información que se entrega acerca del asesinato de los padres de Mikasa, nada que yo no hubiese sabido antes: trece horas de secuestro, un grupo de tres ladrones armados.

Todos ellos acribillados a tiros cuando, de los diez rehenes que tenían bajo su poder, quedaba solamente una pequeña niña llamada Mikasa.

Excepto que hay un nuevo dato, un dato que había pasado por alto, un dato que ignoré por estar habituado a él. Como cuando te ves al espejo todos los días y no notas los cambios que sufre tu cara, tu cabello, tu cuerpo o tu peso, pero cuando alguien te ve de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, son capaces de notar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Mikasa y Levi son parientes. Ahora, ¿a qué grado? No puedo siquiera llegar a imaginármelo. Buscar por Google a Levi Ackerman sería una pérdida de tiempo: lo único que obtendría de la red serían entrevistas, premios por publicaciones, una ligera biografía que no rascaría ni la superficie acerca de su madre. Quizás una fotografía o dos de él haciendo algo completamente mundano como comprando en una tienda o bebiéndose algo en la calle.

Su madre. El _nombre_ de su madre. Lo oí, estoy seguro de eso. Se lo dijo a Junior mientras discutían acerca de entregarse información de manera equivalente.

¿No era su nombre Kuchel?

Basta decir que desperdicié mi esfuerzo mental para recordar el nombre de su madre. No hay absolutamente nada en la internet que me pueda ser de ayuda para saber algo más de él, algo más acerca de un pasado que lo hace sentir tan incómodo que tiene las agallas de decírselo a su hijo frente a un completo desconocido. Levi no es demasiado abierto; mantiene un montón de cosas en secreto. Y sin embargo, se atrevió a decir que no frente a dos personas que apenas lo conocen.

¿No es eso síntoma de lo mucho que hay tras esa extraña cortesía con la que se negó?

—Estoy comportándome como un lunático—murmuro para mí mismo, cerrando con violencia el portátil y empujándolo lejos de mí. No por primera vez, me alegro de tener una cama tan enorme y dormir completamente solo.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás, escuchando vagamente el amortiguado sonido que se deja oír desde los audífonos conectados al portátil. Desde fuera del departamento, puedo oír la lluvia torrencial que moja Londres como si no hubiera mañana, seguramente alzando una cortina de niebla por la que apenas puedes ver.

Inglaterra es muy distinta de mi natal Alemania. La gente, las construcciones, la comida, el ambiente, la idiosincrasia. Echo de menos el áspero acento que ascendía y descendía en las lenguas de mis compatriotas, llenando las calles con su fuerte presencia.

Echo de menos un montón de cosas, la verdad. No puedo hacer nada contra ello, de todas formas, así que lo mejor será que no desperdicie mi tiempo deprimiéndome con ridiculeces como esas. La vida que tenía en Alemania quedó atrás, y lo que tengo ahora no es tan malo. Es solamente un poco solitario y ya.

Cuando despierto un par de horas más tarde, la lluvia ha parado, dejando tras de sí una densa cortina de neblina que brilla como telarañas congeladas en el ambiente. Al mirar el reloj digital de mi mesita de noche, me sorprende ver que los números verdes y brillantes anuncian las doce y media del día.

Hay un papel doblado justo sobre el reloj, sin duda alguna un recado de Armin. Quizás se acabaron las verduras o quiere que haga las compras. Como soy el que se queda en casa todo el día (debido a que realmente no necesito trabajar), soy también el que se ocupa de las tareas más domésticas.

Podría contratar a una ama de llaves que se preocupara del aseo y las compras, pero realmente, ¿qué me quedaría a mí para hacer el resto del día? ¿Sentarme a ver series de ciencia ficción? ¿Quedarme mirando documentos en blanco mientras mi mente se niega en redondo a crear una nueva historia?

Me estremezco cuando me siento en la cama, sin sorprenderme de encontrar el notebook sin batería. Me quedé dormido a mitad de mi “investigación”, sin camiseta y sobre las cobijas, lo que también significa…

Que tengo un catarro de los mil demonios.

Ducharme y prepararme para mi aburrido día con la nariz tapada es un suplicio. Por unos maravillosos minutos, el vapor caliente de la ducha elimina la obstrucción de mi sistema respiratorio, pero para cuando ya estoy completamente vestido, nuevamente tengo que obligarme a respirar por la boca. Se me seca la lengua y la garganta de inmediato, recordándome (no por primera vez) que tengo que cuidar más de mi salud.

De seguro Levi no querrá ni verme hasta que no se me quite el catarro. Si la extrema limpieza de su oficina y su departamento son algo por lo que puedo guiarme, entonces el tipo es un maniático de la limpieza y el orden. Y para mi mala suerte, no hay nada menos limpio y desordenado que un resfriado de puta madre.

Ordeno un poco de comida china por teléfono para evitar acercarme a la cocina. Puede que Armin no sea como Levi en eso de ser maniático de la limpieza, pero el tío también prefiere mantener todo lo más ordenado posible. Y, como ya hemos aclarado, ahora mismo soy un completo peligro para la salud de todo aquel que se acerque a mí.

Cuando el repartidor toca a mi puerta, el hambre ya está matándome. Dicen que enfermo que come no muere, así que decido atiborrarme de todo lo que pueda antes de tener que detenerme por la amenaza de náuseas.

Sin embargo, el destino parece tener otras ideas acerca de lo que va a ser el resto de mi día. Nada más sentarme en mi sillón reclinable en la sala y alcanzar el control para comenzar a saltar de canal en canal para ver qué de bueno pasan por la tele, el celular en mi bolsillo deja salir la alerta de llamada.

Suspiro resignado. No solamente amanezco resfriado, sino que ahora, se me niega también el muy preciado alimento. El aroma salado y cálido que viene de la comida china frente a mí me hace agua la boca y el estómago un desastre de nudos provocados por el hambre, y no obstante, tengo que atender la llamada.

Ah, ¿qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto?

Una fila de imágenes desfila ante mis ojos en respuesta a esa pregunta, así que decido ignorarlas. Bien parece que me he ganado esta mala suerte de hoy.

— ¿Diga?—contesto, una vez que mi pulgar se ha deslizado por el ícono para contestar y el aparato está contra mi oído. Mi voz suena tomada y gangosa, lo que me hace componer una mueca; parece que más que un catarro, voy directo a una bronquitis.

— _Vaya_ —se deja oír a través de la línea. Dejo salir un sonidito de exasperación cuando reconozco la burlona voz como la de mi cuñado—. _¿Es que te estás muriendo, Jaeger?_

—Ya quisieras, Secretariat—bufo, jugueteando con los palillos desechables entre mis dedos—. Para tu información, voy a enterrarlos a todos ustedes antes de morir.

— _Claro, claro, Eren, como sea_ —deja salir. Casi puedo verlo rodando los ojos exasperado ante mi actitud; me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de felicitación—. _La cosa es que Mikasa me pidió que te llamara. Dice que quiere organizar una cena para Navidad._

— ¿Navidad?—inquiero, perplejo. ¿Cuándo diablos es Navidad? He estado tan poco pendiente de las fechas que no puedo ni siquiera asimilar que fin de año se avecina. Incluso aunque pueda ver las decoraciones en las calles hacia donde sea que voltee la mirada—. ¿Cuándo es Navidad?

— _Eren_ —suspira Jean, resignado—. _Es la próxima semana. Noche Buena cae día sábado. ¿Miras siquiera el calendario?_

—Que te den, Kirstein—siseo hacia la bocina.

— _Ni en tus sueños, Jaeger_ —contesta casi de inmediato—. _La cosa es que vamos a dar una cena en casa. Para los amigos más cercanos, ya sabes. Tú, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Annie si es que quiere venir…_

—Tengo que pensarlo, Rainbowdash—lo interrumpo, intentando visualizar el desmadre de fechas al que llamo agenda en mi cabeza—. Déjame chequear mi itinerario y te llamo de vuelta.

— _¿Itinerario? Eren, tu vida literalmente se traduce en ver programas viejos de ciencia ficción._

—Oh, lo siento, ¡no puedo oírte! ¡Estoy pasando por un túnel!

— _Estás en tu departamento_ —masculla, irritado.

— ¡Túnel!

Corto la comunicación con los labios apretados en una fina línea llena de resentimiento. Mikasa sabe que si Annie se une a la fiesta, por consiguiente, Berthold y Reiner también se dejarán ver por el lugar. No tengo nada contra Bert; el chico me cae bastante bien. Puede que sea un enorme ser humano de más de metro noventa, pero a pesar de que se ve algo intimidante, es una buena persona. Bastante tímido.

Ahora, ¿cómo fue que terminó en una relación con Reiner Braun, de todas las personas?

Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Pero ese es exactamente el problema. Que no quiero tener que estar en el mismo metro cuadrado que mi ex; ya tengo que soportarlo en _Carla’s_ y muy de vez en cuando en Club Sina, cuando pasa por allí a ver a Annie. ¿Por qué tendría que aguantar su presencia fuera de los horarios de trabajo? ¿En mi tiempo libre?

Una nueva alerta de llamada y esta vez no dejo que suene más de una vez y media. De inmediato deslizo el dedo por la pantalla, sin mirar el nombre del contacto, y pongo el celular contra mi oído, frunciéndole el ceño al televisor encendido:

—Escucha, Flicka, ahora mismo no puedo decirte si puedo ir a la cena de Navidad, ¿está bien? Dame al menos cinco minutos para poder dec-

— _Es la primera vez que alguien me llama de esa forma. ¿A qué debo el placer?_

Oh, mierda.

—Levi—tartamudeo en el teléfono. Pierdo completamente la concentración en los dedos de mi mano derecha, los palillos repiqueteando contra el suelo de linóleo cuando se deslizan de mi agarre—. Lo lamento. Creí que eras Jean.

— _Ah, ya veo. Llamarlo «Secretariat» no era suficiente, ¿verdad?_ —se ríe con suavidad.

—Mi nuevo pasatiempo es buscar nombres de caballos famosos—bromeo, encogiéndome de hombros. Esta vez, la comida china no me parece una necesidad tan acuciante como me lo parecía unos momentos atrás—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, señor Ackerman?

Intento inyectarle toda la seducción y lujuria que puedo a las últimas dos palabras. Basta simplemente con que me lo imagine con una fusta en la mano y un par de metros de cuerda en la otra y la cosa viene de manera natural. Maldita _sea,_ debería dejar de imaginarme a Levi asumiendo el papel del Dominante. Ni siquiera sé si podría llegar a eso con él. Tengo que controlar mis hormonas, ¿qué soy? ¿Un crío de quince años?

— _¿Estás resfriado, Eren?_ —inquiere. Hay algo en su voz que va entre la preocupación y el desagrado, y aunque sé que debería sentirme algo ofendido por lo último, no puedo evitar tener que contener una risita—. _Suena como que tienes un catarro del demonio_.

—Me quedé dormido sin camiseta—contesto, dándome de tortas en mi fuero interno ante el recuerdo— y sobre las cobijas. Así que sí: estoy resfriado.

— _Ah, y yo que necesitaba que me hicieras un favor_ —suspira.

—Venga, Cabo, ¿no vas a invitarme un trago primero? Por lo menos ten un poco de cortesía antes de llamarme para “hacer favores”…

— _No me refiero a_ esa _clase de favores, Jaeger_ —contesta. Tengo que ahogar la carcajada contra el dorso de mi mano libre para evitar quedar en completo ridículo con él. Es que, realmente, para ser ocho años mayor que yo, hacerlo sentirse avergonzado es demasiado fácil—. _Quería pedirte que cuidaras de Levi. Como recompensa, puedo llevarte a cenar a algún lado, o algo así_.

—Levi Ackerman—finjo escandalizarme—, ¿estás usando a tu propio _hijo_ como excusa para invitarme a salir?

— _Vete a la mierda, mocoso._

Corta la llamada sin más aviso que eso, dejándome completamente perplejo y con el celular aún contra el oído. Pestañeo confundido hacia la pantalla del televisor, donde pasan una repetición añeja de _Downtown Abbey_ , como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta ante tan repentino cambio de rumbo en la conversación.

Unos momentos después, la alerta de texto suena en mi oreja y la vibración de aviso zumba contra la palma de mi mano. Al separar el aparato de mi oído y clavar los ojos en la pantalla, me encuentro con que el mensaje de texto proviene nada más ni nada menos que desde Gruñón.

Por tercera vez seguida, deslizo el pulgar sobre el ícono correspondiente. El mensaje se abre de inmediato, la burbuja verde del contacto solitaria allí sobre el fondo blanco.

~Levi [12:49 pm]: _ve a buscarlo al departamento a las cuatro y media. Estará esperándote._

Sonrío involuntariamente antes de que mis dedos se muevan por el teclado a una velocidad que debería avergonzarme.

~Eren [12:51 pm]: _jamás dije que sí :P_

Un par de segundos más tarde, llega su respuesta:

~Levi [12:55 pm]: _tampoco dijiste que no. Jaque mate, mocoso_.


	9. Capítulo noveno: una cabeza desordenada.

**_Levi._ **

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo…

—Por favor, no.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que tú y Eren Jaeger, escritor famoso a nivel mundial, tienen cierta relación o algo así?

—Dios.

— ¡Dame algo, Levi! ¡Estoy muriendo aquí!

Hanji se cruza de brazos y me dirige lo que, en su cabeza, ha de ser una mirada severa. Lo único que logra, no obstante, es parecer una niña enfurruñada a la que le han negado el capricho de la hora. Me dedica un puchero, con el que años atrás podría haber (quizás) conseguido algo, pero que ahora me hace querer lanzarla por la ventana tras de mí.

Lleva media hora intentando interrogarme acerca de lo mismo. Ha estado tratando de sacarme información acerca de Eren desde el mismo momento en el que se me escapó que Junior, Jack, él y yo fuimos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería perteneciente a los hermanos Jaeger. La verdad, a estas alturas de la vida, no me sorprende que sea tan jodidamente persistente.

Sigue sacándome de mis casillas, claro está, pero no me sorprende.

—Escucha, Cuatro Ojos—suspiro por fin, poniendo los ojos en blanco—: Eren y yo no tenemos _nada_ serio. Simplemente somos dos personas que se están conociendo… o algo así. Se lleva bien con Junior y con Jack. Fin del asunto.

—Claro, no tienen nada serio y se llevan bien, pero aun así te hizo una mamada en el recibidor de tu departamento, ¿no es así?—se carcajea, sonando como un elfo maléfico a punto de lanzarme un cuchillo a la cabeza.

Debería sentirme avergonzado. Mortificado incluso. Pero lo cierto es que me siento ridículamente orgulloso por hacer que Eren perdiera los papeles de esa forma. Se le notaba bastante arrepentido (y confundido) por haber cedido al impulso.

Aunque, claro, si semejante monumento de ser humano viene a decirte que aquello no se va a volver a repetir… pues era un poco lógico que, durante un momento, me sintiera peor que escoria. Así que discúlpenme por dudar de las intenciones de Eren la noche anterior.

—No debería decirte nada—mascullo, restregándome los ojos con cuidado. Al hecho de tener insomnio crónico, hay que añadirle el que no pude dormir demasiado por culpa de Eren. Sus palabras seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza, como un disco rayado, una y otra vez hasta casi perder el sentido. Maldito crío; apenas nos hemos conocido por un par de días y ya tiene mi mente hecha un desastre—. Siempre terminas poniéndome los nervios de punta.

—Aún así me quieres.

—Lo negaré si lo comentas—gruño hacia ella. Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón; aún con lo loca, insistente e irritante que es, sigue siendo una de mis pocas amigas en el mundo. La única que queda viva, si soy más honesto.

—Pues no lo comentaré—contesta, soltando una carcajada.

Dejo salir un sonidito indefinido desde la base de mi garganta, solamente para hacerle creer que sigo escuchándola. La oigo parlotear incesantemente, como siempre lo hace, hablando de las cosas más triviales con una facilidad que no puede, bajo ningún concepto, ser humana. Empujo su cháchara sin sentido hacia alguna parte oscura de mi cabeza, simplemente diciendo «sí» o «ajá» en los momentos indicados, sabiendo que solamente necesito de eso para mantenerla lejos de mi vida privada.

Por alguna razón, el pensar en que Eren pasará por mi departamento dentro de unas pocas horas, hace que mi estómago se apriete en nudos que me dan la horrible sensación de tener indigestión. _No_ voy a describir la sensación como mariposas en el estómago, porque no soy una chica y porque tengo algo de orgullo. Eren Jaeger _no_ me provoca mariposas en el estómago.

 _Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te lo creas, Ackerman_.

Suelto un gruñido de fastidio que a Hanji no se le pasa desapercibido. Alguna parte de mi subconsciente capta que su parloteo se ha detenido, obligándome a mirarla nuevamente solamente para encontrarme sus dos ojos marrones, muy saltones tras las gafas de montura rectangular, fijos en mí.

Una sonrisa casi escalofriante le divide la cara en dos, conectando sus orejas con una media luna que cualquier otra persona habría encontrado espeluznante. Después de veinte años de conocerla, no obstante, lo único que sé es que no augura nada bueno.

—Estás muy pensativo hoy, cariño—comenta, arrastrando la silla frente a mi escritorio hacia delante e inclinándose, de modo que puede clavar los codos en la superficie de la mesa y mirarme escrutadoramente a través de los cristales de los lentes—. ¿Tiene que ver con el sensual alemán que frecuentas últimamente?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ver con Eren?—refunfuño, cruzándome de brazos. Jesús. Quiero ahorcarla. Esto debe ser un récord, de todas formas: nadie puede ser tan irritantemente insistente como Hanji Zoe-Smith.

—Entonces admites que es sexy—me pincha, alzando las cejas en gesto sugestivo.

Resisto la urgente necesidad de mandarle un guantazo al apretar los dientes hasta que rechinan uno contra otro.

—Hanji, ¿necesitas algo en específico, o solamente vienes a propinarme mi castigo por los pecados de mi vida anterior?—dejo salir entre dientes.

— ¡Oh! Vaya, casi lo olvido—sus ojos brillan en reconocimiento al recordar que sí, _sí_ había algo importante de lo que venía a hablarme. Se inclina hacia el costado, asiendo su maletín y dejándolo ruidosamente sobre el escritorio. Lo abre con parsimonia, los seguros saltando con un golpeteo enervante, mientras revuelve el contenido dentro del contenedor tarareando alguna melodía insistente—. Ah, aquí está. Tenemos nuevas aplicaciones para el trabajo de tu segundo asistente.

— ¿Es que no puede Ilse con el trabajo?—inquiero, parpadeando confundido. Ni siquiera recordaba que alguien hubiese puesto un anuncio para un nuevo asistente. No necesito un nuevo asistente, eso es seguro.

—Dentro de poco no podrá—me informa Hanji, retirando un par de papeles del portafolio y entregándomelos sin mirarme. Cierra la tapa del maletín con cuidado, componiendo una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de dirigirme una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

— ¿Decirme qué, que parece que su productividad disminuyó como las posibilidades de Inglaterra de seguir siendo un país del primer mundo luego de dejar la Unión Europea?—inquiero, el sarcasmo descarnado chorreando de mis palabras como una manguera abierta.

—Esa es buena—comenta Hanji, sin inmutarse ante mi clara falta de educación—. Ilse está embarazada, Levi. Tiene dos meses y medio.

— ¿Que Ilse qué?—exhalo, mis dedos tensándose contra los currículum de los que se ofrecieron a tomar el puesto de mi asistente personal.

—Jesús, Ackerman, no te enteras de nada—suspira ella, rodando los ojos—. Me dijo que te lo había dicho… supongo que se te pasó.

—A mí _no_ se me pasa nada, Cuatro Ojos—ladro en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

—Después de la sesión fotográfica de Eren. Me dijo que te lo había dicho esa misma mañana.

Oh, mierda.

Claro que lo hizo. Me pidió un momento para hablar en privado y me contó que había recibido los resultados de las pruebas de sangre el día anterior. Incluso me dijo que iba a poner de inmediato el anuncio de un empleo de reemplazo cuando comenzara su pre natal.

Suelto un sonidito de mortificación, pasándome las manos por la cara. Esto, aquí, es la prueba definitiva que desde que conocí a Eren, no he tenido cabeza para nada más que pensar en él. Lo que suena asquerosamente cursi y _demasiado_ diabético para mi gusto.

Es simplemente ridículo. Soy el CEO de mi propia empresa, se supone que tengo que comportarme como tal y no dejar que cualquier cosa me desordene el itinerario, y mucho menos la vida. Me siento como un estúpido, a decir verdad, por olvidarme de algo tan importante.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—suspiro finalmente, intentando ignorar la migraña que comienza a dejarse sentir tras mis globos oculares—. Fue cosa mía. Yo lo olvidé.

—Eso es extraño—comenta Hanji, dedicándome una mirada preocupada. Es increíble cómo su expresión cambia tan rápido desde la locura más pura hasta la preocupación más profunda. Entorna su mirada en mí, como si así pudiera encontrar todos mis problemas y solucionarlos—. ¿Te sientes bien, Levi?

—Sí—miento, componiendo una mueca—. Perfectamente. Repasaré los currículums y le enviaré un correo a Dok. Gracias por traerlos, Cuatro Ojos.

—No hay problema, Satán en Miniatura—contesta con naturalidad, deslizando el maletín hacia ella y alzándose casi con elegancia. Me dedica una suave sonrisa cargada de cariño maternal que me hace sentir incómodo de inmediato, antes de girarse sobre los tacones de sus botas y dirigirse hacia las puertas de cristal de mi oficina—. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber.

—Como sea.

Deja mi oficina con una carcajada revoloteando tras de ella, el sonido perdiéndose en cuanto las puertas de cristal se deslizan sobre el mecanismo y se cierran a su espalda. Le dedico una mueca casi infantil al lugar por el que mi amiga acaba de desaparecer, agradeciéndole en mi fuero interno la preocupación.

No son muchas las personas que se preocupan por mí. Erwin y Hanji son, técnicamente, las únicas que lo hacen. Años atrás eran más, pero la vida tiende a tener planes bastante macabros que redujeron el número directamente a la mitad.

Sacudo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. No es momento para pensar en Isabel y en Farlan. Tengo cosas que hacer: cosas como seleccionar a un nuevo asistente que pueda ayudar a Ilse y que tome su puesto por un par de meses luego de que dé a luz. No puedo perder el tiempo recordando un pasado que no va a volver.

El reloj avanza tediosamente a medida que, uno a uno, los currículums son rechazados casi a la primera ojeada. Nadie parece tener las competencias necesarias para llenar los zapatos de mi actual asistente (una excelente asistente personal, si se me permite agregar), lo que, si vamos al caso, no es nada más ni nada menos de lo que puedo exigir. Ilse Langnar hace su trabajo eficientemente, sin errores recurrentes, lo que la hace un tesoro entre toda esta porquería que osa llamarse a sí misma asistentes.

Solamente un par de aplicaciones pasan la primera prueba. Tres, para ser exactos. Una chica llamada Krista Lenz (un nombre que me suena pero que no tengo idea de por qué), una chica llamada Frieda Reiss y una última chica llamada Mina Carolina. Si se lo están preguntando, no, no me interesa el género de mi asistente. Solamente que haga bien su trabajo, y las únicas tres que parecen estar a la altura de mis exigencias son ellas.

A través del intercomunicador, le pido a Ilse que entreviste a las tres candidatas seleccionadas. Tengo la idea de que si alguna no califica para el puesto de asistente, bien podríamos buscarles empleo en alguna otra área del periódico. Las dos rezagadas que van a quedar siguen teniendo buenas recomendaciones y odiaría perder buenos elementos solamente porque no pude darles el trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo, que llega como una sorpresa esperada con ansiedad, por fin puedo sacar mi cabeza de los acuciantes asuntos de la empresa. Reuniones aquí, llamadas allá, papeleo y correos electrónicos. Para cuando me levanto de mi silla y las vértebras en mi espalda crujen sonoramente como una máquina vieja que se mueve por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar debido a la masiva cantidad de información que ha sido metida a la fuerza en mi cerebro.

Me restriego los ojos con los talones de las manos, agradeciendo el punzante dolor tras mis globos oculares. Necesito vacaciones. Preferentemente, a un lugar relativamente cálido, alejado de la gente, donde pueda pasarme la tarde entera sin pensar en cada simple detalle de la empresa.

Mi celular deja salir la alerta de texto justo cuando estoy echándome el abrigo sobre los hombros, haciéndome dar un muy poco atractivo bote en mi lugar ante el repentino sonido. Dejando salir una sarta de maldiciones e insultos dirigidos a nadie en particular, hundo mi mano derecha en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, extrayendo el aparato. La pantalla se bloquea justo en el momento en el que lo giro hacia arriba, y tras otra retahíla de mis mejores maldiciones en francés, vuelvo a accionarlo.

El mensaje, vaya sorpresa, es de Eren. Frunzo el ceño hacia el teléfono en mi mano derecha, moviendo los dedos por las aplicaciones hasta llegar a los mensajes. La burbuja verde del contacto contra el fondo blanco grisáceo parece resaltar como un letrero de neón, hiriéndome los ojos y grabándome los caracteres casi a fuego en las pupilas:

~Eren [12:44 pm]: _¿te parece bien si llevo a Junior a una librería?_

¿Una…? ¿Una librería? ¿Por qué habría de tener problemas con que llevara a Levi a una librería? Mientras el chico esté en casa a la hora para hacer su tarea y acostarse a una hora decente (completamente opuesto a la noche anterior), no tengo problema en que lo lleve a la luna. Siempre y cuando, claro está, lo mantenga completamente seguro.

—Es un tremendo idiota—mascullo para mí mismo, sin siquiera intentar detener la sonrisa boba que me cruza el rostro de lado a lado.  Mis pulgares se mueven por el teclado táctil a una velocidad de vértigo, el crujido artificial de las letras llenando el cómodo silencio de mi oficina que, por alguna razón, siempre parece aislarse del ruidoso ambiente que prolifera tras las puertas de cristal.

~Levi [12:45 pm]: _no veo por qué no_.

Por alguna ridícula razón, me quedo en mi sitio esperando su respuesta. El mensaje no tarda más de tres minutos en llegar, la alerta de texto rompiendo la quietud a mi alrededor y el zumbido de aviso enviándome extrañas corrientes ansiosas por los nervios del brazo.

~Eren [12:48 pm]: _quiero regalarle unos cuantos libros. Y manga._

Si sigue así, va a terminar malcriando al pobre muchacho. Qué digo “pobre muchacho”, el único que va a salir perdiendo en ese caso sería yo. Dejo salir un suspiro exhausto, presionando mi pulgar contra el número de contacto de Eren e iniciando una rápida llamada.

— _Uhm_ —deja salir nada más contestar al segundo timbrazo— _no tenías por qué llamar, Levi. Sé que estás ocupado y eso…_

¿Por qué se escucha tan tímido? Es como si de pronto toda esa seguridad innata, esa atrayente idea de que sabe exactamente lo que puede hacer con solamente batir un párpado, se hubiese desvanecido. Da la sensación de que nunca hubiese existido; casi me hace preguntarme si es que alguna vez estuvo allí en primer lugar.

—No te preocupes, mocoso—lo corto, notando que comienza a farfullar cosas casi sin sentido. Es gracioso que esté haciendo lo mismo que Hanji, pero que no me den ganas de ahorcarlo—. Es mi hora de almuerzo después de todo.

Su parloteo incesante se detiene abruptamente mientras un crujido del auricular me deja saber que acaba de soltar una exhalación repentina contra el teléfono. Pongo los ojos en blanco, admitiendo en mi fuero interno que realmente es adorable cuando pierde la compostura, antes de obligarme a volver a ser el mismo cabrón desgraciado de siempre:

—Lo único que te pido es que cuides de él y por lo que _más_ quieras… no lo dejes comer azúcar.

— _¿Por qué? Es un niño, merece un dulce de vez en cuando_ —refunfuña. Parece realmente ofendido porque Junior tenga prohibición de comer azúcar. La cosa es que Eren no tiene idea de lo mucho que cuesta detener a Levi después de que come algo dulce. Su metabolismo no la procesa adecuadamente y extrae aún más energía de la necesaria. Así que es como si a mí me dieras unas cinco tazas de café expreso seguidas.

—Eren—suspiro, pasándome una mano por la cara—. Simplemente _no_.

— _Está bien, señor Ackerman_ —masculla, vencido, al final de la línea. La forma en la que dice «señor» logra que un extraño (y no del todo desagradable) escalofrío me baje por la columna vertebral, quitándome el resuello y llenándome el estómago de nudos—. _Tengo que irme ahora, Levi. Paso por Junior a las cuatro y media… ¡nos vemos!_

 

 

Llegar a casa jamás se ha sentido mejor. Bien, puede que _eso_ no sea verdad, pero, realmente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan física y mentalmente drenado. Cada paso fuera del auto de la compañía es una odisea, y el solamente abrir la cerradura parece como una tarea titánica.

Con una mueca de cansancio, rebusco en los bolsillos de mi abrigo hasta dar con el dichoso juego de llaves. Estoy a dos segundos de rendirme completamente y descansar el peso del cuerpo contra la puerta cuando el crujido del mecanismo me sobresalta, la cerradura funcionando desde dentro y la puerta desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista.

La persona frente a mí no es nada más ni nada menos que Levi, que me dirige una mirada seria por entre el flequillo de desordenado cabello negro. Sus ojos color miel me observan de arriba hacia abajo, de forma muy parecida a como lo hizo el día que me conoció. Es increíble que se sienta como algo tan lejano, siendo que solamente pasó hace un par de días.

Levi se gira entonces, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, antes de abrir la boca y exclamar por sobre el hombro:

— ¡Eren!—su voz resuena por el callado pasillo, casi haciendo eco contra las paredes—. ¡Levi está aquí! ¡Pon la tetera!

— ¡Ya estoy en ello!

Se supone que estos dos no debían volver hasta en un par de horas. Son las siete de la tarde y Eren quedó de traer a Levi a las nueve. No creí que fueran a decidir volver tan jodidamente temprano, cuando ambos podrían haberse quedado haciendo dios sabe qué por dos horas más.

—Dame tu abrigo.

La voz de Levi me saca de mis pensamientos de manera abrupta, echándome de cara contra la realidad. Parpadeo confuso hacia él, sin relacionar sus palabras con el hecho de que sus brazos estén estirados hacia mí, una expresión aburrida cruzando su rostro de una manera muy parecida al mío.

—He dicho que me des tu abrigo—repite, lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a un completo idiota. Frunce ligeramente el ceño, igual que lo haría un padre ante un niño particularmente taimado, antes de dejar salir un suspiro de derrota y rodar los ojos—. ¿Tierra a Levi? ¿Vas a quedarte fuera toda la noche o vas a entrar? Eren tiene casi listo tu té. Y este es tu departamento, después de todo.

Frunciendo el ceño y dejando salir un par de maldiciones en francés, doy un paso dentro de mi departamento y dejo que Levi cierre la puerta tras de mí. Me sorprende la repentina cortesía con la que me trata, cuando esa misma mañana me despedí de él y lo único que dijo fue «te veo luego». Me pregunto cuánto de esto tendrá que ver con Eren, porque si de una cosa estoy seguro, es que el mocoso hizo o dijo algo con respecto a nuestra relación.

No voy a preguntar, de todas formas. Levi tiene derecho a tener su propia vida y por consiguiente, su privacidad. Sí, tiene nueve años, pero incluso así, a esa edad, necesita su propio espacio. Invadirlo y obligarlo a contarme cosas no va a hacer nada por esa relación que aún ni siquiera existe.

Me quito el abrigo con lentitud, mirando a mi hijo de soslayo, notando que está de brazos cruzados y parece impaciente. Cuando por fin le tiendo la prenda, lo oigo soltar un bufido de fastidio antes de alisarla con cuidado y colgarla del perchero junto a la puerta.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tanta cortesía?—pregunto, como quién no quiere la cosa, casi como una broma.

—Simplemente—comienza de mala gana— digamos que voy a vivir contigo hasta los dieciocho. O en el peor caso, hasta los veintiuno. No me sirve de nada ser un cabrón si solamente voy a salir perdiendo.

—Mira eso—dejo salir, alzando las cejas hacia él. ¿Es idea mía o se ha sonrojado ligeramente?—. Por fin lo entendiste.

—Llevo como tres días aquí—contesta en un gruñido.

—Tiempo más que suficiente.

Lo oigo refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras me encamino a la cocina con energías renovadas. Saber que Eren está nuevamente en mi departamento, a menos de un día de haber pasado tiempo juntos, parece una inyección de adrenalina directamente a mi corazón. Es como si el día entero no hubiese sucedido, como si hubiese saltado recién de la cama después de dormir ocho horas.

Cosa que yo _jamás_ he experimentado, por cierto.

El espectáculo en mi cocina me deja casi boquiabierto. De no ser tan bueno controlando mis expresiones faciales, de seguro mi quijada estaría muy cerca del suelo ahora mismo. De veras, seamos sinceros, cualquiera que entre a su cocina, que está vacía casi siempre, y se encuentre con el cuadro ante mí, tendría la misma reacción.

Eren yace sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas, con el codo clavado en la superficie de la mesa y la mejilla perezosamente apoyada en el talón de su mano. A través de los anteojos y del desastroso flequillo de cabello color chocolate, sus ojos dispares están fijos en un pequeño tomo en blanco y negro delante de él. Pasa las páginas con parsimonia, con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes como único signo de concentración.

Junior entra tras de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y sus grandes ojos fijos en Eren. Parece una persona que ve el sol por primera vez, como si estuviera viendo ante sí el secreto de la vida. Una ligera punzada de celos mordisquea mi estómago, recordándome que se supone que debería mirarme a _mí_ de esa forma.

Se dirige directamente a la silla frente a él, dejándose caer en ella con naturalidad, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Eren y ganándose una sonrisa instantánea que podría terminar de derretir el círculo Antártico. Le hace una seña casi imperceptible hacia mí, un ojo dorado y un ojo verde alzándose desde los de mi hijo y clavándose en mí.

Si creí que la sonrisa que le dedicó a Junior podía derretir el círculo Antártico, esta podría derretir todos los glaciares del mundo sin problema alguno.

— ¡Hola!—saluda alegremente. Su tono de voz casi hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Es la primera vez que alguien parece tan feliz de recibirme en mi propia casa—. El agua está hervida, ¿quieres que te sirva un té? Te ves destruido.

—No, estoy bien—miento, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la tetera. Un hilo de vapor denso y blanquecino escapa del pico, señal de que acaba de hervir—. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

—Para ser honesto—contesta Junior—, ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de estar en la calle. Afuera se congela el mundo y yo soy excesivamente friolento.

—Además—agrega Eren, como cómplice de alguna travesura. Sonríe casi a manera de disculpa, rascándose la nuca en ese gesto nervioso que he aprendido a identificar en bastante poco tiempo—, de haber pasado más tiempo en la librería, habría comprado todos los libros allí. Y ni me hagas empezar con los comics y los mangas.

—Juro que no tienes remedio—mascullo, rodando los ojos.

—Ah, vamos—se ríe él, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dirijo una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Junior, que tiene el dorso de su mano derecha contra sus labios en un intento de contener la risa—. Son solamente libros.

—Eres un ñoño—comento, parándome finalmente frente a la estufa. El aroma seco del té sin preparar me recibe en cuanto abro la tetera del té, varias tallas más pequeña que la que está sobre el quemador. Reviso lo más disimuladamente posible la cantidad de hojas en el fondo cóncavo del contenedor, solamente para sorprenderme al encontrarme con que Eren se ha tomado el tiempo para agregar las cucharadas exactas para un par de tazas de la infusión.

—A eso no me niego—contesta, casi distraído.

Vierto el agua caliente sobre las hojas, observando atentamente las columnas de vapor que se desprenden del líquido. Intento no ponerle demasiada atención a Eren, porque de hacerlo, seguramente terminaría provocando un desastre. Ya está más que comprobado que el maldito mocoso puede hacer que me olvide de cosas realmente importantes. No quiero que me pase lo mismo con una tetera llena de agua hirviendo en las manos.

—Por cierto, Levi—llama la voz de Junior. Le pongo la tapa a la tetera del té y me giro hacia mi hijo, apoyándome en la encimera con expresión aburrida y una ceja alzada en clara interrogación—. La directora de mi escuela me ha dicho que te necesitan allá antes del miércoles de la próxima semana. Dice que es acerca de mi reciente cambio de ciudad.

Frunzo el ceño hacia el piso de linóleo azul, desde donde el reflejo de las luces en el techo me devuelve la mirada. El suelo está tan impecablemente limpio que puedo contar los paneles de madera vitrificada que forman el cielo raso.

—Bien—mascullo al final—. Iré el lunes.

—Gracias—contesta, casi a regañadientes.

Le dirijo una mirada de frente, clavando mis ojos en los suyos casi sin piedad. A pesar de que luce intimidado (algo nuevo, tomando en cuenta que lo que primero noté en él es que no podía intimidarlo como al resto de las personas), me devuelve la mirada con firmeza, casi desafiante. Incluso con un sonrojo coloreando suavemente sus mejillas, con los puños apretados sobre la superficie de la mesa y los hombros tensos, me mira como si pensara que puede ganarme en una batalla de miradas.

Lo que es infantil, por cierto.

Lo dejo ir al girarme y servirme el té en la taza que Eren había dejado preparada para mí. Mientras relleno el contenido del recipiente, me pregunto qué será lo que la directora de la nueva escuela de Junior necesita de mí. Han pasado solamente dos días desde que inició sus clases y dudo completamente que sea la clase de chico problemático que no espera ni al mes de escuela para armar bochinche.

Aunque bien podría ser por otra cosa, claro, como su actitud, su excesiva madurez (perfectamente visible para cualquiera que lo oiga abrir la boca) o el hecho de que parece estar aburrido de todo y todos… todo el tiempo. La única persona que he visto, además de su abuelo, que pueda hacerlo sonreír de esa forma especial, es Eren. No puedo hablar mucho, de todas formas, porque apenas lo conozco.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide—oigo a Eren decir. Me giro hacia él, mirándolo inquisitivamente, sus ojos revoloteando desde Levi hacia mí. Parece emocionado por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender—. Estuve pensando en ir al museo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle en Baker Street. ¿Se apuntan?

— ¡Diablos, _sí_!—deja salir Junior, casi sin aliento.

Nuevamente, no hago nada por evitar la sonrisa boba que une mis orejas. Depender de Eren para ver a Levi con ese brillo especial en el rostro no parece tan malo, sobre todo cuando pienso que el beneficio también es mío.

Solamente espero que Junior y yo no nos hagamos completamente dependientes de Eren para convivir, o esto de la familia que intento formar con él sería un completo fracaso.


	10. Capítulo décimo: el señor Grinch.

**_Eren._ **

A las cuatro y media en punto, mis nudillos golpean suavemente contra la puerta negra del departamento de Levi. A pesar de saber que él no se encuentra en casa y que esa es _exactamente_ la razón por la que estoy haciéndole este favor, mi estómago se retuerce de manera desagradable, haciendo que me hormiguee el interior de los muslos y mi corazón golpee enfebrecido contra mis costillas. Es como si estuviera corriendo una interminable carrera.

Inhalo profundo para obligar a mi respiración a sosegarse. Aprieto y relajo las manos a los costados en un terrible tic nervioso del que _necesito_ deshacerme.

Luego de unos momentos, la puerta del departamento se abre y los ojos color miel de Junior se clavan en mí. Con el cabello negro perfectamente peinado y una corbata de diseño azul con plateado desamarrada colgando a cada lado de su cuello, parece alguien que acaba de llegar de la escuela.

Lo que, pensándolo bien, no es para nada una locura. Aún lleva el saco con la insignia, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, los primeros botones desabrochados y una cara de cabreo monumental. Dios santo, ¿así era su padre a esa edad? Es simplemente adorable.

Cuando el reconocimiento brilla en su cara, cualquier rastro de enojo o molestia desaparece como si jamás hubiese existido. Es como cuando frotas un paño húmedo con trementina sobre un lienzo cubierto con óleo, revelando lo que hay debajo poco a poco. Su expresión metamorfosea en un parpadeo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja divide su rostro, sus grandes ojos marrones iluminándose como focos.

— ¡Eren!—trina, parpadeando confundido hacia mí.

—Déjame adivinar, Junior—dejo salir, riéndome resignado—. Tu padre no te dijo que venía, ¿verdad?

— ¿Levi sabía?

—Levi me _pidió_ que viniera.

—Oh—suspira, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Se ve igual que un gato bebé al que acaban de quitarle su juguete preferido—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—De hecho, Junior—comienzo, cruzándome de brazos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa— estoy aquí para cuidarte hasta la noche.

— ¿Serás mi niñero?

Compongo una mueca. Nunca me ha gustado la palabra, pero sí, supongo que en este momento, eso es exactamente lo que soy. Quién lo diría: a mí, que no me gustan los niños… terminan convenciéndome de cuidar a uno. Y no, no es por la atracción que siento hacia Levi, sino porque _realmente_ me agrada su hijo.

—Algo así—contesto al final, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Este… claro, sí, pasa—tartamudea, echándose hacia atrás y dándome espacio para que cruce el umbral.

Como siempre, el departamento de Levi huele agradablemente a limpio; se puede sentir el reminiscente tufillo del cloro de la cocina, del limpiador de cristales de lavanda y la cera que usa en la escalera, de aroma a naranja. No hay una sola mota de polvo en las fotografías que cuelgan de las paredes, los marcos brillantes y aparentemente recién lustrados.

La alfombra gris del pasillo del recibidor está perfectamente aspirada, sin una sola pelusa atrapada entre las fibras, e impecablemente limpia, sin una sola mancha visible bajo la luz mortecina del sol de invierno.

No se me pasa desapercibida la ausencia de adornos navideños. Mientras el resto de las calles de Londres rebosa del ambiente de finales de año, con guirnaldas de luces colgando de los árboles y adornos con la imagen de Santa llenando las vitrinas, la casa de Levi parece ignorar olímpicamente el aire festivo, como si la idea de ceder ante la Navidad le desagradara.

La verdad es que me da lo mismo si Levi es de los que se siente emocionado por la Navidad o no. Lo que me preocupa es Junior: solamente tiene nueve años… ¿no son los niños los más felices con este tipo de festividades?

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, Junior se desliza nerviosamente a mi lado. Parece un pajarillo intentando acostumbrarse a un nuevo hábitat, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa de cariño genuina que me tironea de las esquinas de la boca.

— ¿Quieres té, café, jugo…?

—La verdad—contesto, dedicándole una fija mirada a través de los anteojos— es que prefiero que vayamos a comer a alguna parte. Tengo permiso de llevarte a donde sea siempre y cuando estemos aquí a las nueve. ¿Qué te parece ir a comer algo muy inglés y después ir a una tienda de libros?

—Estás bromeando—exhala, parpadeando sorprendido.

—Mi querido Levi Ral—suspiro, dramáticamente, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón y dedicándole una mirada de falso dolor—, ¿por qué habría yo de bromear acerca de libros?

Levi deja salir una risita que me recuerda ligeramente a Armin cuando éramos pequeños. Tiene esta aura inocente a su alrededor, algo puro que me hace sentir la acuciante necesidad de protegerlo a toda costa. Es extraño; suelo mantener a los niños lo más lejos de mí que me es posible, casi de manera descortés. Pero Junior ha roto todas mis defensas sin siquiera intentarlo, transformándome en lo que siempre detesté.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Podemos pasar a comprar mangas?—pregunta, tímidamente.

—Ay, Levi—exhalo—… esas cosas no se preguntan.

 

 

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de pasearnos por todo el centro de Londres y todas las tiendas de comics y libros que conozco, Levi y yo estamos de vuelta en el departamento, con varias bolsas llenas de tomos nuevos de todo tipo. Un par de mangas que de seguro su padre no aprobará (dudo que le guste la idea de que su hijo lea Tokyo Ghoul pero… solo se vive una vez, ¿no?), un par de cómics de sus superhéroes favoritos y muchísimos libros.

Si se me permite alardear, acabo de regalarle una edición de lujo de la Trilogía de los Muros. Y no, no es porque sea un egocéntrico de mierda (bueno, además de eso), sino porque el pobre chico perdió sus copias en el accidente de tránsito en el que también perdió a su madre.

Déjenme ilustrarlos en esto antes de continuar.

El día veinticinco de noviembre, Petra Ral conducía un auto desde Liverpool hasta Londres para poder visitar a su padre, que vive solo cerca del centro de la ciudad al cuidado de una enfermera que está con él las veinticuatro horas del día. Su hijo, Levi, iba sentado en el asiento trasero, y se llevaba sus libros favoritos con él, porque iban a quedarse el fin de semana en casa de Jack para poder celebrar su cumpleaños.

El problema que nadie pudo prever, sin embargo, fue que lloviera como lo hacía. El pavimento resbaloso, en combinación con un conductor irresponsable que huyó de la escena y la poca visibilidad hicieron el resto. Petra Ral chocó su auto contra un árbol y falleció en el lugar cuando la bolsa de aire le fracturó el cuello.

Levi, en el intertanto, quedó inconsciente y con un par de magulladuras al sufrir el latigazo del automóvil chocando contra el obstáculo, el cinturón de seguridad manteniéndolo en su sitio y salvando completamente su vida.

Lamentablemente, el tanque de gasolina sufrió daños. Y a pesar de que emergencias pudo rescatar al chico y a su madre antes de que el fuego se iniciara, sus pertenencias (las pocas que llevaban para ese corto viaje) ardieron junto con el resto del vehículo, quedando reducido solamente a un montón de fierros retorcidos y plástico fundido.

De cierta forma, entiendo un montón a Junior. Mis recuerdos del accidente de carro que mató a mi madre son confusos, pero sí recuerdo el calor agobiante y los fierros retorcidos como rizos en rededor. Recuerdo el dolor de uno de los trozos afilados de la barrera de contención atravesándome el costado y la garganta seca.

Pero esto no es sobre mí. Esto es sobre Levi. Así que, como se imaginarán, le compré las ediciones de lujo (ya saben, empastado duro, bajo relieve, pintado a mano y tal) y las autografié.

Mientras Junior se prepara un té y me entrega una botella de jugo de arándano (me chifla el arándano), me dedico a observarlo. Intento encontrar las diferencias con su padre, eso que lo hace un ser humano único que no puede repetirse. Es verdad que tiene su cabello, su color de piel, su estatura e incluso su genio. Pero hay detalles que no se me pasan desapercibidos, como por ejemplo, el ignorar olímpicamente una pequeña gota de agua que cae en la encimera, o el hecho de que tararea constantemente temas de música clásica.

Se desliza a mi lado, con su taza firmemente agarrada entre sus dos manos, las puntas de sus dedos rojas por el frío del exterior. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, las puntas de las orejas coloradas y el cabello revuelto por el viento. Y a pesar de estar muriéndose de frío, se ve tan feliz que simplemente parece brillar.

Por alguna razón que se escapa de mi entendimiento, esta es la forma en la que quiero que pase el resto de su vida. Completamente feliz.

—Oye, Eren—comienza él, soplando la superficie de su té con cuidado. La columna de vapor que se desprende de la infusión se inclina y arremolina ante su acción, desvaneciéndose momentáneamente mientras él se lleva el borde de la taza a los labios. Le da un sorbo tentativo a su bebida y deja salir un suspiro satisfecho—. Me gustaría que Levi, el abuelo, tú y yo fuéramos a _Carla’s_ de nuevo. ¿Es posible?

Alzo las cejas hacia él, haciendo rodar la botella entre mis manos. Finjo pensar por unos momentos, solamente para ver cómo su ceño se frunce ligeramente, antes de dejar salir una carcajada que relaja su expresión de inmediato.

—Claro que sí, Levi—contesto, deteniendo la botella sobre la mesa y girando la tapa. El crujido del plástico roto se deja oír cuando los seguros se separan y el aroma ácido del arándano me asalta las fosas nasales cuando retiro la tapa—. Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

— ¿De nuevo?—se queja, sonando como un niño de nueve años por primera vez desde que lo conocí.

—Vamos, ¿por mí?—le dedico un puchero, sabiendo que como yo no puedo resistirme a él y su cara de cordero degollado, él no puede resistirse a mí y mis pucheros.

—Te odio—refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto—me río, cerrando mi mano derecha alrededor de la botella. Me llevo el collarín a los labios y le doy un largo trago al zumo, estremeciéndome cuando el ácido activa mis papilas gustativas y me hace salivar—. Lo que quiero pedirte es acerca de tu padre.

— ¿Qué tiene Levi que ver?—pregunta, su tono cambiando de inmediato. El brillo de alegría se apaga como una luciérnaga que se sofoca, sus ojos miel tomando un brillo casi letal mientras se clavan en mí. Ahora, delante de mí, con esa actitud, Levi Ral luce más como Levi Ackerman de lo que a él le gustaría admitir.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así—lo tranquilizo, dedicándole una sonrisa calmada—. A lo que me refiero es… bien, sabes que vas a vivir con Levi hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, ¿no es así? Dieciocho. Nueve años más.

—Ve al grano—se queja en un gemido, perdiendo parte de esa letalidad antinatural para una persona tan joven como él. Juguetea con el asa de su taza, casi ausentemente, como si quisiera evadirse del tema.

No lo culpo, en todo caso.

—Mi punto es—continúo, componiendo una mueca. Es algo raro que sea precisamente _yo_ el que vaya a decir esto, pero empujo esa idea fuera de mi mente en cuanto logra formarse— que si yo fuera tú, intentaría entablar una buena relación con él.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?—resopla, rodando los ojos.

—Porque—exhalo con cuidado— Levi no tiene la culpa de tu situación actual.

Me dedica un ceño fruncido que, para un niño de nueve años, es realmente temible. Una arruga llena de resentimiento se hunde entre sus cejas, sus ojos color miel brillando en ansias asesinas que podrían calarme hasta la médula de los huesos si no me viera a mí mismo en él.

—Estás así de molesto porque sabes que tengo razón—afirmo, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a darle un sorbo a mi zumo. Le dedicó una disimulada mirada de reojo, sabiendo que acabo de tocar un nervio especialmente sensible.

Puede que no conozca demasiado a este chico, pero si hay algo que sé perfectamente, es que es tan cabezota como yo.

—Bien—suspira, rodando los ojos y dejando caer los hombros. Su rostro se llena de una resignación casi dolorosa, un ligero puchero arrugando su labio inferior—. Tienes razón. Es solo que… no quiero acercarme a él.

Pestañeo confundido hacia él, encontrando que su expresión ya no está cargada de resignación. Para ser honesto, no hay nada en su rostro: cualquier emoción se ha ido, todas ellas ausentes como si fuera un robot. Sin embargo, sus ojos cuentan una historia diferente; puedo verlos inundarse con un pánico que me quita el aliento, como si fuera yo el que lo siente y no él.

Aprieto los dedos alrededor de la botella de zumo para evitar abrir la boca. Tengo que comenzar a pensar lo que digo, a _controlar_ lo que digo, porque estoy dándoles demasiado a Levi y a Junior, y no puedo permitirme hacer algo así. No tan pronto al menos.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca y condenarme aún más a mí mismo, Junior alza la cabeza como un perro que marca su presa e inclina la cabeza, su ceño frunciéndose en concentración. Le dedico una mirada curiosa, algo sorprendido de su repentino comportamiento, hasta que soy capaz de oírlo también: las llantas de un automóvil chirriando contra el pavimento y el sonido de un llavero.

—Llegó—masculla él, con una expresión indescifrable.

—Ve a recibirlo—lo insto, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Yo me dedicaré a desenvolver uno que otro manga para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejando salir un suspiro derrotado, el muchacho se levanta lentamente y arrastra los pies fuera de la cocina. Lo sigo con la mirada mientras su cabellera desaparece por el umbral de la puerta, un suspiro exhausto resonando en el pasillo en su camino hacia la entrada del departamento.

Deslizo su taza hacia el asiento frente a mí, cuidando de no derramar nada, para luego hacerme con la bolsa de papel en la que se encuentran varios de los tomos que compré hoy para él. Lo primero que alcanzo dentro del contenedor de papel es el primer tomo de Fullmetal Alchemist, con su portada coloreada y envuelto pulcramente en un delgado plástico transparente que lo protege de rayones y demás eventos indeseables.

Lo desenvuelvo tranquilamente, intentando serenar mi frenético pulso. Oigo la grave y aterciopelada voz de Levi en la entrada, el cansancio goteando de sus palabras como agua de una manguera abierta, pero aun así logrando que todos mis nervios reaccionen y se pongan en total alerta.

Trago saliva, ignorando la garganta seca como arena. Me muerdo el labio inferior, luchando contra mis propios nervios y esas ridículas mariposas en el estómago, porque, Jesucristo, tengo veintidós años y soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Yo _no_ tengo mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué soy, un adolescente de quince años?

— ¡Eren!—oigo a Junior llamarme. Se me tensa la espalda porque sé perfectamente lo que va a decir después—. ¡Levi está aquí! ¡Pon la tetera!

— ¡Ya estoy en ello!—miento, controlando a la perfección el temblor de mi voz.

Me apresuro a lanzarme hacia la cocina y prender el quemador. Mis manos temblorosas me parecen inútiles mientras dejo el contenedor sobre el fuego encendido, la llama azul titilando y atrapando mi mirada como el medallón de un hipnotizador.

Me obligo a volver a la realidad y preparar la tetera del té y una taza. Los dejo ambos pulcramente junto a la estufa, antes de volver a deslizarme en mi lugar y obligar a mi respiración a serenarse.

Por fin, luego de unos momentos, oigo sus pasos acercándose a la cocina. Apresuradamente abro el tomo de manga y finjo leer, con los ojos clavados en las páginas en blanco y negro pero sin leer realmente, los caracteres sin grabarse realmente en mi cerebro mientras mi mirada se desliza por el papel.

El hecho de que esté tan jodidamente nervioso porque Levi se acerque a mí me deja saber que lo que me provoca no es solamente deseo carnal. La perspectiva de generar _sentimientos_ y de tener _emociones_ ligadas a él hace que mi estómago parezca abrirse en dos, la sensación de que mis tripas se deslizan por la grieta provocándome un muy desagradable escalofrío en la espalda.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás Armin no estaba tan equivocado. ¿Qué tal si me enamoro de él?

 

 

—Eren—masculla Mikasa, mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a pasar las fiestas solo?

—Pues es simple—contesto, apuntándola con mi tenedor. Por un momento, temo que el trozo de brownie de chocolate clavado en los dientes vaya a caerse, así que me lo llevo a la boca y continúo con mi diatriba con la boca llena—: me paso la Navidad echado en mi cama, en mis peores fachas, comiendo como un cerdo y viendo series antiguas de ciencia ficción. Tengo cincuenta años de _Doctor Who_ disponibles para mi entretenimiento.

—No me refiero a eso—me reprende, dedicándome una mirada terrible. Me echo disimuladamente hacia atrás, apenas arrastrando las patas de las sillas contra el piso de linóleo gris, sabiendo perfectamente que el hecho de que no quiera asistir a la fiesta de Navidad va a hacer que arda Troya—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta de Navidad?

Dejo salir un suspiro, empujando el pequeño bizcocho de chocolate por el plato sin querer comerlo realmente. Se me ha quitado el apetito repentinamente gracias a esa pregunta.

Saboreo la amarga respuesta en mi boca, un sabor desagradable que se sobrepone al agradable dulzor del chocolate, antes de chasquear la lengua y componer una mueca para poder contestarle.

—No me siento con ánimos de celebrar Navidad, Mika. No te preocupes, en serio, pásala bien con Flicka y los demás.

— _Eren_ —suspira Mikasa, luciendo completamente cansada de mi actitud hacia Jean. Dejo salir una risita, evitando por completo su mirada asesina, y obligándome a volver a mi brownie. Si le pedí a Bert que horneara uno de esos a punto medio solamente para complacer mi anhelo de chocolate y calorías, pues me como la maldita cosa. No se puede ir por ahí como alguien caprichoso y esperar vivir tranquilo—. No creo que sea buena idea que pases solo las fiestas. Ya ves que te da por irte de parranda…

— ¿Y qué?—la corto, pinchando violentamente el bizcocho cuadrado como si me hubiese ofendido terriblemente. Por sobre el marco de mis anteojos, le dedico una mirada escrutadora a mi hermana, desafiándola a que termine esa frase—. ¿Qué más, Mikasa? Venga, termina la oración.

—Pues que te desapareces por días y no dejas rastro alguno. Y cuando apareces, siempre vienes de la cama de algún desconocido—termina apresuradamente, un ligero carmín subiéndosele a las mejillas. Se esconde disimuladamente tras la bufanda roja que siempre lleva alrededor del cuello, haciendo uso de su largo cabello negro azabache para evitar que pueda mirarla a la cara.

—No tenía idea que mi vida sexual era de incumbencia de mi familia—gruño por lo bajo, dejando delicadamente el tenedor sobre el plato y empujando la porción lejos de mí. Se me ha quitado completamente el hambre, y de paso, el antojo. Lo que antes se sentía como pura pornografía sobre mi lengua se siente como cenizas ahora, sin sabor y completamente pastoso—. No me gustan las festividades, Mikasa. Lo sabes. Lamento si te sientes decepcionada porque no quiera asistir a tu fiesta de Navidad, pero, realmente, ¿es tan importante?

—Es una época familiar—suspira, completamente vencida.

Aprieto los puños sobre la superficie de la mesa, enterrándome las uñas en la suave carne de las palmas de las manos. Aprieto los dientes para contener la respuesta innecesariamente ácida e hiriente que quema sobre mi lengua, haciendo retroceder el veneno que me trepa por la garganta como una masa que ennegrece todo a su paso, como el tizne. No porque yo odie la Navidad tengo que echársela a perder a mi hermana. No se lo merece. No tengo el derecho.

—Lo sé—suspiro, una vez que estoy seguro de no decir nada realmente desagradable. Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que contenía, cerrando los ojos para intentar serenarme—. Pero de veras, Mikasa. No me siento con ánimos de celebrar Navidad. Pásenla bien sin mí, ¿está bien?

Decir que Mikasa no estuvo alegre de que me mantuviera en mis trece acerca de no querer ir a la fiesta de Navidad es quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero, en serio, ¿de qué me serviría ir si mi humor va a ser una mierda durante toda la noche? Sabe que desde hace doce años que no celebro Navidad por gusto. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre esta negativa a las que le he dado antes?

No es la primera vez que me abstengo de ir a una de esas reuniones. La primera vez que dije que no, teníamos catorce años. Viajamos de vuelta a Alemania durante esas fechas, alojándonos en la casa de los integrantes de la familia Jaeger que aún frecuentábamos. Y con “familiares”, me refiero solamente a la tía Faye, que sigue viviendo en Berlín hasta el día de hoy. Mikasa invitó a algunos amigos, organizaron una reunión… pero me negué a asistir. Mamá había muerto cuatro años antes y desde ese momento, las festividades nunca volvieron a ser las mismas.

Sé que han pasado doce años. Sé que debería haber superado la sensación de desazón que me provocan las festividades familiares, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Sobre todo cuando pienso en que quizás, solo _quizás_ , si mi padre hubiese sido un padre como debía, ese tipo de celebraciones no se sentirían como ácido sobre mi piel.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me enfundo más en mi abrigo y mi bufanda. Los audífonos en mis oídos suenan a todo volumen, enmudeciendo los sonidos de la ajetreada calle londinense que me rodea. El suelo está tachonado de escarcha, posas a medio cristalizar en los bordes de las cunetas y trozos de hielo resbalando por las capotas de los autos. Las luces navideñas iluminan el aire con colores danzantes, que arrancan brillos casi pirotécnicos al hielo que cristaliza a medida que baja la temperatura.

Mis músculos queman mientras camino lo más rápido que puedo sin llegar a correr. El frío aguijonea la piel expuesta de mi rostro, el viento desordenándome el cabello y recordándome que sería buena idea que me lo cortara lo antes posible.

Me estremezco cuando una brisa particularmente gélida se arremolina a mi alrededor, trayendo consigo olor a nieve. Ah, la época invernal. Todo brillante, todo lleno de colores fríos que de alguna forma se sienten demasiado placenteros como para ser el tiempo en el que todo está muerto.

El departamento está oscuro cuando dejo las llaves en el bol a un lado de la puerta. Puedo oír la televisión desde el cuarto de Armin, la voz tediosa de un presentador de documentales flotando amortiguada por la sala de estar.

Me quito los cascos con suavidad y los cuelgo en el cuello de mi abrigo. Inhalo profundo el amargo aroma del café recién hecho, sintiéndome tranquilo por primera vez desde que Mikasa mencionó (de nuevo) el tema de la reunión de Navidad.

— ¡Hey, Armin!—llamo a voz en cuello. De inmediato, la voz que viene desde su televisor se corta—. ¡Estoy en casa!

Oigo el crujido de los papeles al ser apartados repentinamente y luego las suaves pisadas de Armin acercándose por el corredor. Más pronto que tarde, bajo la luz de la farola que se filtra por la ventana frontal del primer piso, aparece mi mejor amigo con un desastroso moño en la coronilla y con el pijama. Parece un niño pequeño con esa ropa que es dos tallas más grande que él.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a la fiesta de Navidad?

Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Seguro que Mikasa le mandó un texto en cuanto puse un pie fuera de _Carla’s_.

Dejo salir un suspiro cansado y le dedico una mirada condescendiente, con las cejas alzadas tan alto en la frente que se me entumecen los músculos de la cara.

— ¿También tú?—gruño—. ¿Es que nadie es capaz de respetar mi decisión?

—No es que no respetemos tu decisión, Eren—contesta, sin sentirse intimidado por mi actitud—. Es que Mikasa quiere celebrar su primera Navidad de casada con su familia. ¿No puedes dejar de lado tu actitud solo por este año?

— ¿De qué serviría?—replico, quitándome el abrigo con un brusco movimiento y doblándolo de cualquier manera sobre mi antebrazo—. Sabes que mi ánimo es una mierda durante esas fechas. ¿Para qué ir si voy a agriarle la fiesta a ella y a Pegaso?

Abre la boca para contestarme, pero, cosa rara, no tiene nada qué decir. Aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, sabiendo que no tiene ningún argumento contra esa lógica, para luego cruzarse de brazos y verse tan enfurruñado que casi parece un personaje de anime en versión chibi.

— ¿Nada qué decir?—me burlo, deslizándome hacia las escaleras.

—Tienes razón—masculla, tan bajo que tengo que aguzar el oído para poder oírlo—. Si vas a tener esa actitud, mejor no vayas.

—Te lo dije.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, cruzando el corto pasillo alfombrado de verde botella hacia mi cuarto. Empujo la puerta con más suavidad de la que creí capaz tomando en cuenta mi estado de ánimo, y la cierro tras de mí con delicadeza.

Para luego lanzar el abrigo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sintiendo una oleada de mezquino placer cuando derribo unos cuantos marcos de fotografías al caer la prenda sobre la cómoda bajo la ventana.

— _Gottverdammt noch mal!_


	11. Capítulo undécimo: muros abajo.

**_Levi._ **

Mientras Junior mira suspicazmente la porción de pasta frente a él, empujando la comida a una de las esquinas del plato para darle una ojeada más a fondo, me pregunto si no será demasiado sofisticado preparar algo así para un niño de nueve años. Quizás debí haber apuntado por algo más simple, como macarrones con queso o algo así.

— ¿Es seguro comerlo?—inquiere, arrugando la nariz. Enrolla un poco de pasta y pincha un camarón con cuidado, observando la crema sazonada resbalar por los tallarines como si fuera el anticristo.

—Claro que es seguro—contesto, casi ofendido. Me llevo un bocado de comida a la boca, como para asegurar mi punto, sin quitar mis ojos de él mientras lo hago.

—Suena como algo que diría alguien que envenenó tu comida—contesta, frunciendo el ceño hacia su tenedor lleno de pasta como si lo hubiese ofendido terriblemente.

Trago con dificultad, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida. Se siente como si acabara de darme una patada directamente en el estómago.

—Eso fue una broma, Levi—aclara, sonriéndome como si se disculpara.

Es la primera vez que me dirige una sonrisa desde que llegó a vivir conmigo. Y aunque sé que no debería sentirme tan jodidamente feliz por algo tan pequeño, siento como si me apretaran el corazón, aplastándomelo contra las costillas y quitándome el resuello.

Oculto la sonrisa que intenta cruzarme el rostro con otro bocado, masticando lentamente y clavando mis ojos en el plato ante mí. A mi lado, oigo a Junior llevarse el tenedor a los labios y moviendo tentativamente la comida en su boca, como probando si el sabor le gusta o no.

Luego de tragar, deja salir una exclamación ahogada. Sobresaltándome, me giro hacia él, esperando que se esté ahogando o algo peor, solamente para encontrármelo con los grandes ojos color miel fijos en el plato y la boca entreabierta.

— ¿Levi?—exhalo, con el corazón latiéndome desaforado en el pecho. _Jesús_. Casi me da un maldito infarto.

—Tú cocinaste eso.

No es una pregunta.

—Me viste hacerlo—contesto con brusquedad.

—No pareces la clase de tipo de cocina y que de hecho lo hace _bien_ —exhala, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla y clavando por fin sus ojos en mí. Tiene algo de crema en el labio superior, dándole el aspecto de un gato bebé que aún no aprende a comer correctamente.

—Pero bueno—mascullo, estirando la mano libre y pasando mi pulgar por la mancha. Lo siento tensarse bajo mi toque, para luego relajarse notablemente. Un sonrojo se le sube a las mejillas y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me parece ridículamente adorable—. Soy francés. Y aunque es un estereotipo, me siento obligado a cocinar bien.

—No tenía idea que eras francés—comenta, sus ojos fijos en mi mano cuando me limpio la crema del dedo pulgar en la servilleta a un lado de mi plato—. Ciertamente no te ves francés.

—Tú tampoco te vez muy inglés que digamos—replico, encogiéndome de hombros. Vuelvo a mi comida con parsimonia, intentando que no note la euforia que me corre por las venas. Es decir, amigo, mi hijo acaba de dejar de ser un cabrón borde conmigo y solamente han pasado unos días desde que vino a vivir aquí. Sí, es cierto que no sabía de su existencia antes de esto, pero es imposible no encariñarse con alguien que luce como una copia casi exacta de ti. Solo que… más (aún más) pequeño.

— _Touché_ , mi querido amigo. _Touché_.

El resto de la cena pasa en una sorprendentemente amena conversación. Descubro que además de los libros, los cómics y los manga, Junior también disfruta de las películas de ciencia ficción y de los videojuegos. Que si no puede ser escritor, le gustaría estudiar medicina veterinaria y que es un amante incondicional de los perros enormes. Que en lo que peor le va en la escuela es en matemáticas y que lo que más le gusta es la historia universal.

Cuando se va a dormir, me sorprende nuevamente dándome las buenas noches. Se detiene en el primer escalón, con el ceño fruncido, antes de inclinarse por sobre la baranda y gritar un escueto «¡que duermas bien!» antes de correr escaleras arriba y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Si Eren tuvo algo que ver con esto, creo que no podré agradecerle lo suficiente. Me parece extraño que haya persuadido a Levi a intentar mejorar su relación conmigo, cuando él mismo parece tener una pésima relación con su padre. Las únicas veces que lo he oído hablar de él, parece como si le arrancaran las palabras de la boca con un gancho, como si hirieran su garganta al salir.

El fin de semana pasa sin demasiados incidentes, entre mensajes de Eren y las constantes llamadas de Hanji y Erwin acerca de cómo está Junior, de si se está aclimatando bien a su vida, acerca de si ya intentó estrangularme. Como primer fin de semana viviendo con mi hijo, puedo decir que las cosas van relativamente bien.

La temida “audiencia” con la directora de su escuela se acerca rápidamente, provocándome más nervios que aquella vez en que decidí invertir todo mi dinero para comenzar mi empresa. A eso, tengo que agregarle la ansiedad de volver a ver a Eren antes de que finalice la semana y las constantes preguntas con las que Hanji me asedia acerca de todo lo que está pasando.

Cuando el lunes por fin llega, dejo un recado para Hanji, Erwin y Nile Dok diciendo que voy a tomarme el día libre. El auto de la compañía me lleva a través de las atestadas calles londinenses hacia la periferia, en contra del flujo del río Támesis, donde se puede ver claramente el espacio que comienza a generarse entre los edificios hasta que finalmente, la escuela a la que asiste ahora Junior aparece a la vista al doblar una esquina.

Es un edificio antiguo construido de roca, rodeado de muros y con una entrada más bien pequeña. El mismo lugar no es demasiado grande, atendiendo solamente las asistencias de niños y niñas de Londres y los alrededores más cercanos, pero aun así viéndose ostentoso de todas formas.

Una vez me apeo del coche, le pido al chofer que se dé un par de vueltas por la ciudad hasta que le pida que me recoja nuevamente. Una vez el coche se aleja por la calle frente a la escuela de Levi, me giro sobre mis talones y clavo la mirada en la entrada, donde los muchachos juegan tranquilamente, sentados en los bajos muros que rodean el porche.

Me ajusto el cuello de la camisa y me aliso el abrigo por pura costumbre. Me acomodo los guantes y doy una profunda inhalación, evitando por todos los medios pensar en la razón por la que la directora de la escuela me pidió que viniera lo antes posible.

Me dirijo a largas zancadas hacia la entrada, cruzando el amplio jardín, con las suelas de las botas taconeando en los pastelones grises que hacen el camino hacia las puertas. Siento las miradas de los niños fijas en mí, y aunque tengo la acuciante necesidad de componer una mueca, simplemente sigo caminando con mi mejor cara de póquer.

Debe ser algo escalofriante ver a un tipo bajito, vestido de negro, con la peor cara de la historia, caminar por el patio de su escuela como si fuera el dueño del lugar. De estar en sus zapatos, seguramente yo también me sentiría asustado.

En las puertas de la escuela, una asistente de párvulos me guía hacia la oficina de la directora, atravesando pasillos bien iluminados y agradablemente pintados de un color celeste claro. Se oye el retintín de las risas de los pequeños a través de los corredores, haciendo eco en los muros y perdiéndose en las salas de clase desocupadas.

Por fin, luego de unos diez minutos de caminata en silencio, la asistente me deja ante una puerta marrón de diseño anticuado y una ventana de vidrio ahumado con la palabra «director» escrita en caracteres severos y rectos.

La joven estira su mano y golpea suavemente con los nudillos sobre la madera, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa y girarse sobre sus tacones, desapareciendo por una esquina del pasillo y dejando tras de sí la sensación de paz que pocas personas producen. Esa sensación de tranquilidad que te provocan las personas felices, como si te contagiaran parte de su felicidad por un ínfimo momento.

—Adelante—dice finalmente una voz femenina, fuerte, autoritaria y ligeramente grave.

Dejo salir el aliento que no sabía que contenía y me obligo a mí mismo a abrir la puerta ante mí. La oficina tras la madera es un ordenado y relativamente amplio espacio, con el parqué de color marrón oscuro brillantemente pulido y las paredes de cemento pulido pintadas de un agradable azul bebé.

Un escritorio austero de simple madera clara yace directamente frente a una ventana de doble hoja sin cortinas ni visillos, con una anticuada pantalla de computador en una esquina, un antiguo ratón y un par de montañas de papeles bien organizados cerca del centro del mueble.

Detrás del escritorio se sienta una diminuta y muy delgada mujer de pálida piel marmórea y el cabello plateado cortado en melena alrededor de su rostro. Desde detrás de unos anteojos de montura ovalada, unos perspicaces y penetrantes ojos plateados me miran como si quisieran ponerme bajo la lente de un microscopio y analizar hasta la última célula que me compone.

—Señor Ackerman—saluda la mujer, levantándose de la silla y rodeando el mueble. De cerca se ve incluso más baja; no debe medir más de un metro cincuenta y cinco. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo nimia que puede ser su altura, la presencia que se desborda de ella podría fácilmente competir con la mía. Se acerca a mí y me tiende una fina mano, perfectamente manicurada y completamente autoritaria—. Mi nombre es Rico Brzenska. Soy la directora de la escuela.

Aprieto los dientes e intento no componer una mueca al estrecharle la mano. Su toque es firme y curiosamente avasallador, como si quisiera pisotearme con los tacones de sus zapatos negros de charol.

—Levi Ackerman. Un placer.

Rico me dirige una mirada escrutadora, como si supiera perfectamente que la tensión en la mano que acaba de estrechar se debe, más que nada, a mi fobia a los gérmenes. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda descifrar la mirada en su rostro, se voltea sobre sus tacones y vuelve a su silla, apuntándome a un asiento que no había visto antes.

Me dejo caer sobre la silla ante el escritorio, sintiéndome relativamente extraño al cambiar de posición. Generalmente, soy yo el que está en su lugar, con el poder en la palma de mi mano. Sentarse allí, tras el escritorio y no delante, delata una jerarquía mayor: básicamente le dices a quien quiera que sea tu invitado que eres tú el que lleva la batuta.

Compongo una mueca ante ese último pensamiento. Nadie lleva la batuta si no soy yo.

—Entiendo que ha tenido que aplazar asuntos importantes de su compañía para poder venir hoy, señor Ackerman—comienza ella, inclinándose hacia delante y clavando los codos en la mesa. Cruza los dedos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos clavados en mí de esa manera enervante que me hace querer lanzarla por la ventana tras ella—. Le agradezco que haya venido apenas pudo.

—Me preocupo por Levi—contesto, casi por acto reflejo. Bueno, mierda. El crío lleva conmigo una semana y soy incapaz de pensar en hacerle daño. O peor: que alguien más lo dañe. Tengo la necesidad de protegerlo a toda costa y hacer lo que sea necesario para que su infancia no sea tan de mierda como la mía—. ¿De qué quería hablarme? Junior dijo que era acerca de su reciente cambio de ciudad y de escuela.

—Ah, ese Levi—suspira Rico, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. El crujido del metal contra la tela rechina y reverbera en mis oídos de manera desagradable, como uñas en un pizarrón—. Es un chico condenadamente inteligente y con un instinto francamente impresionante.

—Lo he notado—mascullo, arrugando la nariz. No tiene que decirme algo que ya sé. Algo que, de hecho, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría ver nada más estando con Levi por cinco segundos.

—Como sabrá, señor Ackerman—continúa ella, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto. Se me tensan las manos sobre el regazo mientras lucho por no apretar los dientes ante la frustrante sensación de no ser escuchado—, las personas con un alto coeficiente intelectual suelen ser más vulnerables a sufrir enfermedades mentales.

Le dirijo una mirada que, espero, sea la más letal que ha visto en su vida.

— ¿El punto es, señorita Brzenska?—siseo hacia ella.

—Me refiero a depresión y ansiedad—se apresura a rectificar, pareciendo más relajada ahora. Se ve tan estoica como yo, y por mi vida que no sé cómo manejar a una persona que se parezca a mí. Apenas puedo con Levi que tiene nueve años, ¿qué esperan que haga con una mujer adulta en una posición de poder como esta?—. Incluso trastornos alimenticios. Levi acaba de pasar por la traumática experiencia de perder a su madre en un accidente de coche en el que él estuvo envuelto. Ahora, tiene que vivir con un completo desconocido…

—Nada que yo no sepa—gruño, bajo en mi garganta. Incluso en mis oídos, eso suena peligroso.

—Como ya le dije, es un muchacho muy inteligente e instintivo. Es bastante suspicaz, muy observador y saca conclusiones acertadas a una velocidad de miedo.

No me sorprende. Si el chico no está leyendo comics, manga o viendo alguna caricatura en televisión, está leyéndose a _Sherlock Holmes_.

—El problema de todo esto—prosigue—, es que Levi tiene solamente nueve años. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, _no_ se comporta como un niño de su edad. La excesiva madurez con la que trata a los compañeros y profesores que lo rodean no es natural a sus años. No juega con los demás niños de su clase porque no hay nadie con quien pueda conversar. Se pasa los descansos solo, leyendo en algún rincón, y sin socializar.

— ¿Eso es malo?—inquiero, medianamente preocupado. Suena mucho como yo a su edad. Y fue una época terrible.

— ¿A este ritmo? Sí. Tiene problemas para entablar relaciones sociales con personas de su edad, y solamente se hará peor con los años si no se lo guía adecuadamente—suspira, pareciendo realmente afligida. Algo me dice que en serio se preocupa por los niños que vienen a su escuela—. Es una joya, y sería una pena que se perdiera porque le falta dicha guía.

Sé que debería quedarme callado. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y aun así, no puedo detener mi boca, ni mucho menos el vómito verbal que puja por salir de entre mis labios:

—No quiero ser grosero, señorita Brzenska—dios, _claro_ que quiero ser grosero. Acaba de decirme que mi hijo es un jodido fenómeno, demasiado inteligente para su entorno. ¿Alguien espera que no me enoje?—, pero la personalidad de Levi hasta el momento no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Se crió con su madre hasta su fallecimiento. Levi _es_ así. Y dudo mucho que tenga que nivelarlo hacia abajo, pensando en sus compañeros más que en él. Siento decir esto, pero es _mi_ hijo, y es del que me tengo que preocupar. No si de los demás niños son incapaces de seguirle el ritmo.

—Jamás he dicho eso—me corrige, frunciendo sus cejas perfiladas hacia mí—. Simplemente dije que…

—Que Levi necesita guía para no terminar siendo un asocial—completo en un gruñido cáustico. Parpadea hacia mí, tomada por sorpresa por la ferocidad de mi tono—. Es igual a mí a su edad, directora. Y creo que tengo bastante éxito en la vida.

—Señor Ackerman, no pretendía…

—Lo sé—la interrumpo, tajante—. Pero lo dijo.

Inhalo hondo y me levanto, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a través de mis párpados entrecerrados. Quizás la posición de poder no sirve de nada si una personalidad es más aplastante que la otra.

—No crea que voy a pedirle a Junior que se relacione con sus compañeros si considera que no están a su altura intelectual. Jamás haría una cosa como esa; se aburriría con demasiada rapidez. Y créame, un Levi Ral aburrido es peor que tenerlo consumiendo azúcar.

Dios, no quiero ni recordar el segundo día en el que vivió conmigo, echado de espalda en el sofá de la sala, con los pies colgando por el respaldo y una letanía constante de «aburrido como ostra» zumbando por el departamento.

— ¿Eso era todo, señorita Brzenska?—inquiero, finalmente, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Hay otra cosa—dice, luego de una pausa que demuestra lo incómoda que está—. Si sigue con esta idea de dejarlo apartarse, será blanco de acoso escolar. Esa es mi mayor preocupación.

—No será problema—contesto, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo le enseño a defenderse y ustedes hacen su trabajo como escuela. Simple y sencillo. Si sus conductos regulares funcionan, Levi no verá un solo ápice de acoso escolar.

 

 

Eren llega a casa a las cuatro y media, como se supone que quedamos de acuerdo para que cuidara de Junior. Fue mi error, de todas formas, no decirle que retiré temprano de la escuela al chico, justo después de terminar la “audiencia” con su directora, pasando el día completo con él. No es que hayamos estado todo el tiempo en la misma habitación, pero por lo menos ya no parece querer mordisquear mi garganta cada vez que me ve.

Eso es un avance, ¿no?

En fin. En cuanto Eren toca el timbre, Junior alza la cabeza igual que un cervatillo nervioso y desparece de la habitación tan rápido que me quedo parpadeando confuso hacia donde estuvo segundos antes. Lo oigo saludar a Eren sin aliento, tan emocionado que realmente no se parece en nada a la persona que describió Rico Brzenska, su voz alegre flotando por la habitación, ligeramente amortiguada por las paredes entre nosotros.

Realmente, esta no es la forma en la que esperé pasar el segundo lunes de diciembre. Ni Levi ni Eren estaban en el itinerario de mi vida, para ser honesto, y el hecho de estar sentado en el sofá de mi propio living, con un álbum de fotos que no tomé yo, donde se ve el crecimiento paulatino de mi hijo, es algo que aún me saca de contexto.

Desde la antigua página del álbum, los enormes ojos color miel de Junior me devuelven la mirada, incluso más grandes que ahora. Ocupan casi la mitad de su redondeada cara de bebé de tres años, aferrado a su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora que veo una fotografía de Petra, comienzo a recordarla. Era una dulce muchacha de una clase inferior de Cambridge. Me gradué un par de años antes que el resto de mis compañeros debido a la facilidad con la que aprobaba los exámenes, así que el que Junior sea tan condenadamente inteligente está en su genética. Su madre también era muy brillante, cosa que quedó demostrada perfectamente cuando ingresó a la escuela financiera de la universidad.

Había rumores de que estaba colada por mí. Erwin y Hanji siempre comentaron acerca de cómo se la pasaba echándome el ojo durante los descansos, o en las clases a las que asistíamos juntos. Nunca le di mucha importancia (el romance jamás ha sido lo mío, y en toda mi vida, no he tenido una sola relación amorosa), aunque su compañía me era agradable de vez en cuando.

Sé que me acosté con ella la noche de mi graduación. Hanji logró emborracharme (dios sabe qué me dio para lograrlo) y terminé haciendo algo que jamás esperé. En serio, no es que Petra no fuera guapa, o sensual, o lo que sea. Es que, realmente, el sexo es una de las cosas más sucias que puede hacer un ser humano. Y a mi obsesión por la limpieza y por la higiene personal no parece gustarle mucho la idea del sexo.

Pero lo hice de todas formas, prueba fehaciente de que estaba borracho como una cuba. Y bam. Levi Ral aparece en mi vida nueve años después.

Pero mirándola desde esta perspectiva, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y con los ojos llenos de un amor incondicional, de cierta forma puedo comprender lo que vi en ella esa noche. El cabello marrón rojizo recogido en un rodete y la piel blanca de porcelana, junto con un rostro agradable y de facciones delicadas.

Realmente luce como alguien por quien me sentiría atraído, incluso aunque solamente hubiese sido físicamente.

— ¡Hey, Gruñón!

Alzo la mirada de la fotografía, entornando mis ojos en Eren. Jesús, la diferencia entre él y Petra es abismal, y no es solamente porque pertenezcan a géneros opuestos. Es la impresión, es la luz que desprenden, es la atención que atraen hacia sí como imanes. Petra era toda líneas suaves y delicadeza, pero allí donde su encanto residía en esa aura casi etérea, Eren es todo terrenal. Ojos exóticos, cabello salvaje, piel tostada y físico intrépido. La clase de persona que haría arder una ciudad solamente porque le divierte verla quemarse.

Entiendo por qué el instinto me empuja hacia él. Es peligro y es tentador.

Y tiene una horrible herida en la mano derecha, justo en el lugar donde se une la muñeca y el pulgar. Se puede ver perfectamente el semicírculo que forma su mandíbula superior, marcado perfectamente en su piel y su carne.

—Heya, Eren—saludo, ignorando la terrible herida en su mano. No es el momento ni el lugar de preguntárselo. No estando Junior presente, que parece extasiado con la presencia del escritor.

—No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me enteré?—inquiere, genuinamente confuso, mientras se deja caer a mi lado en el sofá. Parece algo común, me digo, mientras lo observo inclinarse hacia mí y hacerse con el álbum, acomodándolo sobre sus rodillas y ojeándolo con naturalidad. Es como si hubiese hecho lo mismo un millón de veces, aquí, sentado junto a mí, sonriéndome de esa forma y mirándome así a través del cristal de sus anteojos—. ¿Levi?

—Uh—dejo salir, sintiéndome como todo un imbécil—. Lo siento. Olvidé avisarte que recogí temprano a Junior de la escuela. Hoy tuve una reunión con su directora…

— ¡Oh, lo recuerdo!—me interrumpe, golpeteando con la yema de sus dedos sobre las páginas satinadas del álbum—. Era acerca de su cambio de ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Y acerca de otro par de cosas—asiento, vagamente, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. No pienso hablar de eso con él. No ahora que Levi está aquí, y está escuchándonos. No quiero que sienta que tiene la obligación de ser más sociable. Solamente se sentiría innecesariamente incómodo—. Pero era básicamente eso.

Eren parece comprender la indirecta de inmediato, y luego de guiñarme fugazmente con su ojo izquierdo, ese que es del color exacto de las esmeraldas, vuelve su mirada hacia el álbum en su regazo y centra toda su atención en la fotografía que se muestra ante él.

En ella se ve a Levi sosteniendo el primer libro de La Trilogía de Los Muros. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, apuntando a la portada del libro, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh, mierda—deja salir, ganándose de inmediato una exclamación sorprendida por parte de Junior y un codazo en las costillas de mi parte—. Lo lamento. No quise maldecir. Es que… rayos.

— ¿Pasa algo?—inquiere Junior, preocupado. Se desliza en el espacio libre junto a Eren, dedicándole una mirada tan llena de inquietud que es casi dolorosa.

— ¿Ella era tu madre?—inquiere Eren con lentitud, girándose hacia Levi y dedicándole toda su atención. De cerca, la herida en su mano derecha es incluso más terrible, roja y enojada, con las marcas de su recta dentadura enterradas muy profundo en su carne.

—Sí—asiente Junior, clavando sus ojos en la fotografía. Su expresión se suaviza, borrando de su rostro cualquier rastro de preocupación o dolor. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, luce _realmente_ como un niño de nueve años, con la cara relajada y brillante—. ¿A que era bonita?

—Era guapísima—suspira Eren, en tono soñador, mientras alarga su mano derecha y le revuelve el pelo con naturalidad—. Tienes sus ojos, ¿eh? Lástima que el resto es solamente papá…

—Estás haciendo tiempo extra para una pateadura, mocoso—gruño hacia él.

Eren simplemente deja salir una carcajada que retintinea por la sala de estar, como el dulce repiqueteo de los cascabeles. Le dedico una mirada de reojo, esperando encontrar de pronto la oscuridad que debe haberlo empujado a herirse de esa forma. ¿Por qué habrá terminado mordiéndose hasta dejar tal pedazo de daño tras de sí?

—Hey, Junior—llamo, girándome hacia mi hijo.

—Mande—contesta el aludido, inclinándose hacia el costado y fijando sus ojos miel en mí.

— ¿Qué te parece si vas a buscar alguna película? Sabes dónde están, ¿no? En el estudio.

— ¿En el tercer piso?

—Ahí mismo.

Levi me dedica una mirada suspicaz por entre sus parpados entrecerrados, pareciéndose de pronto a un cachorro de gato al que acaban de quitarle su juguete favorito. Le mantengo la mirada mientras me analiza, como buscando alguna razón para la abrupta petición, antes de enderezarse, chasquear la lengua y levantarse con un lánguido movimiento.

Se gira hacia nosotros ante la divertida mirada de Eren. Es entonces cuando baja los ojos y nota la fea herida en su mano, relajadamente puesta sobre la página satinada del álbum.

Aprieta los labios al ver la herida, inhalando violentamente. Por un momento, un terrible momento, temo que vaya a preguntarle a Eren acerca de ella y traspasar completamente los límites que un niño debe tener.

Sin embargo, me sorprende girándose sobre sus talones y desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta. Unos momentos más tarde, oigo sus pasos crujir en la escalera, perdiéndose a medida que se acerca al primer rellano.

—Te das cuenta que de seguro terminas viendo alguna animación japonesa, ¿no?—se ríe Eren, pasándose la mano izquierda por el cabello. Aleja el flequillo de sus ojos antes de empujar las gafas por el puente de su nariz, alejándolas de la punta, para poder seguir mirando tranquilamente el álbum ante él.

—Seguro que eso terminamos viendo—admito, distraído. Me debato interiormente ante la idea de estirar mis propias manos y alcanzar la suya para poder examinar la herida más de cerca.

Pierdo la batalla nada más comenzar. Estiro las manos y cierro mis dedos alrededor de la suya, atrayéndola hacia mí. A esta distancia, puedo ver los moretones que se forman alrededor de las incisiones. Cortes profundos y poco regulares, con la exacta forma de su dentadura.

—Eren—dejo salir, ignorando el calor que asciende por mis nervios ante el contacto—. ¿Qué mierda pasó con tu mano?

Deja salir una exclamación ahogada, tirando de su mano para poder esconderla de mí. Antes de que pueda retirarla, refuerzo mi apriete alrededor de ella, un gemido de dolor dejando sus labios mientras me dirige una desesperada mirada lastimera.

—Habla.

—Levi, no…

— _Ahora._

—Te lo diré—gimotea, y esta vez, el sonido me rompe en dos. Sigue tironeando de su mano, pero la fuerza es diferente. Esto se siente como un animal herido intentando escapar de una trampa, incluso sabiendo que su vida se ha perdido—. Por _favor_ …

Como si me hubiese quemado, lo dejo ir de improviso. El corazón me martillea en el pecho a mil por hora, como si acabara de huir de la escena de un crimen atroz.

El rostro de Eren está contorsionado en una mueca de dolor terrible, sus ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos por las lágrimas. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, con las manos tensas sobre el regazo y los dientes firmemente fijos en la carne suave y delicada de su labio inferior.

¿Está teniendo un ataque de pánico?

— ¿Eren?—exhalo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—No—susurra él con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, no.

¿Recuerdan esos muros que mencioné hace un tiempo atrás? ¿Esas barreras tras las que se esconde?

Acaban de ser derribadas completamente, y lo que hay detrás de ellas no es bonito.


End file.
